Not a Child Anymore
by TheCaptainandThePostulant
Summary: "Telling your mother that you're pregnant at seventeen? What's so fearsome about that' When Liesl learns that she is pregnant after spending New Year's Day with her suitor, Nicolas, will she be able to find the courage to tell those closest to her? What will happen in the months - and years - to come? Will she be able to work on her studies and relationship with a baby in tow?
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, maybe I could have done better with the summary, but I hope you all enjoy the story a little more! Also, if you're going to leave a critical review then could it please be constructive criticism? I mean this in the politest way possible, thank you! :)_**

* * *

 _'Telling your mother that you're pregnant at seventeen? What's so fearsome about that?'_ Liesl had been trying to tell herself since she had received the telegram which had only confirmed what she had already known from deep within her heart a little over four months ago. She knew that Maria would be disappointed in her for acting so recklessly; that she would no doubt ask many questions, but she also knew that as soon as the initial shock had worn off she would be drawing her into her embrace and pressing soft kisses to her forehead and cheeks as she reassured her that she would be there to support her and guide her through her pregnancy. Liesl felt her heart pounding as she nervously made her way through the Grand Hall towards the family room and she wrung her hands gently in front of herself, the slight nauseousness that lingered from when she'd vomited just minutes ago growing stronger as she prayed silently that her mother wouldn't be in the family room and that she would be able to keep her pregnancy to herself for just a week or two longer. Her hopes were dashed when she saw Maria standing in the centre of the room through the small window on the door, however, Rosmarie cradled tenderly in her arms as she gazed affectionately down at her and her soft rosebud lips were curled up into a precious smile as it appeared as though she was attempting to get her off to sleep.

Liesl hesitated momentarily when she reached the door and she released the trembling breath that she didn't realize that she had been holding as she ran her soft hand lovingly over her still-flat abdomen through the beautiful floral fabric of her dirndl, knowing that her baby wouldn't be able to feel her comforting caresses for another few weeks but still feeling the urge to show it just how much she loved it. After standing quietly for a time as she thought about how she was going to make revealing her pregnancy to her mother as easy as possible, she knocked gently upon the door before she allowed a soft smile to appear upon her lips when her mother caught her gaze through the window and shifted Rosmarie warmly into one arm in order to beckon for her to enter. The slight fear and nervousness that Liesl was feeling must have been as plain as the nose on her face due to the way that her mother was looking at her as she made her way into the room, Maria's brow furrowing slightly in concern as her clear blue eyes sparkled lovingly as she looked over at her. Once Liesl had closed the door quietly behind herself a short time later, she intertwined her fingers in front of herself and dropped her gaze to the soft carpet as she gave herself a second to compose herself. 'Mother, please may I speak with you?' She whimpered softly when she met her mother's loving gaze, her body beginning to trembl

'Of course you may, darling, you know that you can speak to me about anything that's bothering you.' Maria's tone was gentle and held nothing but love for her as she began to make her way over to the settee with Rosmarie still cradled tenderly in her arms, Liesl following close behind her before they lowered themselves down carefully onto the settee and Maria brought Rosmarie to sit safely in her lap before she smoothed out the slight creases that had formed upon the baby pink skirt of the new dress she had made for her. 'Now, my love,' Maria sighed lovingly as she reached out to take Liesl's hand in her own as her free hand rested protectively upon Rosmarie's belly. 'What's been troubling you?'

'There's something that I need to tell you, mother.' Liesl admitted as her deep blue eyes sparkled with tears. 'I wanted to tell you about it weeks ago because I know it would've been the right thing to do and I know that I wouldn't have felt so alone over the last fortnight, but-but I just didn't know how to say it and I was so terrified! I didn't mean for it to happen, mother, really I didn't, but it has and I know that you're going to think that I'm a stupid and irresponsible teenager, but I just wasn't thinking properly and now..now I'm pregnant, mother; I'm going to have a baby!' Liesl was now trembling violently as she sat beside her mother on the settee and Maria remained holding lovingly to her hand, her mother's eyes wide with disbelief as she had become slightly pale and she continued to hold Rosmarie safely in her lap as the six-month-old played warmly with her fingers. 'Please say something, mother, please...' Liesl pleaded quietly through the gentle tears that were now scrolling warmly down her porcelain cheeks, Maria letting out a deep sigh.

'Is-' Maria cut herself short as she swallowed the tears that were making their way up her throat. 'Is Nicolas the father?' She asked as she remembered how Liesl had gone over to her suitor's residence on New Year's Day, a trembling sigh escaping her lips when Liesl nodded silently and she tightened her hold upon her hand as she sobbed gently. 'Does he know about the baby, Liesl, have you spoken to him about any of this since you found out?' Liesl remained still for several long moments before finally lifting her gaze to her mother's and shaking her head slowly, her cheeks already stained with tears as new ones continued to scroll down them and her gentle blue eyes sparkled with ones still to fall.

'I'm worried that he's going to despise me if I tell him about the baby, mother, I'm worried that he's going to leave me to care for it on my own and that he's going to fall out of love with me if I tell him about it.' Liesl choked out through her harsh sobs as she held her mother's gaze and could see that her own eyes were now filled with tears, a soft sigh escaping her as she watched her mother reach into the pocket of her dress before she pulled out her handkerchief and allowed her to take it. 'Why aren't you screaming at me?' She sniffed as she wiped the tears from her cheeks with the handkerchief and felt her mother caressing her thumb comfortingly against the back of her palm. 'Father would be.'

'I don't want you to think that I'm condoning what you and Nicolas have done, because I'm not.' Maria told her firmly, Liesl nodding as she hiccuped gently from the intensity of her previous sobs. 'You _promised_ your father and I that you would wait until you were married before you were intimate with a man, and by being so careless and impetuous when you went to see Nicolas, you broke your promise to the two of us and I can't even begin to explain how disappointed I am in you for that.' Liesl nodded sadly as she cast her gaze down into her lap. 'But,' Maria hooked her finger beneath her daughter's chin before slowly directing her gaze back to her own and stroking her thumb lovingly along her jawline. 'I cannot begin to explain how proud I am of you for having the courage to tell me about this, my darling.' Her tone was gentler now and her crystal blue eyes sparkled with pure love for her as her lips curled up into a soft smile, Rosmarie beginning to fuss in her lap before she shushed her affectionately and pressed a kiss to her crown before bouncing her. 'You could have just kept your pregnancy to yourself and waited for I, your father and the others to find out naturally, but you didn't and I am so desperately proud of you, my love.'

Liesl allowed a small smile to form upon her lips, then, before feeling a surge of love for her mother course through her veins when Maria allowed her hand to come to rest upon her flat belly through the floral material of her dress and she watched her brush her thumb tenderly against where her first grandchild was slowly continuing to form. 'You'll help me when the time comes, won't you, mother?' Liesl whimpered softly as she covered Maria's hand with her own upon her belly and the two of them laced their fingers together. 'I'm going to need you with me when the baby comes and I'm going to need you afterwards, too, to teach me how to feed the baby and change it and things, and-' She was cut off by a slow and soft kiss being pressed to her cheek, a loving smile appearing upon her lips as she gazed into her mother's eyes.

'I'm going to be right beside you through all of this, Liesl. I'm going to be there through every doctor's appointment, through every bout of morning sickness, through the birth, and I swear that I am going to be there to teach you everything that there is to know about being a mother.' Liesl couldn't help but sigh as Maria pressed her forehead to hers.

'Mother, there is _one_ more thing that I need you to do for me.' She admitted softly.

'Anything, my love.' Maria reassured her after carefully slipping Rosmarie's pacifier into her mouth to stop her from fussing.

'I want to wait a little while before I tell father, so I need you to promise me that you won't say anything and that you're going to be there with me when I do tell him. I want to tell Nicolas first, and I want to make sure everything is going to be fine with the baby before we tell father. I'm nervous that he's going to lose his temper with me and that he's going to drive Nicolas away, because you know just as well as I do that he's going to have it in for him when I tell him.'

'I promise that I am going to be there to hold your hand when we tell your father, darling.' Maria kissed her temple. 'We'll tell him together, but there's someone else you have to speak to about this now.' Liesl nodded with a relatively nervous smile before releasing a soft sigh and squeezing her mother's hand, the two of them sharing a loving glance.

It was time to telephone Nicolas.

* * *

She had barely been able to bring herself to talk to Nicolas - her fear creating a suffocating barrier that seemed to manipulate her throat - but, through panicked determination, she had somehow managed to invite him over. Then, as she waited - the minutes seeming like hours - she knew that she had to figure out exactly what she was going to say to him. Telling her mother had been one thing, but telling her suitor was a whole new world of trepidation for her. She hadn't been this nervous when she had told Maria about the baby, considering she had known that she was one of the most precious things in the world to her mother and that she loved her more than anyone else could ever hope to, but now, as she paced tearfully back and forth on the garden patio, she couldn't reassure herself that Nicolas would be as understanding and as supportive as her mother had been. Would he draw her into his arms and kiss her face and lips whilst whispering words of comfort to her, reassuring her that he would be there to cherish and protect she and their baby? Or would he place every piece of the blame on her and tell her that he wasn't ready to be a father before turning on his heel and leaving the garden, leaving her broken?

Only time would tell, now.

She felt her heart begin to pound violently against her chest when she caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye a short time later and her eyes began to sting with warm tears as he shot her that incredibly charming smile that she knew was only meant for her and no-one else, her heart breaking as she knew that this could potentially be the last time that she would ever be blessed enough to see it. The last time that he would ever look at her with so much love and affection in his warm hazel brown eyes that had never failed to make her go weak at the knee. The first tear scrolled gently over the curve of her porcelain cheek as she watched him slowly make his way across the garden to her, a second tear following the trail that the first one had left as she saw his perfect brow crease in concern for her at her sudden display of despondency. 'Darling?' She found herself unable to resist running into his protective arms at his term of endearment for her, her tears falling faster as gentle sobs began to escape her and she cupped her hand over her mouth in order to stifle them somewhat. 'Oh, my Liesl.' He whispered softly into her hair when she had run into his chest and he had wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, her face buried into his shirt as her sobs were loud and desperate and certainly not the kind of cries that you would expect to hear from the daughter of a decorated Naval Hero.

He held her protectively in his arms for several long minutes as her sobs grew in intensity and he cradled the back of her head tenderly in the palm of his hand as her own arms were wrapped around his middle, her perfectly sculpted hands gripping the soft material of his jacket as she buried her face further into his shirt and her warm tears caused the thin fabric to stick to his skin as he brushed his thumb soothingly against the soft dark brown hair that he discovered beneath his palm. 'I'm so sorry, Nicolas!' Liesl managed to choke out through her harsh tears as she turned her head slowly to one side upon his chest and nuzzled her cheek against the broad surface, her eyes fluttering closed when he nuzzled his nose soothingly into her dark brown hair and pressed a warm kiss to the crown of her head. 'Please don't leave me on my own, darling, I need you here to help me!' He seized her gently by the shoulders, then, before bringing her away from his chest and gazing down at her with a deep furrow in his brow as he frowned slightly. 'I need you.'

'Liesl, sweetheart, what on _earth_ are you going on about?' He reached up to stroke a strand of dark brown hair back behind her ear, her beautiful blue eyes brimming with tears as she gazed up at him and her lower lip quivered uncontrollably as she ran her hands slowly along the outside of his strong arms through the brushed fabric of his jacket. 'Who has put the idea into your head that I'm going to leave you?' He raised his brow at her as he held her warm face in his hands and brushed his thumbs across her perfect cheeks.

'Nobody.' She admitted faintly as she allowed herself to meet his gaze and all that she saw in his perfect brown eyes was pure love and adoration for her as he tenderly brushed his thumbs across the smooth skin of her cheeks, Nicolas appearing to become more perplexed as the seconds ticked by. 'It's just that I received a telegram a few months back and ever since I opened it, I've been terrified that as soon as I tell you what it said then you're going to stop loving me and you're going to tell me that you don't want anything to do with me anymore.' Several more tears danced down her porcelain cheeks, then, Nicolas letting out a loving sigh before he leaned forwards and kissed them off of her skin.

'Oh, my love, there is nothing that you could tell me that would make me stop loving you.' He told her sincerely as he stepped closer to her and allowed one hand to drop to her waist in order to bring her flush against him, his free hand remaining upon her cheek before he dropped his gaze from hers, down to her soft lips and back again before he left a slow and lingering kiss upon her lower lip, Liesl's deep blue eyes delaying opening when he pulled away from her. 'You are the most beautiful, loving, compassionate, gentle and funny girl that I have ever come across in my life, and now that you're mine there isn't anything that anyone could say or do that would ever make me fall out of love with you.' He couldn't help but sigh deeply when her lower lip quivered once again and he saw the unmistakable fear and heartbreak in her beautiful dark blue eyes, his lips curling up into a loving smile before he pressed them to her warm forehead in a soft and tender kiss. 'Come here, my darling.' His tone was gentle as he took her perfectly sculpted hand in his own and began to lead her over to one of the nearby stone benches, a troubled sigh escaping her when they lowered themselves down onto it and she refused to meet his gaze. 'Liesl,' He took her chin lightly between his thumb and forefinger before turning her head slowly toward him. 'I want you to talk to me about this, darling, I want to understand.'

'I'm scared.' Her voice was coated with tears.

'Listen to me.' He took her face warmly in his hands before brushing his thumbs slowly across her porcelain cheeks and resting his forehead against her own, Liesl softly grazing the tip of her nose against his before she gazed deeply into his deep hazel brown eyes. 'I love you, Liesl von Trapp.' He told her firmly. 'I have loved you since the moment I set eyes on you when your parents held their anniversary ball last year, and I've continued to fall more and more in love with you since that evening.' He stroked his thumb warmly across her knuckles as he held her hand in his lap and his dark eyes shone with nothing but pure love for her, a surge of love for him coursing through her veins as she shuffled closer to him upon the bench and slipped her fingers through the gaps in his. 'I don't want you to be scared of talking to me, Liesl, I need you to know that I'll never judge you.'

'Will you hold me whilst I tell you?' She whispered softly as she dropped her gaze to his chest. 'Please? I need to be in your arms, Nicolas.'

'Come here, sweetheart.' He smiled before drawing her carefully into his lap and slipping his strong arms securely around her middle as she curled up, her head coming to settle upon his shoulder as she allowed her hand to come to rest upon his chest before brushing the pad of her thumb soothingly against the thin material of his shirt with a light sigh. 'You take all the time you need, darling.' He murmured gently into her perfect brown hair, running his hand along the curve of her side through her dress. 'There isn't any rush.'

'Do you remember when I came over on New Year's Day?' She asked softly after sitting in silence for a moment, her heart already beginning to pound as he held her tenderly in his embrace. 'Do you remember how you began to kiss me when we were sat together in your sitting room and then one thing led to another and we-' She hesitated. 'And you-'

'And I made love to you?' He finished for her, his voice muffled in her hair as he could sense her trepidation over the whole situation.

Liesl nodded silently. 'What I'm about to tell you has something to do with that afternoon, but I need you to know that I don't regret it. Not for a single moment. I love you, and I know that you love me and that you didn't take advantage of me, but something's happened.' She felt her chest tighten, then, and Nicolas had clearly heard her breath catch, considering he tightened his hold around her and pressed a lingering kiss to her crown as she snuggled further into his warmth. 'A few weeks on from that afternoon I started to feel nauseous at specific times of the day - but mainly when I woke - and I began to throw up, but I thought that I had just caught the stomach virus that Marta'd had for days. I tried to ignore it and just forget about it, but when it continued after Marta had recovered and I had realised that I had no other symptoms, I decided to visit the doctor. Three months ago, I received a telegram when I was sat at dinner with the family and it revealed the results of the doctor's examinations.' She drew back slowly from his chest, then, gentle tears glistening in her eyes once again as she cupped the sides of his neck in her palms and brushed her thumbs along his jaw. 'Nicolas.' She whimpered. 'I'm pregnant.'

The same shock and disbelief that had been evident in the eyes of her mother just an hour-and-a-half ago were now evident in the deep brown eyes of her suitor as he held her protectively in his arms, the gentle tears that had been brimming in her deep blue eyes just moments ago now dancing slowly down her porcelain cheeks as she studied his face in the hope that it would somehow reveal whether or not he was going to stay and support her or if he was going to simply remove her from his lap and walk away from all that they had built together over the last eight months of their relationship, not even a backwards glance being thrown over his shoulder. She couldn't help but sigh sadly as she felt her heart sink slightly when she realised that his face was unreadable, a faint sob escaping her soft lips as she cast her tear-filled gaze down to his chest and she waited for him to push her away. He never did, though. After a short time of sitting together in silence, Liesl felt Nicolas rest his warm palm upon her tear-stained cheek before he directed her gaze back to his and she immediately melted in his embrace at the deep love and compassion that she detected in his eyes. 'Oh, my darling, I'm so sorry.' He whispered gently.

'I was so terrified that you would leave me once you found out.' She managed to say through her tears. 'I thought that you would place all of the blame on me and say that you didn't want anything more to do with me, Nicolas, and I know that it was wrong of me to have such little faith in you because I know that you love me and that you care for me, but I was just so overwhelmed at the fact that there's a human being growing inside of me and that I'm really going to be a mother in five months time and-' She let out a quiet whimper against his lips when he silenced her with a softly passionate kiss, his strong hand coming up to cup the sharpness of her jawline beneath the curtain of her hair as she melted into him and she allowed her arms to slip gently around his neck. 'That was such a pleasant way of telling me to shut up.' She giggled breathlessly a few moments later.

'I am never going to leave you, Liesl, do you understand me?' He growled as he pressed his forehead tenderly against her own and brushed his thumb lovingly against the ridge of her ear beneath her hair, his free hand coming to rest upon her still-flat belly before he smiled tearfully down at where his unborn child was continuing to grow safely. 'You're both my main priority now, my love, and even though I never expected to become a father at nineteen, I promise that I am going to be right next to you throughout all of this.'

'People will talk.' She reminded him as she reached up to stroke a short strand of dark hair away from his forehead. 'I'm going to start filling out in the next few weeks and then people are going to start noticing that I'm pregnant, Nicolas, which is going to make it difficult for both of us to go out together without people looking down on us for this. Even though we're young and I know that newborn babies are terribly hard to take care of, I want this child more than anything else in the world. When I read the telegram that told me that I was pregnant, the first thing that I said to myself was that I didn't want the baby. I know that termination is illegal and I never would have done it anyway, no matter the circumstances, but I told myself that I wanted it to be taken to an adoption agency as soon as it was born. As the weeks went by, though, I found myself unable to think of anything other than the baby.' Nicolas smiled lovingly down at her as he stroked his fingers soothingly through her perfect long hair. 'Then, when I would lay awake in bed once Louisa had fallen asleep, I would think about the baby even more and imagine what it would be like to have it beside me in a cot when I went to sleep at night. What I'm trying to say, darling, is that even though I know that I'm going to struggle at first and even though all my spare time when I'm not working on my studies is going to be spent caring for our baby, I still want it. I want to be a mother to our child, and I want you to be there to help me raise it. I also want you to come and be outside the door during the birth.'

'I am going to be standing outside your bedroom door from the very first contraction to the moment our beautiful baby is placed into your arms, sweetheart.' He promised her.

'Thank you.' She sniffed tearfully before brushing a soft kiss against his lips and resting her forehead gently against his own, a loving smile upon her lips as he rubbed her belly.

'We're going to be parents, Liesl.' He breathed in slight disbelief.

'We are.' She giggled nervously, covering his large hand with her smaller one and lacing intertwining their fingers upon her stomach.

Yes, they would both be entering into the unknown in just a matter of months, but neither of them were as anxious as they had originally thought that they were going to be.

Because they had each other.

And that was all that they could ever hope for.

* * *

Georg groaned slightly as he walked into his bedroom later that evening, stifling a yawn and tugging off his jacket as he did so. He felt stupidly tired and silently scolded himself for letting his work wear him down so easily. But then, his tired eyes finally adjusting to the dim light of the room, he instantly felt himself relax and a smile of adoration spread across his features. There on the bed before him sat his beautiful Maria as she was settled back against the headboard and she held their daughter delicately to her chest as she gave her her feed. There wasn't a moment in the day that Maria was anything less than the epitome of beauty and elegance in his eyes, but he had to admit that he had always found her at her most beautiful whenever she was nursing their child. 'I thought you would have been long asleep by now.' He whispered softly when she allowed herself to tear her gaze away from Rosmarie in order to meet his own, a sleepy and yet breathtaking smile appearing upon her warm rosebud lips as he removed his tie. 'It's nearly midnight.'

'I was just about to drift off when she started crying for her feed.' She admitted as she allowed her head to drop back against the headboard and her crystal blue eyes glistened with the deep love and affection that she held for her six-month-old, Rosmarie continuing to suck sleepily upon her nipple as her small hand cupped the softness of her breast in its palm and she released perfect coos of contentment every now-and-again. 'Besides, you should know by now that I can't sleep properly if I'm not held in your arms.' Georg released a loving chuckle as he lowered himself down carefully onto the edge of their bed in order to remove his shoes, nothing but pure love and devotion sparkling in his deep blue eyes when he cast his gaze over to the miraculous woman that had made her way down the aisle toward him a little over a year ago and made him the happiest man alive.

As Rosmarie continued to take her feed, Maria felt her mind wandering back to Liesl. In truth, she hadn't been able to think of much else since her daughter had confided in her about her pregnancy. Whilst she was still deeply disappointed in her, she felt such compassion for her eldest child and empathized heavily with her fear. She wanted so terribly to tell Georg; after all, they were partners in everything, but she knew that it was Liesl's news to break, not her own, and that she had a promise to keep. Without even noticing it, Maria sighed, attracting the attention of her husband as he was fastening the final button upon his nightshirt. 'Maria, my love, what's the matter? You've been so preoccupied since I returned home from Innsbruck this afternoon.' He spoke gently to her as he climbed slowly into bed next to her a few moments later and leaned back against his pillows.

'I've just been terribly exhausted today, darling, that's all.' She reassured him as she continued to soothingly pat the small of Rosmarie's back through the silken material of her nightgown. 'All I need is a night of proper rest and I will be fine and well, I assure you.' Georg nodded slowly in response, not truly believing his wife's excuse but knowing from experience that it was wise not to press her when she was tired. 'There we go, my little love.' She whispered gently once Rosmarie had released her nipple a short time later, a loving smile upon her lips as she brought her daughter into a sitting position in her lap and swept her hand soothingly through the dark brown hair she'd gained from her father.

'Rosmarie gasped softly as she extended her small arms out to her father and Georg released a gentle chuckle in response before he drew his daughter into his embrace with a tender kiss to the side of her head, his eyes holding nothing but pure love and devotion for her when she allowed her head to settle upon his shoulder and she buried her perfect little face into the side of his neck before releasing a gentle sigh of contentment.

'Vati loves Rosmarie.' He whispered softly into her hair as he supported her rear with one arm and ran his free hand slowly along the curve of her spine through her nightgown. 'Why don't you lay yourself down and try and get some rest whilst I get this little one off to bed?' He whispered softly to the beautiful woman beside him as her head had fallen against his shoulder and he could tell that she was fighting against the desperate urge to just surrender and allow sleep to claim her. 'I'll get her settled in her cot and then I'll come to bed myself, hmm?' The gentle hum that Maria gave was confirmation enough for him, and so he waited until she had lay her head down upon her pillow before he slipped off of the bed and turned his head towards his beautiful little girl, burying his nose into the perfect dark brown curls which covered her small head as he felt her blinking against his neck. _How has it been half a year already?_ He asked himself as he continued to slowly pace the bedroom with Rosmarie snuggled against him, his strong hand on her upper back as he patted it comfortingly in order to lull her into a blissful slumber. _It only feels like yesterday that I was cradling her in my arms for the first time._

It didn't take much longer for Rosmarie to drift off against his shoulder, her thick dark eyelashes fluttering against his neck as she released the softest of snores and he started to carry her slowly over to her cot that stood at Maria's side of the bed. Once he had come to a stop beside his daughter's small bed, he cradled the back of her head warmly in his palm before bringing her away from his chest and beginning to lay her down carefully. 'There we go, my angel girl.' He whispered gently once her back had hit the mattress. 'Sleep well.' With one final affectionate sweep of his hand through her perfectly soft hair, he began to make his way slowly back around to his own side of the bed that he and Maria shared. Once he was once again settled in bed beside the beautiful woman who had completely stolen his heart with her compassion, gentility, voice, and heart, he slowly slipped one arm slowly beneath her neck to cushion her head somewhat before wrapping his free arm protectively around her slight waist and bringing her back into his chest.

'Mmm...' Maria hummed softly in satisfaction as she settled back into him. 'Goodnight, Georg.'

'Goodnight, my darling Fraulein.' He whispered before pressing several soft kisses to the back of her neck, a soft smile upon his lips as he cuddled up to her. 'Pleasant dreams.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of this story! I know it's a very different kind of stories from the others on this site, and I don't know if it's ever been done before, but I hoped you enjoyed it and that you will follow it to find out about any upcoming chapters. Thank you so much, too, to a brilliant friend of mine, DeadlyFandoms for all the help you have given me! Also, please let me know in the review section what you thought about it and also let me know if I should continue or not! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Liesl awoke the next morning, everything came back to her with a sudden pang. There was no time for her to rest, for she instantly remembered everything that had unfolded and everything that was still yet to do so. She still felt her heart twist awfully with guilt as she recalled the sheer sadness that had lived in her mother's clear blue eyes when she had told her about the baby; but was soothed - to an extent - when she was able to remind herself of the support that Maria had offered, and of course she knew that Nicolas would stay by her side too. Yet, in spite of what comforts she was able to find, there was one piece of fear that remained in her mind and it made her chest feel painfully tight. Telling her father. Even though she knew that he loved and cherished her deeply and that she was one of the most precious things in the world to him, she also knew that the news of her pregnancy would shock him to his core and that he wouldn't be anywhere near as calm and understanding as her mother had been the previous afternoon. He'd undoubtedly give her a thorough scolding, reminding her again and again about how stupid and reckless she'd been and about how she had practically shamed the family name.

Feeling tears spring to her eyes as she turned carefully onto her side and slipped her hand beneath her pillow, Liesl allowed her free hand to come to rest upon her still-flat belly before she brushed her thumb soothingly against where her baby was continuing to grow safely and allowed her eyes to flutter closed as she attempted to picture what her little boy or girl was going to look like when it was born. Would it have her soft rosebud lips or Nicolas's fuller ones? Would it have her deep blue eyes or Nicolas's perfect hazel ones? Despite the fact that Liesl thoroughly enjoyed creating a mental image of what her baby was going to look like when it was eased into her arms for the first time and despite the fact that she hoped that her child would resemble its father more than her, she knew deep in her heart that she would love her son or daughter unconditionally no matter who it resembled the most. Running her hand slowly over her abdomen once again, she cast her gaze down to where her baby was slowly developing and felt a surge of complete love and devotion for it course through her as she knew that in less than a month she'd have a small bump that would be the unmistakable proof of the love she shared with Nicolas.

She had never anticipated that she would discover that she was going to become a mother at such a tender age, of course she hadn't, and she'd always believed that she would have settled down into a blissful marriage with a man who spent every waking moment trying to make her see just how deeply he loved and cherished her before she found out that she was going to become a mother, but that was merely a fantasy that her young mind had created. She loved Nicolas with her entire heart and soul and made certain that she found the time to remind him of that at least once a day, and she knew that once the baby had arrived he would throw himself into being a father and that he would shower their child with as much love and devotion that he possessed. He had always been so affectionate toward her, so patient and gentle, and there was no doubt in her mind that he would treat their baby with just as much tenderness as he did her when he held it in his arms for the first time. Just thinking about that precious moment made her smile softly, tears of pure love and happiness now shining in her eyes as she nuzzled her nose into her pillow and allowed her eyes to fall closed, thoughts of her little family filling her mind.

She just couldn't wait.

The smile upon her lips faded when her stomach began to twist painfully, however, a feeling that she was all too familiar with. She sat up slowly in bed, desperately hoping that she was mistaken. She waited in silence for a few moments as the twisting continued, begging for it to just be a passing sensation - perhaps from the nervousness that she was feeling at the thought of facing her father later that day - but her heart filled with dread as the twisting only grew more painful and bile began to rise in her throat. Now she was certain. Without a second thought, she all but threw herself out of bed and hurried to the bathroom at the end of the landing, making it just in time before she collapsed in front of the toilet and began to vomit violently. She had always had a fear of vomiting, ever since she had seen her mother vomit blood when she'd been laying on her death bed just days before her passing, and she occasionally suffered from mild panic attacks when her vomiting had been particularly violent and intense. Soft tears began to dance down her soft cheeks as she continued to vomit, the pain in her stomach and the burning in her chest gradually growing more intense due to the fact that she was simply bringing up bile.

A wave of calmness washed over her, however, when she felt a warm hand come to settle upon the middle of her back and her mother's natural scent invaded her senses when she lowered herself down onto the floor beside her. 'I'm here, my darling, it's alright.' Maria soothed gently as she used her free hand to gather Liesl's hair and hold it out of her face as the muscles in her daughter's body continued to contract forcefully, Liesl sobbing gently between heaves as she clutched the sides of the toilet bowl tightly in her hands. 'Just relax your body and take slow, deep breaths, sweetheart.' Maria continued to speak calmly to the seventeen-year-old as she ran her hand tenderly along her back and she tried to remember the words that Georg had murmured into her ear when she'd been the one in that position whilst she had been pregnant with their daughter. 'I know that it's horrid, my darling, but it doesn't last forever.' She reassured her. 'You're only going to have a few more weeks of this and then it'll stop.' Liesl gave a slow nod as she continued to take slow and deep breaths and her eyes were closed, her thoughts returning back to what her baby was going to look like in order to distract herself from the nauseousness.

It was a short while later when the severe nauseating sensation in the pit of her stomach finally started to dissipate and she lowered herself down to sit fully on the tiled floor of the bathroom before pressing her back gently up against the wall, sighing softly in contentment when she felt her mother take one of her hands before she brought it to her lips and pressed a tender kiss to the back of her palm. Maria then stood slowly from the floor before making her way over to the sink and running a cloth underneath the tap so that she could use it in order to clean her daughter up somewhat, a loving sigh escaping her lips as she started to wring out the cloth and she cast her tender gaze back over to Liesl who now had her eyes closed in fatigue as her head had dropped back against the wall. The deep disappointment that she felt towards her still hadn't gone away fully, but when she watched her eldest daughter bring her hand up to her stomach and she saw her begin to caress slow circles against where her baby lay safely within her, she felt a surge of sheer pride course through her as she knew that Liesl understood what she had gotten herself into. She also knew, just by looking at her, that she'd make an incredible mother.

After making her way slowly back over to her with a loving smile upon her soft rosebud lips, Maria lowered herself back down onto the floor next to her daughter before stroking the backs of her fingers across her porcelain cheek which prompted Liesl to turn her head slowly towards her. 'I am so proud of you.' Maria whispered softly as she gently began to wipe her daughter's mouth with the damp cloth and Liesl allowed a soft smile to appear upon her lips, her cheeks still red from her exertions as the fatigue was evident in her deep blue eyes. 'You've been through so much on your own these last few months, my darling, and you haven't complained or grumbled about anything and you've had to cope with so much without any assistance.' Liesl listened intently to her mother's words. 'I told you yesterday that I was indescribably disappointed in you for what you did, and I still am trying to come to terms with the fact that you let things get as far as they did, but now I find that I am so much more proud of you than I am disappointed. I never doubted that you were a strong person, my love, because I could see that you were from the moment we met. Over the last year-or-so, however, you've proven to me that you have so much potential and that you are so much stronger than I first thought. I know you're scared about becoming a mother, my darling, but I also know that you are strong enough.'

'I love my baby already, mother.' Liesl giggled gently. 'It sounds strange, saying I love something that I can't even feel yet, but I just can't explain how much love I have for it.'

'It was that way with me, Liesl.' Maria admitted as she took her daughter's hand warmly in her own and swept her thumb across her knuckles. 'From the moment I received the telegram that told me I was pregnant with Rosmarie, I knew I loved her. I only grew to love her more when I began to show, and for you it will be just as wonderful, I promise.'

'I've been thinking..' Liesl sighed as she snuggled against her mother and Maria slid her arm warmly around her middle, humming in response as she kissed the top of her head. 'I know that I said that I wanted to wait before we told father about the baby because I wanted to be sure that things would be fine, but I think it might be easier for all of us if we speak with him about it today. The longer I put it off, the longer I'm going to have this guilt eating away at me and the more angry he's going to be when he finds out. If we tell him today, I know he'll still be furious with me and I know he'll start yelling at me, but at least he won't feel as betrayed as he would if I told him weeks from now, mother.'

'Liesl von Trapp,' Maria cupped her daughter's face gently in her palms before kissing her forehead lingeringly. 'You are an absolute wonder, my darling.'

'I need you to hold my hand when I tell him, mother, or else I won't be able to find the words.' Liesl whimpered softly. 'I can already see the disappointment in his eyes.'

'I will be holding your hand from the moment we go into his study until the moment we come out, Liesl, I swear.' Maria reassured her. 'I'm going to be right beside you.'

As she had always been.

* * *

Georg groaned in annoyance as he set his pen down upon his desk later that same morning and leaned back in his chair with an exasperated huff as he gazed down at the large pile of party invites and important documents that he still had to sift through and sign, his eyes falling closed momentarily as he felt the beginnings of a migraine and he rubbed his temple slowly with the tips of his fingers. After yet another night of little sleep due to the fact that his precious little girl was cutting yet another tooth and that the only thing that could settle her was sucking upon the fabric of his nightshirt as he paced slowly around his bedroom and sang Edelweiss into her hair, making his way through an unending pile of the duties that he was expected to tend to was the lowest thing on the list of things that he desired to be doing at that moment. Rolling his eyes at the quiet knocking on the door to his study a few moments later, he grumbled a gentle 'enter' before the door opened with a soft squeak and the vision that was his wife made her way into the room.

in Maria's hand was a steaming cup of tea that rested upon a saucer as there was a loving smile upon her perfectly soft lips and her crystal blue eyes glistened preciously as she approached his desk before setting the saucer down slowly before him. 'I _thought_ you might be in a bit of a mood.' She teased gently with a perfect smirk as she made to stand behind him, her arms draping loosely around his neck before she leaned down slightly to press her soft lips against his cheek in a tender kiss. 'I may not remember a great deal about my parents, my love, but one thing I do remember is something my mother always used to say to my father when he came home from work in a dark mood. A cup of tea when you're exhausted does absolute wonders.' Georg couldn't help but chuckle affectionately at that, as he always did whenever Maria told him something about her childhood or her long-deceased parents that she remembered, his lips curling up into a loving smile before he reached up to take one of her soft hands in his own and he brought it slowly to his lips in order to leave a long and warm kiss to the smooth skin at the back of her palm. 'You always work far too hard, my darling, you're always in here for hours on end.'

'It's what society demands of me, I'm afraid, my sweet one.' He admitted as he leaned back in his desk chair and felt Maria's hold tighten slightly around his neck when her soft lips came into contact with the warm skin that they discovered just behind his ear, a gentle hum of contentment escaping him as she lingered slightly before drawing away. 'But that's not to say that I don't long for a few hours to myself every now and again.' He felt his heart swell with the love he possessed for her when he felt her nuzzle her porcelain cheek gently against his, his thumb running soothingly across her knuckles before she turned her head to brush a kiss against his jaw. 'Are you _trying_ to distract me, Baroness?' Her only response was a faint hum as she continued to dot simple kisses along the sharpness of his jaw, her warm hands running soothingly along the front of his chest through the thin material of his shirt as her kisses ventured down the side of his neck and his eyes fell closed of their own accord. 'You are _such_ a tease.' He told her with a loving smirk.

'Mmm...so I've been told.' She murmured against his smooth skin as she continued to brush slow open-mouthed kisses over his neck, her arms unwinding from around his neck in order for her to slide them warmly around his waist and begin to slip the buttons of his jacket carefully through their holes. 'You can hardly relax when you've got such a tight jacket on, now can you, darling?' He shook his head silently in response before reaching back to place his hand warmly upon the side of her neck, his thumb caressing her flesh. 'Let's see what we can do about that, shall we?' He felt her smirk gently against his neck when she slipped the final button through its hole, her arms unwinding from around his middle in order for her to take hold of the lapels of his jacket and begin to slide the article of clothing over his shoulders. Chuckling softly as his wife continued to cover his neck with tender kisses, Georg leaned forwards slightly in his chair in order to aid her in removing his jacket before she hung it over the back of the chair and pulled him back to her.

'Are you quite finished with distracting me now, my lovely Baroness?' He teased with a hint of a chuckle in his tone once she had practically forced him back into his chair by the shoulders and was now kissing her way back up his neck towards his ear, her kisses soft and warm as she massaged his shoulders through his shirt and he let out a light groan.

'Your muscles are so tense, darling.' She hummed softly into his ear as her perfectly sculpted hands continued to work to get the knots out, gentle groans escaping Georg's lips. 'That's because you spend so much time bent over this desk instead of outside with the children and I, you know.' She told him as she kissed his cheek softly and a gentle smile appeared upon her lips when his head fell back against her arm and he gazed up at her with nothing but love in his eyes, her heart racing with love for him as she bent down to place a soft kiss upon his warm mouth. 'I don't know why you always insist on wearing your ties so tightly,' Her lips curled up into another perfect smile when she stopped with her ministrations to his shoulders, her fingers slowly sliding around to where his tie was knotted at the base of his throat beneath the collar of his shirt. 'I don't know how you're supposed to relax when your tie is so tight, so I'm afraid that it's going to have to go.' Georg shook his head good-naturedly as he sat up slightly and allowed his head to return to its natural position, Maria nuzzling the tip of her nose soothingly against the warm skin that she discovered just below his jaw as she began to slowly undo the knot of his tie.

'Where on earth has the innocent young woman who I woke up to this morning disappeared to?' He questioned, a perfect giggle escaping her as she was now nuzzling his neck.

'Oh, Georg, she disappeared the moment you began kissing her.' She told him as she finally managed to unknot his tie and she removed the thin article of clothing from around his neck. 'She returned momentarily when our beautiful little girl woke up and needed her Vati to help take her pain away, though, and she fell more in love with you as she sat on our bed and watched you settling our daughter.' Georg couldn't help but smile when he felt his wife press a tender kiss to the back of his head, her hands running soothingly down his arms as he thought back to how he had held Rosmarie close to him that morning, her beautiful face buried into his neck as she had whimpered through the pain which accompanied teething and he had pressed countless kisses into her soft brown hair whilst patting her back soothingly and singing softly into her ear. 'I love you terribly, Georg.'

Georg stood from his chair, then, a mischievous grin upon his lips as he took her soft hands in his own and began to lead her over to the small window seat.

'Georg, what about your work?' Maria questioned with a knowing smirk as he sat and lowered her down into his lap.

'I think I've earned myself a break, Maria.' He admitted gently. 'Besides, there happens to be a beautiful woman in my arms that I'm simply _desperate_ to kiss.'

Maria giggled slightly at that, but it was cut short when she felt Georg's warm lips upon her own. His lips were soft and the languid kiss that he'd caught her in was beginning to draw her in, like the pull of sleep after an exhausting day with their children. She brought a hand to the side of his neck as Georg gently pushed her lips apart and deepened the kiss, feeling herself getting lost in his affections as they were nothing if not hypnotic. When she felt him begin to caress her waist through the thin material of her dress, though, the illusion shattered and there was only one thing on her mind. The talk. She and Liesl had agreed that they would tell Georg about the baby once lunch was finished and she'd sent the younger children out into the garden to play so they didn't hear the shouting that the two of them knew would come forth from Georg at one point. She detested hiding things from her husband and she wished more than anything that she could simply come out and tell him, but it wasn't her place to do so. He was going to be furious enough as it was when Liesl told him, and it wouldn't do for her to go blurting it out and have him force her out of his arms in order to go in search of Liesl. She had to respect her wishes.

She was brought back to the present by Georg smoothing the backs of his fingers along her cheek a short time later and the slightly concerned look in his eyes made her realize that he had once again been able to sense that something was wrong with her. 'I wish you would tell me what's wrong, my darling.' He sighed deeply when she forced herself to meet his worry-filled gaze. 'I know that you're tired due to Rosmarie's teething, sweetheart, but I feel like there's something you're not telling me. Has something worried you?'

'I'm just worried that Rosmarie's pain is too much for her.' Maria half-lied as she placed her soft hand upon her husband's chest and felt her stomach turn with guilt once again. 'Whenever I hold her whilst she's crying because of it, she looks up at me and I can see in her eyes that she's waiting for me to do something to take the pain away for her. It's just so hard to see her in such agony and not be able to do anything for her except from let her suck on a cold cloth or on your pyjama shirt, Georg, and it's so hard to hear her screaming and being unable to feed. We both suffer when she's teething, Georg, because she hardly takes her milk off of me and then I'm left in pain because of it.' She sighed.

'Oh, my love, come here.' He spoke gently to her as he brought her close and allowed her to lay her head down upon his shoulder, tears sparkling in her crystal blue eyes whilst she gripped the thin material of his shirt in her hand and she nuzzled her nose slowly into the side of his neck. 'I know you feel for her, sweetheart, so do I, but there's not a lot that we can do for her. Compared to Brigitta when she was teething, Rosmarie's coping magnificently. Brigitta never slept when she was teething because she was in such pain, and I remember how Agathe and I had to take it in turns to sit up all through the night with her whilst she screamed the place down.' He ran his hand slowly along the curve of her spine through her dress. 'Agathe had the same problem as you, my love, with the pain due to Brigitta refusing to feed from her, and so we asked the doctor if there was anything that we could do for her. He told us that Brigitta was more likely to accept her milk if she expressed it and put it into the refrigerator for a few hours before trying to give it to her, and so we did that and Brigitta would finish the entire bottle every time. She wasn't taking Agathe's milk from her directly, because her gums were too painful. When the milk was cold, though, Brigitta took it because it helped to soothe her gums, so you could say that we killed two birds with one stone.' Maria nodded with a soft smile.

'Do you think that it would work for Rosmarie?' She asked hopefully as she sat up in his lap and slipped her arm slowly around his neck. 'Do you think she would take her feed?'

'It's worth a try, darling, if it helps both of you to be in less pain.' He smiled as he reached up to stroke her fringe carefully away from her forehead before kissing it lingeringly.

'What would I do without you?' She shook her head with a loving smile as she stroked his hair with the tips of her fingers.

'Hmm...' He tapped his chin. 'Be a terrible excuse for a nun, I suppose.'

 _'Excuse me?'_ She exclaimed with an amused smile. 'I wouldn't be a _terrible excuse_ for one, I would just be an...an out of the ordinary one.'

'You'd be a flaming gorgeous one, I'll give you that.' He breathed as he stroked the tips of his fingers warmly down the sharpness of her jaw. 'Everything about you is _exquisite_.'

'Oh, shut up.' She blushed with a gentle smile as she cast her gaze down to his chest, her light blue eyes glistening beautifully when he brought her gaze back to his own.

'I know you don't see it.' He admitted with a loving smile. 'I know that you've been self-conscious ever since Rosmarie came along.'

'I just can't seem to lose all of the baby weight.' She sighed deeply. 'No matter how many times I walk up that blasted mountain.'

'Listen to me.' He spoke softly as he cupped her perfect face in his hands. 'You are the most attractive woman in the world to me and I fall more in love with you with every day that passes. I know you're worried that all I see when I look at you is the extra weight that you gained from your pregnancy, but that couldn't be further from the truth. When I look at you I see the mother to my eight children and my best friend, Maria, and I see the incredible woman who made it possible for me to have a relationship with my children before I lost them all forever. You are so beautiful both inside and out, darling, and even though I admit that Elsa was beautiful on the outside she wasn't even close to being as beautiful as you are on the inside.' Maria smiled tearfully at him as she cupped the sides of his neck warmly in her palms. 'My point is, Maria, baby weight or not, you're still the most beautiful woman in the world to me and even more-so because the baby weight just reminds me of how strong our love is for each other. Our love gave us our daughter.'

'It did, didn't it?' She agreed softly. 'I love you so much, Georg, honestly.'

'I love you too, my beautiful Baroness.' He reached up to stroke her fringe delicately to one side once again. 'More than I could ever hope to tell you.'

* * *

And so, quicker than perhaps either of them would have liked, lunch was over and it was time to tell Georg everything. Liesl would've been lying if she'd said that she didn't feel scared, because, quite frankly, she was terrified. Her one comfort, however, was knowing that the support of her mother would help her through it. They were both sitting upon the small settee opposite Georg as he sat at his desk, a slightly confused expression etched onto his face as he looked over at them and their mutual nervousness must've been as plain as the noses on their faces. 'Would one of you please explain to me what is going on?' He asked slowly after a few moments of them sitting in an uncomfortable silence.

Liesl looked at her mother with tears sparkling in her deep blue eyes, then, Maria nodding gently with a tender smile before she squeezed her hand reassuringly and slipped her fingers carefully through the gaps in hers. 'Father, there's something that I need to tell you.' Liesl admitted softly as she felt her heart begin to pound and her legs were already beginning to shake, her stormy blue eyes locked with her father's as he remained sitting at his desk. 'Do-do you remember when I went over to see Nicolas on New Year's Day?' Georg nodded silently as the crease in his brow only deepened. 'Something happened when I was there and ever since it did I've been trying to find a way to tell you.' She said.

'Okay, mein schatz, what is it?' He asked gently as his brow furrowed in slight concern for her.

 _'Schatz.'_ Liesl sighed inwardly to herself as she tightened her hold upon her mother's hand and felt her heart sink slightly. _'The pet-name that he and mother used to use for me whenever I was hurt or unwell. He really isn't making this any easier.'_ She gave herself a moment to gather her thoughts before she swallowed the tears that were travelling up her throat and cast her gaze back over to the man who she had always looked to first for love and protection. 'When I was there I was sat on the settee with Nicolas and after a while he began to kiss me. We kissed for a while and then one thing led to another and we were...' Her voice faltered softly before Maria caressed her hand. 'We were intimate.'

She saw the instant flash of fury in his eyes.

 _'How intimate_?' He hissed through gritted teeth.

She felt her stomach twist as awfully as it had done earlier that morning as she remained sat on the settee and knew what she wanted to say, but she just couldn't bring herself to say the words. 'Georg...' Maria sighed as she shifted closer to their daughter and slid her free arm around her waist whilst still holding her hand. 'She's going to have a baby.'

He was silent for a long time after that. Eerily silent. He just sat there behind his desk with his eyes closed and his jaw set with rigid tension. Liesl wanted desperately for him to say something - anything - no matter how painful his words may be. She looked helplessly at her mother but found little comfort in her light blue eyes, knowing that she was as anxious as herself about what his first words were going to be. After several more long moments of stiff anticipation, they turned back to Georg as he finally let out a deep sigh. 'How long have you known about this?' His voice was unreadable as he refused to meet her gaze, the tears that had been stinging in Liesl's eyes now scrolling down her cheeks.

'Two months, father, but I'd already been pregnant for two months when I found out about the baby.' She managed to choke out through her soft sobs as Maria held her close.

'And you knew about this too, Maria?' He growled as his anger-filled gaze locked with the gentle one of his wife.

'She only told me about the baby yesterday.' She admitted, her voice barely audible.

'And you didn't think to tell me?' He furrowed his brow as he shook his head at her.

'Georg, it wasn't my news to tell.' She insisted. 'And Liesl wanted to wait.'

'Why?' He hissed. Liesl gave no answer. 'Well, I don't even have to ask who the father is, now do I? Nicolas _flaming_ Schweitzer.' Liesl couldn't even find the strength to meet his gaze, never mind respond to him. It felt as though her throat had completely closed. 'Do you have any idea of how irresponsible your actions were? How you disrespected I and your mother by breaking your promise to us?' Liesl's tears only fell faster as she could hear the complete disappointment and fury in the voice of her father, her heart breaking.

'I'm sorry.' She choked out.

'Sorry isn't good enough in this situation, Liesl!' He barked as he slammed his fist down upon his desk, both Maria and Liesl gasping sharply in shock. 'I thought you were better than this! Your mother and I trusted you with the slightest bit of responsibility and you threw it right back in our faces!' His stormy blue eyes were now almost black with anger.

'I didn't mean for it to happen!' She exclaimed tearfully when she finally forced herself to look at him, her angry tears now streaming down her porcelain cheeks.

'That's irrelevant!' His voice only grew louder with rage. 'What matters is what you've now gotten yourself into; what you have to deal with! This isn't something simple, Liesl, it is the life of a baby that we're dealing with! A real human being! You always insist that you're an adult and that you want to be treated like one, but this just shows your mother and I that you're no better than a child and that you can't be trusted to act responsibly when we're not around!' Maria knew that she had to interject. She could see that he was hurt and that his emotions were now consequently running away with him, but she was terribly afraid of what one of them may say if she were to sit there and hold her tongue.

'Georg, I-'

'Maria, silence. I'll get to you in a moment.' He ordered, Maria rather taken aback at how he'd spoken to her as though she were simply Gretl's age.

'Father, please..' Liesl whimpered softly as she gazed over at him and Maria continued to soothingly brush her thumb across her knuckles.

'You always made me so proud of you, Liesl, and I've always been able to tell guests at parties about how much of a credit you are to me.' He scoffed. 'How can I do that now?'

'I'm sorry, father.' She sniffed, her eyes and nose now red from her sobbing.

'So you keep saying.' He grumbled. 'Now leave us; I need to speak with your mother.'

Liesl cast her gaze over to Maria, then, an apologetic look in her tear-filled eyes before Maria sighed lovingly and pressed the softest of kisses to her soaked cheek. 'Go, darling.' Liesl then stood from the settee before clasping her hand over her mouth and making her way out of the study as she bit back sobs, slamming the heavy door behind her. Maria felt nothing but pure anger towards her husband as the two of them sat in silence for several long moments once their daughter had left the room, a long and deep sigh leaving her lips as she attempted to keep herself as calm as possible. 'Was there really any need for that?' She asked gently as her hands now lay in her lap. 'Was there really any need for you to be so beastly towards her, Georg, or to stop her from trying to explain herself at every opportunity?' She scolded, glowering at him. 'I've never seen this side of you.'

He simply glared back at her as he fixed himself a small glass of Scotch before settling back in his chair and shaking his head slowly in slight disbelief. 'Our _daughter_ , Maria, our seventeen-year-old daughter has just come to me and told me that she is four months pregnant after spending an afternoon at her suitor's home. On top of that, I am told that my _wife_ , the woman that I have been concerned about and lost six hours of sleep over due to worrying about her last night, knew about it and thought that I didn't have a right to know too. I find out all of that in the space of twenty minutes and you ask me if there was any need for me to lose my temper about it?' He scoffed before throwing back the glass of Scotch and set the glass down on his desk. 'I'm your husband, Maria, I would've thought that I meant more to you than this!' She couldn't contain her anger any more.

'It's not like that at all!' She snapped. 'Liesl made me promise that I wouldn't tell you!

'So you chose some stupid alliance with our daughter over me?' He spat.

'What? So you're saying that you have more rights than her?' She retorted. 'This isn't some Naval hierarchy, Georg!'

'I had a right to know!' His eyes had once again grown dark with fury.

'And _she_ ,' Maria stood from the settee, then, and made her way up to her husband's desk before stopping in front of it. 'Had the right to keep her own secret! You might be her father, Georg, but chivalry is the only law that says she must tell you about everything that occurs in her life!' Maria's cheeks had now turned a deep shade of red as she yelled.

'I thought we said no secrets?' He growled as he gazed up at her with betrayal in his eyes. 'I thought we swore to one another that we would always be honest with each other!'

'This isn't as black and white as all that! Surely you must understand why I didn't say anything!' Her brow furrowed.

'No, not particularly, all I see is distrust and deceit from both you _and_ our daughter!' He hissed.

'Deceit?!' She laughed out loud. 'You've got to be joking, I haven't deceived you at all!'

'You lied!' He stood sharply from his chair. 'By not telling me about this - about our daughter being _pregnant_ at the age of seventeen, for crying out loud - you lied to my face!'

'And why do you think she wanted to keep it from you?' She shook her head with a look of pure disappointment on her face. 'She didn't want to tell you about the baby because she _knew_ that you'd overreact! She's seen how fierce and hot-tempered you can be, and she was terrified of seeing that side of you again! I guess her fears were well invested.' The tears were dancing slowly down her cheeks now as she stood before her husband, her chest rising and falling heavily from her sudden outburst. 'I want you, once you have calmed down, to go and find our daughter and to hold her in your arms. I want you to apologize for how unfeeling you were towards her and I want you to mean it with all your heart and soul. I want you to let her know that you're there to support her and are going to continue to be throughout the rest of her pregnancy and after, Georg, because even though she disrespected us and lost our trust, she is still our daughter and we are still her parents. She needs us now more than she ever has, and I am not going to permit her to go through this without us.' Georg kept silent as she continued to choke out words. 'I mean it, Georg, if the two of you aren't at peace by tonight then you're sleeping alone.'

And, with that, she turned on her heel and made her way out of her husband's study, leaving him alone to make his decision.

* * *

Nicolas couldn't help but pace back and forth as he waited out in the garden, his chest constricting with agonizing worry. Liesl had been in floods of tears when she'd telephoned him just half-an-hour ago and the only details that he had been able to make out was that she needed to see him desperately. He was utterly petrified as thousands of different scenarios played out in his mind, each one more devastating than the last. He just needed to see her, to hold her in his arms and to know that everything was fine with she and their baby. A gentle sigh of relief escaped him when he heard the back door to the villa squeak open and he turned in place to see Liesl making her way through it whilst she let out broken sobs, her cheeks already stained with tears as she made her way quickly down the stone steps and hurried over to him as he opened his arms to receive her. She all but collapsed in his arms once she had reached him, her face burying immediately into the thin material of his shirt as he wrapped his arms protectively around her slight waist. 'Please!' She managed to choke out through her loud sobs as he helped her find her feet and she immediately nuzzled her face into his neck. 'Please don't let go of me, Nicolas!'

'I'm not going to, my darling, I swear.' He reassured her with his growing concern for her clear in his tone as he turned his head toward her and pressed countless tender kisses into her soft dark hair, his once freshly-ironed shirt now creased at the back as she gripped it desperately in the palms of her hands and he ran one hand comfortingly along the perfect curve of her spine through her dress. The thoughts that he had been having whilst he had been stood alone in the garden a short time ago returned with a vengeance as he held Liesl safely in his arms and she continued to sob gently into his neck, the images that were racing through his mind far worse than they'd been when he had been trying to figure out what it was that could have put her into such an inconsolable state. 'Liesl, my love, what's happened?' He asked quietly as he slowly drew her away from his chest, his suitor's stormy blue eyes glistening with unshod tears as her cheeks were stained with fallen ones and she swallowed hard several times in an attempt to get her words out. 'Is - is the baby okay?' He asked softly as he placed his strong palm upon her lower abdomen and locked gazes with her, a minute smile appearing upon her lips as she nodded.

'The baby is fine, darling, but I - I just told my father about everything and...and oh, Nicolas, he's so angry with me!' She exclaimed gently before he wrapped his arms tenderly around her once again and brought her to his chest as her soft sobs started up once more, her head coming to rest upon his shoulder as she slipped her arms around his middle and snuggled up against him. 'He called me a child and told me that I had disrespected both he and my mother by being intimate with you, and he told me that I was no longer a credit to him in his eyes. I tried to tell him countless times that I was sorry; that I didn't mean to fall pregnant and that it was an accident, but he just kept on interrupting me and then he sent me out of the room so that he could talk to mother on his own. I could hear the two of them screaming at one another from the top of the stairs. I really didn't mean to get mother into any trouble, Nicolas, I just needed somebody to talk to and she's always been there for me when I've needed her!' She sobbed gently against his neck.

'Oh, my beautiful girl.' He murmured gently against her forehead when he turned his head slowly towards her and pressed a lingering kiss to the warm skin that he found there. 'Your mother loves you more than anything, Liesl, anyone who sees the two of you together can see that. From the moment you told her yesterday, she would have known that your father would be furious with her for keeping such an important secret away from him; for lying to him, but that just shows how deeply she loves you.' His warm lips curved up into a loving smile as he gazed down at the beautiful young woman in his arms and saw that she now had a small smile upon her lips as her tears continued to dance warmly down her porcelain cheeks. 'There it is,' He spoke softly as he wiped the stray tears from her cheeks with the tips of his fingers. 'There's that smile.' Liesl let out a gentle giggle.

'You always know exactly what to say, don't you?' She sighed lovingly as she brought her hand up to settle upon his chest, her fingers curling into the crisp material of his shirt. 'I - I love you so terribly, Nicolas.' She stroked the tips of her fingers tenderly along the sharpness of his jaw as she continued to gaze into his handsome hazel brown eyes, the tip of her soft pink tongue coming out to moisten her lips somewhat as she allowed her gaze to drop from his, down to his lips and back again before he drew her slightly closer, placed his index finger lightly beneath her chin and tilted back her head. Then, with a gentle tilt of his own head, Nicolas captured her lips with his own, not allowing any doubts to live in her mind. The kiss was sweet and soft in the beginning but soon became passionate and purposeful as he teased her lips apart and deepened their kiss, trying to draw every ounce of fear out of her. He secured his hold around her before allowing one hand to venture up her arm and plunge gently into her warm brown locks, a perfect whimper escaping her as he began to comb soothingly through them as he pulled her closer. He felt Liesl pull away from his shoulder, then, her soft hands sliding up his chest toward his shoulders before she clung to his lapels and began to return his kiss with just as much tenderness and passion as he was giving. All she wanted in that moment was to feel safe and loved, and whenever she was with him - whenever he took her into his arms and kissed her - she couldn't feel anything but. His arms were her home, and she adored that.

She couldn't stop the warm smile from appearing upon her lips when he began to trail his kisses away from her mouth and along her cheek, his lips soft against her skin as they just barely brushed against her on their journey down towards her sharp jaw. She allowed her eyes to drift closed of their own accord as she tilted her head forwards, her warm forehead coming to rest upon his shoulder as he began to kiss his way down her neck. 'Nicolas...' She breathed as one of his strong hands remained upon her waist through her dress and his free hand came up to cup the other side of her neck in its palm, his warm lips leaving soft open-mouthed kisses over her porcelain skin as she turned her face into his neck and sighed deeply in contentment. 'Darling, please...' She whimpered. '...What if father sees?' Nicolas drew back slowly from her neck, then, pure love in his dark eyes.

'Let me take you on a date, Liesl.' He told her, gently, taking her perfectly sculpted hand in his before bringing it to his lips and leaving a tender open-mouthed kiss to the warm skin that he discovered at the back of her palm. 'Give me the opportunity to put my arm around your waist as we sit together in a booth at one of the cafe's in town, and let me spoil you. Just once.' She opened her mouth to speak but his index finger pressed against her lips before she could say a single word. 'You always say no when I want to let you know how much I love you by purchasing you a new dress or taking you out somewhere fancy, but just for today I want you to allow me to spoil you rotten. Please, my darling.'

'You already do enough for me, Nicolas.' She reminded him as she allowed her arms to slip around his neck. 'You love me, you protect me, you defend my honour and you have always been there to comfort me when I have needed you to be. I already know that you love me and I don't need an expensive dress or new shoes to be reminded of that. Not when I have something so much more precious and that will last so much longer.' One of her arms unwound from around his neck in order for her hand to come to lay upon her belly, a soft smile appearing upon her lips when his strong hand came to cover her own and he slipped his fingers through the gaps in hers. 'However,' She rose onto her tiptoes in order to press a tender and chaste kiss onto his lips. 'I will allow you to take me out to a cafe and to put your arm around me. Then, maybe we can go on a walk in the park?'

'That sounds incredible.' He kissed her hairline, brushing his thumb slowly across her knuckles. 'Now come on, I don't want to waste a moment of the time I've got with you.'

Liesl couldn't help but giggle, then, his arm going possessively around her shoulders as her own wrapped around around his waist and he began to lead her out of the garden.

* * *

Maria was positive that she had never felt so alone as she lay staring up at the ceiling later that evening. The bed in her old room felt cold and unwelcoming, and her frame was painfully far away from her husband's protective embrace. She felt her heart begin ache as she began to recall his hold, the way her body fit so perfectly against his and how he would lean over to kiss her chastely every night, but it would always turn into something more than a mere goodnight kiss. No, his long and passionate kisses before the two of them went to sleep were a nightly ritual that she was now missing desperately. She touched the tips of her fingers lightly to her lips - feeling the ghosts of his slow kisses there. She sighed beside herself and swallowed hard in order to ward off the tears that were threatening to fall. Georg still hadn't been able to make amends with Liesl. She had never seen him so furious, or so stubborn, and she couldn't believe that he was allowing his emotions to stop him from reaching out to their daughter when she needed him the most.

Turning slowly onto her side as she felt the aching in her heart become more intense, Maria felt the corners of her lips curl up into a loving smile as she took in the perfect sight of her beautiful little girl. For the first time in over a fortnight, Rosmarie was finally sleeping peacefully. Her cheeks were still bright red from her teething and her skin remained stained by the tears that had been streaming down them earlier that evening, but there was a look of complete and utter contentment upon her flawless face as she slept in her cot now. Maria had taken her husband's advice earlier that morning and had expressed some of her milk before taking it down to the kitchens and refrigerating it, and when she had offered the chilled bottle to their daughter just before she had begun getting her ready for bed, Rosmarie had accepted it eagerly from her. The sight of her perfect little girl finally being able to fill her tiny belly with her milk had warmed Maria's heart, considering she knew that Rosmarie hadn't been feeding properly since her second tooth began to cut through, and she wasn't ashamed to admit that several tears had trailed down her cheeks as she'd cradled her daughter in her arms and watched her take her feed eagerly.

'My angel...' Maria whispered softly as she slipped her hand through the bars on Rosmarie's cot and smoothed the backs of her fingers across her porcelain cheek, a quiet giggle escaping her when her daughter shivered slightly at the sensation of the cool metal of her wedding band against her warm skin. '...Sleep well, mein liebling.' Even though Maria knew that she would be woken by the pained screams of her six-month-old just a few hours from that moment, she was still content to just lay beside her and watch her tiny chest rise and fall rhythmically as her thick dark eyelashes fluttered. There was a faint knocking upon her bedroom door a few moments later and she sat up slightly in bed, her brow slightly creased in confusion before the door squeaked softly as it opened and Liesl hesitantly made her way through it. 'Hello, my darling.' She smiled as she settled back against the pillows of her bed and Liesl closed the door softly behind her so not to disturb Rosmarie from her slumber, a small smile on her lips as her cheeks were tear stained.

'I can't sleep, mother.' Liesl admitted softly as she wrung her hands in front of herself. 'I've been laying there for the last four hours just reliving the conversation that you and I had with father earlier this afternoon. Every time I try and close my eyes I see the anger in his eyes and hear the way he scolded me, and it just won't go away. I had hoped he would have calmed down a little by the time I came home from my date with Nicolas, but the moment I entered the family room and sat with Gretl and Marta he walked out. He couldn't even bring himself to look at me when we were all sat together at dinner, mother, and I don't know how much of this I can take!' She whimpered gently, a deep sigh of sympathy leaving Maria's lips as she looked over at her. 'I couldn't lay there on my own anymore and I knew that you and father were sleeping apart tonight, so I just thought-'

She stopped herself short, her hands continuing to wring together as she gazed down at her mother's carpet.

'Of course you can come and have a cuddle, sweetheart.' Maria reassured her as she carefully drew back the thick covers and there was a warm smile upon her lips, Liesl's deep blue eyes lighting up slightly as she made her way quietly over to the bed and climbed onto the mattress beside her mother. Once she'd covered herself with the luxurious quilt, she allowed her mother to slip her arm securely around her middle before she was drawn into her warmth and she lay her head down upon her warm shoulder. 'I know that you feel as though your father is never going to come round, my love, but he will eventually calm down and see sense.' Maria sighed softly into Liesl's dark brown hair as she turned her head towards her in order to press a tender kiss onto her hairline. 'You must remember that he's concerned about you and hurt that he's the last one to find out about this.'

'But I never meant to hurt him, mother.' Liesl sighed deeply. 'I didn't even mean to fall pregnant in the first place.'

'Your father and I both know that you didn't mean to, my darling, but we also know that you're far from stupid and that you knew that there was a risk of you falling pregnant if you were intimate with Nicolas.' Liesl nodded silently into her mother's neck. 'I think that's what made him angrier, Liesl, the fact that you knew about the risks and yet you still put yourself into that position. In truth, I think he's more angry with himself than he is with you.' Maria saw the slightly confused look in her eldest daughter's eyes as she tilted her head back against her shoulder. 'You're his little girl, Liesl, you're still his baby even though you're not Gretl's age anymore. He probably feels as though he's failed you due to not being there to make you see sense before you were intimate with Nicolas. Darling, he knows that you're going to find it difficult to care for the baby while continuing with your studies and also trying to keep your courtship with Nicolas healthy and strong. It's hard enough to meet the demands of a newborn when you're an adult, never mind as a teenager, and it must break his heart to know that his little girl is going to have to go through all of that. It's not just a matter of feeding, changing and entertaining your baby, darling, it's having sleepless nights when they wake simply because they need to be held close to you and it's trying to decipher what all the different cries mean.' Liesl sighed.

'I never stopped to think about how father feels about all of this, mother, I just thought about myself and Nicolas.' She sighed. 'I realize that what I did has affected everyone.'

'It has, my darling.' Maria admitted as she stroked her daughter's dark hair comfortingly. 'Things are going to be completely different as soon as this baby enters the world.'

'Do you think father will love the baby when it's here, mother?' Liesl asked nervously. 'I want my baby to know it's grandfather; I want father to have a relationship with it.'

'I think he loves the baby _now_ , darling, he's just upset and angry about it all.' Maria reassured her. 'As soon as he's had a chance to calm down, then we can talk to him again.'

Liesl nodded sleepily before she snuggled further into her mother's embrace and buried her face into her neck, breathing in her natural perfume as she felt her kiss the crown of her head lingeringly and tighten her hold around her waist. 'Try and get some sleep, sweetheart.' Maria whispered gently into her dark brown hair. 'I'm going to stay right here.'

'Do you promise?' Liesl murmured sleepily against her skin as she draped her arm slowly over her stomach and anchored herself to her.

'With all my heart, mein liebling.' Maria reassured her as she leaned over slightly in order to turn out the lamp upon her bedside table, Liesl humming in contentment.

'Goodnight, mother.' She whispered into the darkness.

'Goodnight, Liesl.' Maria replied as she allowed her free hand to come to rest upon her stomach through her nightgown. 'Sleep well.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you, everyone, for reading chapter two of this story! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and I hope that if you haven't done so already, then you'll follow it so you can know about any future updates! Also, please leave a review so I know what you thought, and once again, if you're going to leave a critical review then please may it be constructive criticism! Thank you all once again, and I hope you all come back for chapter 3! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was just beginning to peek through the curtains, allowing small amounts of light to spill into the room as Georg lay quietly in bed the following morning. He hadn't slept a wink the previous evening, the nauseating fullness of his mind and the cold space beside him on the bed making it simply impossible for him to clear his mind and succumb to the clutches of slumber. As the hours had continued to slowly crawl by and as he had gazed up at the ceiling whilst listening to the slow ticking of the clock on the wall, the only thing that he had been able to think of had been Liesl and the fact that he had failed her once again. On the evening of her birth, seventeen-and-a-quarter years ago, as he had cradled her in his arms for the first time, he had promised her that he would always be there to protect her and guide her footsteps as she grew older.

He'd remained true to his word for over a decade and the bond that the two of them had shared had become one that had been unbreakable, the two of them hardly leaving the other's side whenever he came home on leave. There was no doubt in his mind that his precious Liesl had been a father's girl when she had been growing up, but that only caused the aching in his heart to grow all the more intense whenever he thought back to how he'd shut her out along with his other children after Agathe's early demise The time they'd needed him the most.

She had come to him many times in the weeks following her mother's death, tears sparkling in her dark blue eyes as she had clutched the teddy bear that Agathe had given her for her fourth birthday to her chest and had gently requested to snuggle on the settee with him as she had been unable to sleep. Depending on the state that he had been in on the evenings that she found the courage to enter his study, whether he was somewhat stable or whether he had thrown back several glasses of Scotch to help numb the ache in his heart that Agathe's demise had caused, he had occasionally allowed her to climb onto the settee beside him and curl into his side for a few minutes. He had never let her fall asleep there, though, as he had known that if she had drifted off against him then he would have to carry her back to bed. The way that he and Agathe had once done together.

As the years had gone by, the two of them had drifted apart and she had stopped coming to him in search of comfort at night. When she had been hurt or unwell, she had gone to the Nanny or to her Governess instead of requesting that he held her close until she felt better as she had once done. He had pushed her away from him and ruined the bond that they'd spent years forming all because of his own damn grief and self-pity, and even though he had her back again now, he still couldn't forgive himself for what he'd done.

The news of her pregnancy had shocked him to the core, there was no denying that. Whatever he had expected her to say about what had happened when she had gone to visit Nicolas on New Year's Day, it certainly hadn't been that the two of them had been intimate. Liesl had always been such a shy and quiet child, a child who preferred to settle in a corner and read a storybook rather than have friends over for play-dates or tea-parties as Gretl and Marta loved to do now, which was why he had been lost for words when she had told him what had happened between she and Nicolas just four months ago.

He knew that it had been wrong of him to scold her so harshly the previous afternoon and even though he had been furious with her for breaking her promise to he and Maria, his intention hadn't been to upset her as much as he had. It was just so painfully hard for him to come to terms with the fact that his perfect little girl, the same little girl who used to ask to be carried on his shoulders when her legs got tired on one of their family walks, was only five months away from having a child of her own. Deep within his heart he could tell that she was going to make an exceptional mother, considering she'd always had such a motherly nature. From the moment Kurt had been born she had been the doting older sister and had wanted to help Agathe care for him in every way possible, whether it had been feeding or bathing him. When he had shut her out along with her six siblings after Agathe's passing, she had practically taken on the role of their mother. She would bathe Gretl, who had only been one-and-a-half at the time, in the evenings along with the help of the Nanny until she got old enough to do it unaided, before feeding her a bottle and putting her into the cot that she had pushed into her own room so that she could have her close by. She would also make sure that the others got all of their school work done.

He couldn't help but sigh deeply as he once again realized just how alone he was without Maria snuggled against him. Yes, she was still usually asleep by this time and her head would be buried into his neck as she released the softest of snores and her arm would be draped loosely over his middle, but at least she'd be there. At least he'd know that she was warm and comfortable and that she was actually getting some sleep instead of laying awake and worrying about Rosmarie and her teething. Ever since the two of them had come home from Paris at the end of their honeymoon a little over two years ago, they had only spent three nights in separate rooms. The first time had been when both Brigitta and Louisa had come down with a head cold and they hadn't wanted to do anything other than cuddle with their mother, meaning that Maria had gone to spent that night in her old room so that the girls could both snuggle up against her and get some rest. The second time had been when she had been one week overdue with Rosmarie and she'd been unable to get comfortable due to the chronic ache in her back, prompting her to climb out of bed and painfully waddle her way down to her old bedroom so that she didn't wake her husband with her constant tossing and turning through the night. When she had woken up the following morning she had found herself wrapped up in his arms, though, one of his hands supporting her swollen belly as the other had been tenderly massaging her lower back through her nightgown. The third evening that they had spent apart was last night, due to the fact that he hadn't been able to find the words to say to Liesl regarding his temper earlier that afternoon.

Last night had been the most difficult to get through.

He couldn't help but sigh deeply once again as he recalled just how much he had hurt both his wife and his daughter with his sharp tongue the previous day, his heart aching as he remembered how the two of them had left his study in tears due to the fact that he had been unwilling to listen to either of them. He had let his pride control what he'd said. He sat up slowly in place, then, before running his fingers slowly through his dark hair and telling himself that he had to put his own feelings to one side and think only of theirs.

He had to make things right.

* * *

For as long as he had lived, Georg knew that he had never felt anything as tense as the breakfast that he had just had. And he'd never forget it, either. It was funny; he'd spent years in the Navy, been in more daunting situations than he could recall, and yet it was a simple family breakfast that had sent chills down his spine. Chills and regret. That was the first time that he'd seen the physical effects of his sharp tongue and he didn't like it one bit. It made him feel sick to his stomach that his words had caused so much pain to two of the most important women in his life, and he knew that it would be quite some time before he could truly forgive himself for that. Yet, with determined strides he headed toward his study, hoping - praying - that he would be able to figure out a way to make it up to both his wife and daughter, or at least find the very beginning of the process. He never made it past the threshold to the room as he arrived at his study, however, for in the window seat sat his wife - her cheeks holding a soft blush as her beautiful blue eyes were puffy from crying and her forehead was pressed lightly against the cool windowpane. 'Maria?' He spoke softly so not to startle her as he began to make his way slowly into the room, a deep sigh escaping him as she turned her head slowly to face him and her eyes glistened with unshod tears. 'Oh, my darling, what's the matter?' He asked lovingly, nothing but worry in his eyes as he approached her and she shuffled across carefully in order to make room for him on the bench before he slowly lowered himself down onto it.

She was silent for a moment as his strong hand found the small of her back through the pink fabric of the jacket of her skirt-suit and he began to draw tender circles into it with his palm, her tear-filled gaze cast down to her lap as she swallowed hard in order to remove the tears that she could feel were caught in her throat. 'I've let it all go to my head, Georg.' She sniffed quietly as she wrung her hands slowly in her lap and the diamond upon her wedding band sparkled beautifully in the sunlight that came through the window.

'What do you mean?' He furrowed his brow slightly as he shifted closer to her and allowed his arm to slip comfortingly around her waist, his hand coming to settle upon her hip.

'I lost my temper with Rosmarie and snapped at her when we were in the sitting room together after breakfast.' She whimpered. 'It wasn't her fault, the little darling, she's just in so much pain and was trying to tell me how much she wanted it to go away, but I was just so stressed and overwhelmed about you and Liesl that...that I just lost it with her! Oh, Georg, you should have seen how shocked and sad she looked. I instantly hated myself for it afterwards.' A solitary tear trickled down her cheek as she let out a gentle sob.

'Oh, Maria, don't be so hard on yourself.' He spoke gently to her as he brushed his thumb against the jut of her hip through her skirt. 'It happens to all of us, sweetheart, and I know that you would never upset her on purpose, and I know that _you_ know that you wouldn't either.' She turned her head slowly towards him, then, her eyes filled with tears.

'But what kind of a mother snaps at her little girl just because she's in pain?' She asked softly.

'You were upset, darling, you were tired and just like Rosmarie, you just wanted someone to take your pain away. You didn't want to snap at her, I know that, it just came out.' She nodded silently in understanding as she leaned back in his hold. 'The only person who is at fault in all of this is me, my love, not you.' He admitted to her with a loving sigh.

'No, Georg, we're both at fault.' She reminded him as she brought her hand up to rest upon his strong chest through the thin material of his shirt, her head falling back to settle upon his shoulder through his jacket. 'I know that you feel as though you're always second best to our children because I always side with them when they make a mistake and you become angry with them, and I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am for that. You're my husband and I swore to you in my vows that I'd be there to support you with every decision that you make, and I just feel as though I've broken that vow now.' She couldn't help but hum softly in contentment when she felt him begin to brush the tips of his fingers through her short auburn hair, her eyes fluttering closed for a moment as she reveled in the soothing sensation. 'What I'm trying to say, Georg, is that I should have come and spoken to you about Liesl on the day that I found out. I understand now that by lying to you every time you asked what was wrong, I only made the outcome worse.'

'I know that you love our children, Maria, anyone who sees you with them knows that instantly.' She gazed into his eyes as he spoke gently to her and his hand was fixed upon her hip once again. 'Sometimes I _do_ feel second best to our children when you side with them if I've been too harsh whilst scolding them, but I truly cannot blame you for that, my sweet one. Even though I've reconnected with them now and even though I have a relationship with the seven of them, I still find it hard to control my temper when one of them misbehave.' He took her small hand warmly in his larger one once again. 'You have been incredible over these last few days, my love, and I can't even begin to explain to you how proud I am of you.' Her brow furrowed just slightly. 'You have a six-month-old daughter who is making it impossible for you to get a good night's sleep at the moment, and yet you have still been there to help Liesl through her morning sickness. You have been there to reassure her that things will be fine and to hold her after I lost my temper.'

'I just wanted her to feel as though she had someone to fall back on.' She admitted with a small smile. 'Someone to confide in when Nicolas isn't here.'

'And you let her throw all of her burdens on you, Maria, which is one of the things I love most about you.' He told her. 'The only thing you care about is this family's happiness.' She couldn't help but sigh lovingly as she ran her hand softly across the front of his chest. 'I want to apologize for the way that I spoke to both you and Liesl yesterday, darling, I was completely out of line and I never should have spoken to you as though you were beneath me. I vowed to myself at the start of our engagement that I would never try to have any sense of authority over you again and that I would always treat you as my equal, Maria, and not as though you're lower than me.' She shook her head lovingly at him.

'It's okay, my darling.' She reassured him softly as she brought her hand up to cup the warmth of his cheek in her palm, Georg sighing gently in contentment as he nuzzled into her caress when she brushed her thumb lovingly against the smooth skin that she discovered there before he turned his head to press a tender open-mouthed kiss to her palm.

'No, it's not.' He shook his head as he covered her small hand with his own upon his cheek and entwined their fingers before bringing their joined hands to rest in his lap, slowly sweeping his thumb across her knuckles before he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed tenderly over the gold band which was still resting proudly at the base of her ring-finger. 'You needed me to support you just as much as Liesl did yesterday, darling, and I did all but that. I want that to change though, sweetheart, I want to make things right again.' As she allowed her gaze to lock with his own, then, she couldn't deny the abundance of love that was living there. She could see that his apologies were genuine, that he meant every word that he had just said and that he would do everything in his power to never hurt her again. With a soft smile of acceptance, she leant up and captured his warm lips with her own. Instantly, he sank into her kiss, relieved at her unmistakable forgiveness but also overwhelmed by the amount of love he held for her. The contact was enough to remove his mind from reality, for he had been desperately craving her closeness ever since their dispute almost twenty-four hours earlier. He made sure that he truly savoured every slow brush of her lips against his own.

He wrapped his arms more securely around her slight waist when her fingers began to play with the greying tips of hair at the nape of his neck. He couldn't help but smirk when he felt her deepen their kiss; clearly he hadn't been the only one starved of affection. They continued to draw out their kiss, basking in its intimacy as he permitted his hands to roam slowly along his beloved's lower back and she threaded her fingers through his hair. They parted eventually, however, but were unable to tear their gazes away from each other as they allowed their foreheads to kiss and he kept his arms warmly around her waist as her warm breath hit gently against his face. 'I love you.' She let out a soft giggle.

'I love you too, mein schönes mädchen.' He hummed before kissing the tip of her nose softly.

'I need you to promise me something, Georg.' She admitted as she allowed her hands to come to rest upon his chest through his shirt, her thumbs brushing gently against it.

'Anything, my love, just name it.' He reassured her as he brought his own hands around to rest possessively upon the curves of her sides through her jacket.

'Make things right with Liesl, darling, please.' She begged softly. 'She needs to know that she has our full support in this, Georg, that you still love her despite all of this.'

'But what if she doesn't want to know?' He asked gently as he dropped her gaze momentarily. 'I wouldn't, given the way I tore into her yesterday.'

Maria couldn't help but smile as she hooked her finger beneath his chin, then, directing his gaze slowly back to hers before she leaned forwards to capture his lower lip in a slow and chaste kiss. 'Trust me,' She gazed up at him with nothing but love sparkling in her crystal blue eyes as he ran his hands along her sides. 'She'll hang onto your every word.' The two of them began to lean in for another kiss, then, but paused when the unmistakable cry of their daughter from her bassinet in the family room reached them. 'Speaking of making things right with our children, darling, I had better go and mend my bridges with Rosie.' Georg couldn't help but chuckle softly at that, Maria giggling along with him.

'What would I do without you?' He shook his head in slight disbelief that the beautiful woman in his arms was really his wife. That she belonged to him.

'You never have to worry about that again.' She reminded him before pressing one final chaste kiss onto his cheek, a loving smile upon her lips as she stood from the seat she'd been sitting in with him and brushed down her skirt before making her way elegantly across her husband's study, turning back toward him once at the door. 'I love you, Georg.'

'I love you too, Maria.' He reassured her as he was lowering himself down into the chair at his desk, a handsome smile upon his slightly swollen lips. 'So much, my darling.'

And with that, she was gone, leaving him to think deeply about how he would make things right between he and Liesl once more.

* * *

Dinner just hadn't been the same without her father. In fact, it had been eerily quiet - a presence and spirit that was so obviously missing. She had excused herself early due to not having much of an appetite, and now found herself making her way out slowly onto the terrace, basking in the cool fingertips of the evening breeze as they brushed through her hair like a loving hand. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to let everything wash over her, to let it all sink in and to come to terms with all that had happened over the last several months, and, she hope that she could prepare herself for whatever was to come next. Then, her thoughts shattered as she saw him, her father, sat alone on the bank that led down to the lake that she had fallen into along with her mother and siblings the summer before last. His mind was shut off from the world, his thoughts clearly far away. He'd always been one to brood, and was always more of an internal thinker, but Liesl could tell by his body language that he was suffering greatly. He was hunched over, searching for answers that he didn't have. And she felt awful. However, the sight gave her some newfound determination, and so, with a deep huff of preparation, she gathered up her confidence and - slowly - made her way over to him. Whilst her mind was made up, her steps were still slow and she wondered what she could possibly say to him. After all, she didn't even know how he was feeling. He didn't notice her, not until she was beside him and she gently cleared her throat. 'May I sit?' She squeaked gently and watched as his stormy blue eyes, the ones that he had passed on to her, filled with awe - wondering why he'd been blessed with such an opportunity before he nodded with a soft smile.

She lowered herself down slowly onto the grass beside him, then, a deep sigh escaping him as he went back to gazing out at the sparkling lake and she placed her hands neatly in her lap. Neither of them said a word for several long moments as they watched the swans and birds swim and skim through the clear water as the sun continued to slowly set behind the Untersberg in the distance, the soothing rustle of the calm evening breeze in the trees being the only sound that passed between them until Liesl made herself break the silence. 'I really am sorry, father.' She admitted softly as she turned her head slowly towards him and wrung her hands together in her lap, her stormy blue eyes finding his as the gentle breeze continued to sweep softly through their thick dark hair. 'I'm sorry for so many things: for disrespecting you and mother, for acting so recklessly, for getting myself into such an intimate situation with Nicolas when I knew about the risks. The thing that I find I'm most sorry for, though, is making you feel as though you can't say that I'm a credit to you any more. I know I'm damaged goods now, father, and I know that me becoming pregnant might bring scandal on our family but that isn't what hurts most.'

She paused momentarily to swallow the tears that had become trapped in her throat. 'What hurts most is the fact that you haven't been able to look me in the eye since mother and I told you about the baby. I don't blame you for being angry and ashamed of me, father, because I'm truly ashamed of _myself_ for what I've done and as you said, it was so incredibly foolish of me to allow things to get as far as they did, but I need you to be able to acknowledge me. I want you to be able to hold me close to you and tell me that it's all going to be fine and that you're going to support me, father, because I can't do this without you!' A solitary tear scrolled down her cheek as she dropped her gaze to her lap.

'Oh, mein schatz...' She lifted her tear-filled gaze back to his as he spoke gently and she felt his arm wrap slowly around her waist. 'You could never be a disappointment to me! I know that I lost my temper yesterday, and that was wrong of me, but I hope you can understand that it was only because I love you and I want to protect you. But now I see that all I did was cause you more pain and I am so sorry for that, Liesl.' His voice was now coated with tears of their own as he brushed his thumb slowly along the curve of her side through her dirndl, soft tears rolling down his firstborn's cheeks as he drew her close and allowed her to lay her head down upon his chest before she grasped the fabric of his shirt tightly in the palm of her hand. 'Fathers hate to see their little girls grow up and start families of their own, darling,' He murmured gently into the dark hair that he had passed on to her. 'But they usually don't have to worry about that sort of thing until their daughter is in her early twenties at least, sweetheart, so can you imagine how much I felt as though I had failed as your father when your mother told me that you're pregnant? My Liesl, you're only seventeen!' She pulled away from his chest, then, her eyes sore.

'I never planned for any of this.' She choked out. 'Everything just happened in such a blur, father. One moment he was kissing me on the settee and the next thing I knew...it'd happened. I don't want you to hate him, though.' Georg opened his mouth to interrupt, but closed it when he saw the slight desperation in his eldest's deep blue eyes. 'He's told me that he's going to stick by me and support me through all of this, father, and he has promised me that he is going to be there to help me raise our child. When the two of us were on our date yesterday we were talking, and - and he brought up the subject of marriage. We're both of the legal age, father, Nicolas and I, and if we were to marry and go away on our honeymoon for a few months before coming home again, then there would be far less gossip then there will be if we didn't.' Georg's heart started to pound quickly. 'I spoke to mother about it when I was laying with her last night, and she says that it's commendable that Nicolas wants to make such a bold move. It proves that he loves me.'

'But you're my little girl.' He sighed as he reached out a trembling hand to cup the roundness of her cheek in his palm. 'You can't just grow up so quickly, Liesl.'

'Father, I'll always be your little girl.' She reassured him with a tearful smile. 'Even when I'm in my thirties and I have several children I'll still be your little girl.'

'Can we _please_ just worry about this little one before you start going on about more children?' He teased gently as he placed his hand upon her belly. 'One's enough for now.'

'I want you to love my baby, father.' She sighed. 'I want you to love it just as much as you would if I were already married. I want my child to love you just as much as I do.'

'Just because I was angry about the fact that you're going to have a baby, darling, does not mean that I don't love it.' He told her gently. 'This is my _Grandchild_ , Liesl.'

'I love you so much, father.' She sniffed as she shuffled closer to him upon the grass and snuggled into his side, laying her head upon his strong chest.

'I love you too, my precious girl.' He hummed against her crown before kissing it softly, brushing his thumb against her belly. 'You're going to be the perfect mother, you know.'

'How can you be so sure?' She whispered sleepily. 'I keep worrying that I'm just going to mess everything up and make a fool of myself.'

'I am sure of it because you have always made me so proud of you when you've been looking after your brothers and sisters.' He admitted softly. 'You really _are_ a credit to me.'

Truer words had never been spoken.

* * *

Georg had tried his hardest to enter the bedroom without waking his wife later that evening - hoping to let her regain some of the energy that she had lost over the past couple of days - but her words had been true, she really couldn't sleep well unless he was there to hold her in his arms. He could see her stirring as he made his way over to their bed. Even when she was on the verge of waking up, she still looked so at peace and more beautiful than he'd ever known. He changed quickly - albeit quietly - into his pyjamas, but, when he turned back to the bed, he found Maria gazing at him - her light blue eyes half-lidded from the need for slumber. He couldn't help but smile gently as he sat down next to her upon the bed and pressed his lips gingerly against her own. 'I'm sorry if I woke you.' He whispered lovingly as he began to idly stroke the softness of her porcelain cheek.

'Don't apologize, darling.' She shook her head sleepily as she gazed up at him. 'At least I know that I get to fall asleep with your arms wrapped around me tonight.'

'And it is _always_ going to be that way from now on.' He smiled, promising fidelity to her.

'I'm so proud of you, you know.' She sighed as she took his free hand in her own and swept her thumb soothingly across his knuckles.

'For what?' His brow creased slightly as the smile never left his lips.

'For doing as I asked and making up with Liesl; I know the whole thing has been incredibly hard for you.' She admitted.

'It's not so much _that_ , darling, I just feel as though I've failed her.' He sighed deeply as he continued to smooth the backs of his fingers across her warm cheek.

Maria sat up slightly, then, resting her perfectly sculpted hand upon his warm bare shoulder. 'You haven't failed anyone.' She reassured him as firmly yet gently as she could.

'I shouldn't have lost my temper, though.' He pointed out.

'Okay, I'll agree with that...' She giggled sweetly. '...but I know that your anger only came from love for her, Georg.'

'I just wanted to protect her.' He admitted, Maria swearing that she could hear a faint whimper in his voice. 'I wanted her to stay my little girl for as long as possible.'

'You still _can_ protect her, darling, and she will always be your little girl even if she has a baby of her own.' She reminded him with a soft smile. 'If you stay by her side and keep on loving her, then that's all she is ever going to need. She needs both of us if she's going to get through all that pregnancy and motherhood throws at her, Georg.' She sighed.

'I love you.' He said firmly, Maria's heart fluttering slightly as the way that he spoke the words sent her back to that magical night in the gazebo at the end of summer 1938.

'I love you too.' She leaned in and initiated another kiss, except this time she made sure to let it deepen, to savour the warmth of his lips and the safety of his arms around her. She brought a hand to tangle in his hair and it didn't take too long for the passion to grow and reach new heights, for their kisses to become fiery and just somewhat desperate. Maria lay back against the mattress - drawing her husband down with her. His kisses traveled along her jaw and he almost lost himself in her soft whimpers as he gently nipped at the sensitive spot just below her ear. 'Make love to me, Georg.' She whispered, her eyes closed as she focused upon the sensation of his warm lips brushing against her skin.

He didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading chapter three of this story, and I hope you enjoyed! I know that it's not as good as my previous chapters, but I wanted to explore how Georg would be feeling once he'd had chance to think everything over in his head. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter with a review, and once again, if you're going to leave a critical review then please make it constructive criticism. Thank you once again to DeadlyFandoms, who helps me so incredibly much and makes all of this possible, because I would be lost without all of the help I have been receiving, and thank you once again to all of you who have stayed with this story up to now and I hope you will all come back to read chapter 4! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that this is a little bit of a time-jump considering Liesl and Georg only made amends in the previous chapter, but I received a review which said that I could improve by adding a little more of a time-jump between chapters, so that's what I'm going to do every now and again! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please remember to leave a review!**

* * *

The last two weeks had passed in the blink of an eye. It only felt as though it had been yesterday when she and Nicolas had been laying in one another's embrace on the grass in the garden of the villa whilst the two of them had discussed wedding and honeymoon plans, and yet here she was now, stood before the tall mirror in her bedroom as her mother continued to lovingly tie the laces that closed up the back of her chiffon wedding gown and her hand was drawing slow circles into the small swell of her belly through the delicate material, a trembling sigh escaping her lips as she knew that Nicolas was already waiting for her down in the Grand Hall along with his parents and her father and younger siblings. The last fortnight had been awfully chaotic with plans for the wedding reception and for their honeymoon, not so much the wedding ceremony because she and Nicolas had decided that it was only to be a simple affair, meaning that the two of them had been unable to spend much time together. It brought a small smile to her lips, however, to know that as soon as the wedding reception had come to its conclusion, her father was going to be driving she and Nicolas to Innsbruck in order for the two of them to embark on their three-month-long honeymoon. Her parents had told them that they would be happy to help them pay for a more luxurious get-away, but neither of them desired to stray too far from Salzburg in case they had to travel home earlier than they intended due to the fact that Liesl would only have a few weeks left of her pregnancy by the end of their trip. Liesl also knew that it put both her mother and father's minds at rest to know that she wouldn't be heading out of the country in such a delicate condition.

Her mother's soft and warm hands upon the creamy skin of her shoulders was what brought Liesl back to the present a few moments later, a tender smile upon her lips as she met her loving gaze through the mirror and watched her run her hands comfortingly down the outside of her arms. 'You look absolutely beautiful, my darling.' Maria sighed happily as she rested her chin upon her shoulder, a gentle smile forming upon her own lips as she saw the nervousness and uncertainty sparkling in her eldest daughter's stormy blue eyes.

'I know that you're nervous about what the next few months are going to bring with them, sweetheart, because I felt the exact same way on the morning of my wedding. My stomach was in knots all morning whilst the Sisters were helping me into my dress and when I was walking through the courtyard to the cloister, but the moment that I saw your father standing at the top of those steps any doubts and worries that I might have had just disappeared.' Liesl listened intently as she held her mother's gaze through the mirror, Maria taking her hand in hers before she led her slowly over to her bed and they lowered themselves down onto it. 'All my life, before I came here to start working as your Governess, I had felt as though I was alone. My parents were both killed in a fire at our cottage when I was around five-years-old and from that day onward, for the next thirteen years, I was forced to live with an Uncle who would always tell me that children were to be seen and not heard. I was locked in the attic at the top of his farmhouse most of the time and to this day I still have a terrible fear of spiders, but the worst part of it was that I was alone. I was already confused enough as to why my mother and father weren't coming back for me, but to know that there was nobody I could talk to about how I felt made my grief spiral out of control.' She told her. 'To be fair, I suppose being alone was better than being with him.'

'So what did you do?' Liesl asked softly.

'I stole the key that my Uncle used to lock and unlock the attic door and I wore it around my neck on a small chain that I'd found. He found out that it was gone, of course, but I eventually managed to convince him that he had misplaced it. Then, every morning when he left to go into town, I would climb down the mountain that his farm was on and I would make the five-minute walk to Nonnberg Abbey to climb up a tree and look over into the Reverend Mother's garden. The Sisters always sounded so beautiful when I heard them sing on their way to Vespers and I felt as though I would never be able to feel alone if I was surrounded by them, and so I eventually ran away to the convent on the day that I turned seventeen and the Reverend Mother took me on as a postulant. Things were wonderful for a while and I didn't feel so alone in the world, but I soon started to feel as though I didn't fit in. The Sisters were kind to me and they never made me feel unwelcome, but I know that they discussed my flaws when I wasn't there. I remember a time when I missed chapel due to the fact that I had been singing up on my mountain that morning, and when I returned to the convent the Sisters were all stood in the courtyard looking at me. I knew that they had been discussing me again, and it only caused me to feel alone again.' Liesl nodded with a small smile.

'What I'm trying to say, Liesl, is all my life up until the day I met you, your brothers and sisters and your father, I had felt as though I was all alone in the world. I thought that I was simply a nuisance and that I would never find anyone who understood me, but all of you do. I felt sick to my stomach with nerves on the day of my wedding because I felt as though I was going to let all of you and your father down. Everything was so new to me and seemed so daunting, darling, and I was just so overwhelmed with emotion. When I saw your father waiting for me, though, when I saw the way that he looked at me and I saw the smile on his face I knew that I would never feel alone again because he was going to vow to support me in every way, shape and form.' She took Liesl's hand lovingly in her own, slipping her fingers carefully between the gaps in her daughter's before brushing her thumb across her knuckles. 'When you walk towards Nicolas in a moment, I want you to keep your eyes fixed on him. I want you to see the way he looks at you and I want you to realize that he loves you, Liesl, because he wouldn't be doing all of this for you if he didn't love you more than anything else in the world. He is the perfect husband for you, my darling.'

'I know.' Liesl giggled tearfully. 'I love him so much, mother, I just don't want him to feel as though he made the wrong decision by marrying me in a few year's time.'

'I don't know much about him, sweetheart, but one thing I do know is that he is besotted with you and that every word that he says to you in his vows is going to be from his heart. I've seen the way that he's looked at you over the last couple of days and I've seen how gentle he is with you when the two of you are sat on the settee together in the family room, darling. He's a good man, Liesl, and good men aren't like buses.' A perfect smile appeared upon Maria's lips as she squeezed her daughter's hand affectionately. 'There isn't going to be another one along in ten minutes' time.' Liesl couldn't stifle the loving giggle that escaped her lips then. 'He's not going to feel as though he's made the wrong decision by marrying you, Liesl, I swear that. Anyone who sees the two of you together knows that you are both _perfect_ for each other, and I know that you know it too.'

'I don't know what I would do without you, mother.' Liesl admitted with a tearful sigh a few moments later. 'I love you so much.'

'I love you too, my beautiful girl.' Maria smiled as she smoothed the backs of her fingers soothingly along her porcelain cheek. 'Now, I am certain that Nicolas is only getting more anxious with every passing minute, so I think we should make a move.' Liesl nodded happily in response before she and her mother rose from the bed and began to make their way over to the door. 'You never have to feel alone again, Liesl, I promise you.' A loving smile appeared upon Liesl's lips as her mother stopped her just before she could make her way out onto the landing, her eyes sparkling with nothing but love for her as she embraced her gently. 'I'm always here.'

'I know.' Liesl smiled as she nuzzled slowly into the side of her mother's neck, feeling Maria stroke the soft brown curls that cascaded down her back. 'You always have been.'

It wasn't long until their warm embrace broke, the two of them sharing a loving smile before Maria took her daughter's hand supportively in hers and began to lead her down the landing toward the stairs. 'Deep breaths, my darling.' Liesl nodded in response when the two of them came to a stop at the top of the staircase, Maria kissing her cheek tenderly before she began to make her way down the stairs in order to signal for Nicolas's mother to start playing the piano that she was sat at. 'I love you.' She whispered softly when she came to a slow stop beside her husband as he was stood at the foot of the staircase, a gentle smile upon Georg's lips as he dipped his head to press a slow kiss against her own before she ran her hand across his chest through his shirt and made her way over to where their children were sat, accepting Rosmarie from Brigitta with a gentle smile. It was a few moments later when Nicolas's mother, Katharina, began to play the wedding march on the piano and the small congregation stood in order to watch Liesl gracefully descending the staircase. 'Doesn't Liesl look beautiful, my little love?' Maria whispered quietly into her now seven-month-old daughter's ear with a precious smile as she watched her eldest daughter make her way down the stairs with her head held high.

Liesl's heart was pounding violently within her chest as she made her way as elegantly as she possibly could down the staircase and she could feel all eyes on her, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips when the very first person her eyes fell upon was her father as he stood waiting at the foot of the stairs. There was a warm smile of complete pride upon his lips and a loving sparkle in the stormy blue eyes that he'd passed on to her, and she forced herself to swallow hard in order to remove the tears of sheer joy that she could feel clawing their way up her throat as she carefully made her way down the final three steps and came to a slow stop beside him. He pressed a slow and lingering kiss to the centre of her forehead then, a single tear dancing over the soft curve of her cheek before he reached up to sweep it away with the pad of his thumb. 'Your mother would be so proud of you if she was here to see what an incredible young woman you've grown into, Liesl.' He told her with a loving smile as he allowed her to rest her hand in the crook of his arm. 'It was hard for me to come to terms with at first, but now I know you're not my baby anymore. You're your own person now; you're wise enough to make your own decisions, Liesl, and I respect that completely. You're not a child anymore, you're a strong woman just like both of your mothers and I love you so deeply.'

'I love you too, father.' She whispered before rising up onto her tiptoes to kiss his cheek delicately, the two of them sharing a warm smile before he began to lead her slowly towards Nicolas and she remembered exactly what her mother had told her. As she walked slowly beside her father, she allowed herself to meet her fiance's gaze and was immediately overwhelmed by the amount of love his warm hazel brown eyes held for her. There was a smile of pure love and devotion upon his soft lips as he waited for her at the end of the Hall, her own lips curling up into a tearful smile as she could feel her hand trembling where it rested in the crook of her father's arm and she felt her heart swell with love for the man who had always vowed to protect her as he caressed her hand comfortingly. It took less time than she had anticipated for she and her father to reach Nicolas as he was stood with his own father, Karl, who was going to be conducting the ceremony, a trembling sigh escaping Liesl's lips as she gazed up at her father and he leaned down slightly to brush a lingering kiss against her cheek before he removed her hand from the cradle of his arm and slipped it into Nicolas's.

 _'This is it.'_ Liesl admitted to herself as her father made his way over to her mother and she gazed into Nicolas's eyes. _'From this moment onward I am going to be known as Liesl Agathe Schweitzer.'_

* * *

The two smiled joyously at the flash of the camera as they were stood together on the grass in the garden of the von Trapp villa a short while later and Nicolas's arms were wrapped tenderly around Liesl's waist as her back was pressed snugly against his chest, his strong hands supporting her own upon the underside of her slightly rounded belly whilst his father continued to take photographs of the two of them. They remained in their set embrace as Karl set about getting a few more pictures of them, their soft laughter sounding like a flawless melody as they were surrounded by their loved ones. Everything was so blissful and they could barely see past one another, even with the excitable chattering of her younger siblings and the endless photographs that were being taken so they had lasting memories of their wedding day, and they simply remained in their own little world, so perfectly overwhelmed by the important step that they had taken in their relationship and the brand new path that they were heading down. The start of a brand new life together with their precious child who was already so desperately loved by every single member of its family. They truly couldn't wait.

On the other side of the garden, standing on the terrace as she watched her eldest daughter continue to smile radiantly in her new husband's tender embrace, was Maria as Rosmarie slept soundly in her basket beneath the table so that she was out of the sun. There was a bittersweet smile upon her lips as she was leaned against the balustrade and the soft breeze swept through her short blonde hair like a loving hand, a deep sigh escaping her as she knew that in a matter of hours she was going to be saying goodbye to Liesl until September rolled around and she and Nicholas came home so that she could have a months' rest before the birth of their baby. It was hard enough for her to know that she was going to be unable to see her daughter for the next three months, but knowing that she was losing her best friend and her confidant for such a long time made her heart ache. Especially now, since she'd noticed the symptoms. Despite the slight sadness that she felt at the thought of Liesl leaving, she couldn't stop her lips from curling up into a soft smile when she felt a pair of warm lips against the side of her neck and two arms arms snaking slowly around her middle.

'Mmm, hello beautiful.' Georg murmured gently as he left a slow trail of warm open-mouthed kisses along the perfect slope of her neck, Maria's eyes drifting closed of their own accord as she allowed her head to fall back against his shoulder through his jacket and he drew her back against his chest as he left a final delicate kiss to the sensitive spot just beneath her ear which never failed to make her shiver in delight. 'I know that you don't want her to go, darling, I don't either in all fairness, but she must if we're to avoid being a house of scandal.' He reminded her before kissing her shoulder, Maria nodding slowly in reply as she released a deep sigh and settled back against his chest before taking his hands in her own and bringing his arms further around her waist as she settled into him. 'Do you remember when that was us up there?' He murmured softly into her ear as he ran his thumb over her knuckles. 'You looking absolutely gorgeous in your white gown and I looking like a fool?'

'I do.' The smile was clear in her voice as she sighed happily and allowed her head to drop back against his shoulder. 'Sometimes I can't believe how much things have changed since that night in the gazebo, darling. I mean, on our wedding day I changed from being a woman who'd had nothing all her life into a woman who had the title of Baroness, I became the mother to seven perfect children and then I was blessed enough to have a beautiful baby girl of my own after going through five miscarriages.' She smiled as she cast her gaze momentarily over to her daughter who was fast asleep.

'And you married the most handsome man in Salzburg who's totally mad about you.' He added, his voice a delightful growl in her ear as she shivered slightly in his arms.

'Oh, did I really?' She giggled as she cast her gaze up to him and there was a gentle smirk upon her lips. 'I know my husband is mad about me, but is he really the most handsome man in Salzburg?'

'You're a cheeky little thing, you know that?' He chuckled softly as he tickled her sides, eliciting a precious giggle from his beautiful wife. 'Do you remember our wedding day?' He hummed gently into her hair once she had turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his middle, her head resting in the space between his neck and shoulder as he ran his strong hand warmly along her spine.

'Of course I do.' She pressed her lips against the dip between his neck and shoulder in a slow kiss through the thin material of his shirt before burying further into his warmth. 'Every single second of it. I remember being in the exact same position as those two, surrounded by our children and your sister and parents whilst we made lasting memories. I never imagined that I could feel as beautiful and as loved as I did on that day, Georg.' She couldn't help but smile when he drew her away from him a few minutes later and he took her face in his hands, stroking his thumbs against her cheeks.

'You were and still are the most beautiful woman in all of Salzburg, my darling, and I am never going to allow you to think otherwise.' He reassured her before pressing a tender kiss to her hairline. 'I know you hate the stretch-marks on your stomach and your thighs, Maria, and I know that you worry that I'm going to be put off by them whenever I make love to you but I'm not. In my eyes, they are one of your most beautiful features.' Maria's brow creased slightly in confusion as she listened intently to him. How could he find the long white marks that tarnished her skin beautiful? 'I find the marks that cover your body beautiful because they are a permanent reminder to me of our perfect baby girl, darling. Every time I see them or run my fingers along them when we're laying up in bed together after lovemaking, I'm reminded of how strong our daughter was. She was stronger than the babies we lost were, Maria, and even though you had a threatened miscarriage with her, she was still strong enough to make it through, wasn't she?' She nodded tearfully with a loving smile as she gazed up at him. 'Your stretch-marks remind me of the way she grew healthily inside you for those nine long months, darling, and that is why they are beautiful to me and why you shouldn't see them as a flaw. I love you so much, Maria, and no inch of you could ever be anything less than perfect.'

'Do you really mean that?' She whimpered softly, a solitary tear dancing down her cheek before he reached up to sweep it away with the pad of his thumb.

'With all my heart and soul, my love.' He reassured her before drawing her close by the waist and allowing her to place her hands upon his chest through the thin fabric of his shirt as she gazed up at him. 'Come here and kiss me, you beautiful woman.' He told her softly as he brought his hand up to cup the sharpness of her jaw in its palm, his thumb caressing her smooth cheek before she slowly rose up onto her tiptoes and pressed her warm mouth against his own in a warm and tender kiss. His free hand came to rest upon the small of her back in order to steady her as they lost themselves in their kiss and she allowed her hands to travel up his chest and into his hair as she teased the seam of his lower lip with the tip of her tongue. 'Temptress.' He hummed gently before parting his lips and granting her access to the depths of him. Their kiss soon became slow and passionate as both his hands ran soothingly along her back through the thin fabric of her sky blue dress, the same one that she had been wearing both when he had realized he'd fallen in love with her and on the evening he had proposed to her in the gazebo, her nimble fingers threading slowly through his warm hair.

They parted reluctantly when Rosmarie began to grizzle gently in her basket a short time later and Maria untangled her fingers from her husband's thick dark hair as she returned back to her original height, her soft rosebud lips rather swollen from the kisses that Georg had been depositing onto them as he held her waist and she curled her fingers into the thin material of his shirt as she let out a gentle sigh of satisfaction. 'I love you.' She shook her head in slight disbelief that she wasn't dreaming and that the man before her was truly her husband, a soft chuckle escaping Georg's lips before he pressed them lingeringly against the flawless skin that he discovered at the centre of her forehead as he cradled the back of her neck protectively in the palm of his hand and hummed against her.

'I love you too, my darling Fraulein.' He reassured her as he brushed the backs of his fingers down her cheek before removing his hand from her waist and making his way over to their beautiful little girl in order to lift her into his arms. 'Hello, mein schatz.' He whispered softly into Rosmarie's soft brown curls as he balanced her upon his hip, her head cushioned upon his shoulder through his shirt as she buried her perfect face into the side of his neck and let out rather a large yawn. 'I can't explain how much love I have for you both.' He spoke softly as he allowed his hand to seize Maria's hip.

'Me either.' She reassured him as she rose up onto her tiptoes and brushed a kiss against his cheek. 'Now, why don't we go down and join the others? There's only so many hours in the day, Georg.'

'More's the pity.' He sighed deeply before slipping his free hand into hers and lacing their fingers slowly as he kissed their daughter's temple before the three of them made their way down the steps.

* * *

They couldn't keep their eyes off of one another as they continued to sway slowly together in the middle of the Hall later that afternoon, the gramophone continuing to play gently in the corner of the room as Nicolas's warm hands rested upon Liesl's slightly expanded waist through the chiffon fabric of her wedding gown and her arms were wrapped loosely around his neck as he held her as close as the proof of their precious child permitted. It was hard for the two of them to believe that they had woken up that morning as an engaged couple and now they were Mr. and Mrs. Schweitzer in the eyes of the law, the beautiful diamond ring that rested proudly upon Liesl's finger symbolizing the deep and endless love that the two of them shared. She couldn't help but sigh softly in contentment as she allowed her head to come to rest upon his shoulder through the dark material of his jacket, her eyes fluttering closed as she nuzzled the tip of her nose into his neck and breathed in his scent. She felt her heart swell with love for him when he pressed his lips against the top of her head in a warm kiss, one of his strong hands leaving her waist in order to travel around to the perfectly small swell of her belly through her gown and cup the proof of their deep love for one another in his palm. 'My beautiful little family.' He whispered gently into her hair as he pulled her further against him.

Liesl snuggled further into his embrace by instinct then, allowing one hand to slip down to his chest before she curled her fingers into the crisp white fabric of his shirt and left a warm open-mouthed kiss against the side of his neck. 'I promise you, Liesl,' He brought one hand up to stroke her soft brown curls soothingly, prompting her to draw back from his shoulder before she allowed both hands to gently cup the sides of his neck in their palms as she allowed her thumbs to stroke against the smooth skin she discovered there. 'From this moment on, I am going to devote every waking minute to keeping you and our baby safe and happy. You never have to sleep alone again and I promise to always be there to hold you when you need me to, because I love you more than I have ever loved another human being in all my life.' Perfect tears glistened in her deep blue eyes as she smiled beautifully up at him. 'You and our baby will never want for anything, I am going to make sure of that.' She couldn't stop herself from pressing her soft mouth against his own in a long and slowly passionate kiss then, a tender smile spreading across her lips as he sighed into her mouth and plunged his hand deeply into her warm brown hair as he responded eagerly and they lost themselves in one another. They parted reluctantly for breath a few moments later, Liesl's eyes holding nothing but love.

'I love you so much, Nicolas.' She whispered gently as he leaned his forehead against hers, a sharp gasp escaping her just a moment later before she looked up into her husband's eyes and saw the mutual surprise that lived in his warm hazel brown irises. 'Did you feel that?' She asked tearfully with a smile of pure joy upon her lips, Nicolas nodding with a gentle chuckle before he watched Liesl move her hand slowly towards where they had both felt the sudden jab of an appendage. Brushing her thumb lightly against the area of her slightly swollen belly, Liesl felt her heart explode with love for her baby as it gave a series of gentle kicks. She took Nicolas's hand in her own then, bringing it to the left-hand side of her stomach before holding it gently in place and finding herself unable to stifle the tearful giggle that escaped her lips as she saw his eyes fill with tears of love and happiness. 'That's our baby, Nicolas.' She breathed. 'Our baby's kicking!' The two of them chuckled quietly.

'Oh, my darling.' He cupped her face warmly in the palms of his slightly shaking hands before pressing a long and chaste kiss onto her soft rosebud lips as she gripped his jacket warmly in her hands. They laced their fingers together over where they had felt their child making its presence known from deep inside Liesl's womb, blissful smiles upon their lips as they pressed their foreheads together. 'I love you so terribly.' He breathed with a simple kiss to the tip of her pointed nose, a gentle giggle escaping her as she stepped slightly closer to him and slipped her arms warmly around his middle.

'I love you too, sweetheart.' She reassured him. 'Madly.'

* * *

And so, sooner than Liesl and the rest of the family would have liked, she and Nicolas were stood by the front door with their bags as they were dressed in their travel clothes and Gretl's small arms were wrapped tightly around her legs through her skirt as there were tears sparkling in her gentle blue eyes. 'Please don't go.' Gretl whimpered tearfully as she gazed up at her, Liesl letting out a soft sigh as she released Nicolas's hand momentarily and lowered herself down to her youngest sister's level before bringing her close to her and allowing her to wrap her arms lovingly around her neck.

'I have to go away for a little while, darling, just until the baby is a little bigger and then Nicolas and I can come home again.' She told her as she stroked her fingertips soothingly through her warm blonde hair, Gretl snuggling further into her warmth as a solitary tear scrolled down her cheek and Liesl felt her heart break slightly before she reached up to brush it away with the pad of her thumb. 'It isn't going to be for long, sweetheart, I promise. I'll be back before school starts and then the baby will be here a few weeks after that, so I won't be going away again for a long time.' She smiled.

'But who's going to cuddle with me when I wake up after a nightmare? And - and who's going to have tea-parties with me?' Gretl asked as she gazed deeply into her older sister's midnight blue eyes.

'Mother and father are still going to be here to do that, Gretl, and so are Louisa and Brigitta. I'm not going too far away, nowhere near as far as Paris,' She glanced lovingly at her parents, both Maria and Georg smiling warmly over at her as they were stood with her younger siblings and Rosmarie continued to play with the necklace that hung around her mother's neck as she was balanced on her hip. 'And we can talk on the telephone every day if you like. Also, Nicolas and I have already agreed that we're going to buy you all presents whilst we're away.' Gretl's eyes widened with happiness.

'I love you, Liesl.' The six-year-old smiled as she tightened her hold around her neck and nuzzled her face into her shoulder.

'I love you too, darling.' Liesl reassured her with a lingering kiss to the side of her head before their embrace broke and Nicolas helped her to her feet before Gretl made her way over to her mother.

'Children, why don't you go and play in the garden whilst your father and I help Liesl and Nicolas to get their bags in the car?' Maria suggested, the children nodding obediently. 'Friedrich, would you take Rosmarie with you and keep an eye on her for me, darling?' The fifteen-year-old nodded with a smile before rolling his eyes lovingly when his mother pressed a kiss onto his temple. 'Thank you.' Once the younger children had all hurried through the Hall and out through the double doors that led out onto the garden terrace, Maria slipped her arm warmly around Liesl's shoulders and began to lead her out of the villa as her daughter's arm slid gently around her lower back and they shared a warm smile. 'I'm so proud of you, you know.' She sighed with a tender kiss to the side of her head. 'You've had to grow up so terribly quickly over these last few months and you've done so perfectly without any grumbling or complaining.' She smiled. 'It takes a strong woman to be able to do that.'

'I had a pretty good role-model.' Liesl admitted with a warm smile as she tightened her hold around her mother's waist and lay her head back against her shoulder. 'You're such an inspiration for me.'

'How so?' Maria asked lovingly, running her hand along the outside of Liesl's arm through the sleeve of her cardigan.

'When you married father, you weren't just becoming a wife. You were becoming a mother and a Baroness too, and that's a lot to take on all at once. I have a few more months to prepare before this baby arrives, mother, but you had three different titles piled on you all in one day and you didn't have much time at all to prepare for them. You're the strongest woman I know, and I love you for it.'

'Oh, Liesl.' Maria sighed lovingly as she stopped her daughter beside Georg's car and brought her close, wrapping her arms tightly around her middle and allowing her to bury her face into the side of her neck as they embraced. 'I am going to miss you so much, my angel, but I know that Nicolas is going to look after you while your both away.' Liesl nodded with a smile as she drew back from her.

'Are you certain that it's okay for the two of us to continue living here until we manage to find our own place? We don't want to make more work for you and father, mother, and we don't want to be a nuisance.' Maria shook her head with a tender smile as she took her daughter's hand in her own and brought it to her lips before pressing a delicate kiss to the back of her palm, Liesl smiling warmly.

'You are our _daughter_.' She reminded her as she brushed her thumb tenderly across her knuckles. 'You could never be a nuisance to I and your father and you and Nicolas are entitled to live here for as long as you like. Besides, you know that I'm going to be needing _your_ help as much as you need mine in a few months' time.' She smiled with a perfect blush, her hand settled upon her abdomen.

'Promise me that you'll tell father before Nicolas and I return, mother.' Liesl smiled as she placed her hand gently upon her mother's shoulder through the sleeve of her dress. 'Please tell me you will.'

'I just want to wait for a little while to make sure that I know it's going to happen.' Maria told her, a slight sadness in her voice. 'It could just be another one of my phantom pregnancies, but even if I am pregnant, the doctor told me a few days after Rosmarie was born that the chances of me miscarrying again in future pregnancies were high.' Liesl embraced her tenderly then, soothing her fears.

'Just stay positive until you know for certain, mother.' She suggested when she pulled away from her slightly, her arms remaining wrapped warmly around her waist. 'I'm always here if you need me.'

'I know you are, my darling girl.' Maria smiled tearfully with a slow kiss to the centre of her forehead. 'So am I.'

'You do realize that you're going away for three months and not a year, don't you, darling?' The two of them turned slightly at the sound of Georg's voice a short time later, soft laughter leaving them as he and Nicolas made their way over with the numerous bags in hand. 'I'm pretty sure you didn't need to bring your _entire_ wardrobe.' Liesl couldn't stop herself from hurrying into his arms once he had set the bags down on the gravel, his arms slipping protectively around her waist as her head came to rest upon his shoulder through his jacket and she immediately buried her face in the side of his neck, breathing in his natural scent. 'I am going to miss you so terribly, you know.' He murmured as he buried his nose into her warm brown hair. 'If anything happens to her whilst you're away, I will personally have you torn to pieces by wild dogs when you return.' He admitted as he turned his attention to Nicolas who was now standing beside Maria, Liesl smacking his chest with a soft gasp.

'Father!' She giggled, curling her fingers into his shirt as she snuggled into him. 'We've only been married seven hours, can you at least let us settle into married life before trying to scare him away?'

'I would expect no less, Georg.' Nicolas interjected with a gentle chuckle. 'But I swear that I won't be letting her out of my sight for a moment and that she is going to be completely safe with me.'

Georg couldn't help but smile lovingly as he ran his hand across the expanse of the small swell of his daughter's belly through her dress, chuckling gently at the jab of an appendage against his palm. 'You are going to make the most incredible mother, my sweet girl.' He hummed against Liesl's hairline as he pressed a warm kiss to the soft skin there. 'This baby is going to be so lucky to have you.'

'That's what I've been telling her, but she doesn't listen.' Nicolas smiled when Liesl cast her loving gaze over to him.

'I am certain that the two of you are going to make wonderful parents when the time comes, but I am also certain that you won't get to Innsbruck before it gets dark if we all stay here talking.' Maria pointed out with a slight giggle in her voice a few moments later, Georg nodding in response before he pressed a slow kiss to the top of Liesl's head and released her from his arms in order for him to help Nicolas pack the bags into the trunk of the car as she and her mother shared a final embrace. 'Make sure you enjoy yourself.' Maria whispered softly into Liesl's ear. 'Make sure that you find time to relax too, because you're not going to have much time for that once you get home and the others want to know every single detail about your honeymoon. Trust me, I know that from experience.' Liesl couldn't help but giggle gently at that, pulling away from her mother slightly before Maria cupped her warm face gently in the palms of her hands and pressed the softest of kisses to her temple.

'Mother, what if something goes wrong with the birth?' Liesl asked nervously. 'When Gretl was being born, Mother had something called pre-eclampsia and she had to go to hospital for a caesarean.'

'Oh, my angel, pre-eclampsia is so terribly rare and only a few people have it.' Maria reassured her. 'And you are going to have both I and the doctor with you, so there is nothing to worry about.'

'You won't leave me when I go into labour will you, mother?' She asked as Maria ran her hands slowly along the outside of her arms. 'I won't be able to have this baby without you holding my hand.'

'I promise you that from your first contraction up until the moment your beautiful baby is placed into your arms, I am going to be right beside you.' Maria reassured her. 'I won't be going anywhere.'

'Thank you.' Liesl sighed tearfully in relief as she cuddled back up against her a moment later, nuzzling into her shoulder. 'Thank you.'

'You're welcome, darling.' Maria smiled as she reached up to stroke her long brown hair.

'We had better get going, my darling.' Georg announced as he was stood beside Nicolas a few moments later, Maria and Liesl parting from their embrace before Liesl nodded quietly and squeezed her mother's hand affectionately before making her way over to the car and slipping carefully into the backseat as her father made his way over to her mother. 'I don't know how long it's going to take to get there and back, my love, so if I'm not home in time for dinner then you and the children should eat without me and I'll get Franz to bring a tray to my study when I return.' Maria nodded warmly.

'I'll miss you.' She admitted as she placed her hand upon his chest, his own hand finding her waist through her dress before he dipped his head to brush a slow and warm kiss against her lips.

'Mmm, I'll miss you too.' He smiled. 'But I shouldn't be too long.'

And so, with a final kiss to her lips, he released her from his hold and made his way around to the driver side of the car before slipping into it and starting the engine as Liesl waved to her mother out of the window and Maria blew a gentle kiss to her before the car began to venture down the driveway. Maria stood on the gravel until her husband's car was out of sight, a slightly teary sigh escaping her as she turned to go inside the villa once again. Despite the sadness that she felt now that Liesl was gone for the next three months, the sound of her beautiful seven-month-old'd giggles from the garden caused a gentle smile to spread across her lips. She decided then that she would take the opportunity to make her way outside and spend some quality time with her seven youngest children.

Besides, it had always been one of her favourite things to do.

* * *

Regardless of any outward appearances, Maria simply couldn't focus on the book in her hands that evening as she was propped up against the pillows of her bed and her perfect little girl continued to sleep blissfully in the cot beside her. She shuffled beneath the covers in an attempt to find a more comfortable position, and she read the same sentence once again in order to try and make sense of it, but her mind was elsewhere. Rather than fixating on the printed romantic tale in front of her, all her mind produced was thoughts of Liesl, the charming young man that was now her husband, and the honeymoon that the two of them would now be enjoying. She was so incredibly proud of her daughter and how she had faced everything with such bravery and determination, but Maria wished - more than anything - that she could be right beside Liesl in order to support her through every step of the brand new journey that she was embarking on with Nicolas and their precious unborn baby.

Shaking her head with a gentle sigh as she snapped herself out of her thoughts and back to the present moment, she attempted to once again lose herself in the novel before her as she settled down beneath the luxurious quilt. She was prevented once more from throwing herself into the tale, however, this time by the soft squeak of the bedroom door upon its hinges. Tearing her gaze away from the words on the page before her, she couldn't stop the loving and slightly sleepy smile from appearing upon her rosy lips as her eyes met with those of her husband. 'I was wondering where you had gotten to.' She admitted softly as she watched him shrug off his jacket before he hung it carefully over the back of the chair at her vanity, a small smile tugging upon the corners of his own lips as he made his way slowly over to their bed and climbed onto it beside her before pressing the softest of kisses to her forehead. 'Gretl was rather disappointed that you weren't there for your nightly story.'

'I'm sorry, darling, I did _try_ and get back in time for dinner and to help put the children to bed, but the traffic was absolutely terrible.' Maria couldn't help but giggle as he did nothing to stifle the loud yawn that escaped his lips, a perfect smile upon her lips as he snuggled up against her and lay his head down upon her chest before she wrapped her arm warmly around his waist. She couldn't deny that she adored it when their roles were reversed and _he_ was the one who sought _her_ kisses and caresses after a long and tiring day, her heart swelling with the love that she held for him every time he nuzzled into her neck and hummed in contentment as she ran her fingertips soothingly through his thick dark hair. 'I'm so proud of Liesl, Maria.' He admitted gently as he warmly buried the tip of his nose into the chiffon material of her nightgown, Maria humming lovingly in response as her smooth lips were pressed delicately against the dark hair that she discovered at the crown of his head.

'So you should be.' She spoke softly so not to wake their daughter as she continued to sleep peacefully in her cot beside the two of them, her small hand laying open at the side of her head while her tiny chest rose and fell steadily with every slow breath she took and her pacifier had fallen out from between her soft rosebud lips. 'She has been so brave ever since she found out that she was to be a mother, Georg, and she's been so grown up about it. I know that she asks for our help every now and again, but other than that she's done everything herself and hasn't complained once about it.'

'Mmm...she's a credit to us both.' He admitted as he draped his arm loosely across her middle and snuggled further into her, a loving sigh escaping her lips as she began to stroke his hair soothingly.

'She is.' She agreed. 'And she is going to be an absolutely amazing mother, I just know it.'

'Like she said earlier today, the reason for that is because she's had such a good role model.' He echoed their daughter's words as his eyes had drifted closed and he reveled in his wife's warmth.

'Role _models_ , darling, don't discount your own abilities as a parent.' She kissed his crown lingeringly. 'She needs you just as much as she needs me, and you've been absolutely incredible with her.'

'Plural or not, sweetheart,' He smiled as he brought his head to her shoulder in order to gaze up at her. 'You really have been such an inspiration to Liesl and I am so proud of _you_ as well as her.'

'I really haven't done anything special, Georg, I-' She released a soft whimper as he covered her mouth with his own, preventing her from finishing her sentence, a gentle him of contentment leaving her lips as she brought her hand up to cup the side of his neck warmly in its palm as their lips caressed warmly over one another's. They parted with a soft smack a few moments later, pure love and devotion sparkling in Georg's stormy blue eyes as he traced the sharpness of her jawline with the tips of his fingers and she trailed the palm of her hand along the curve of his side through his shirt.

'Don't you ever say that, Maria, because you know just as well as I do that that is so incredibly far from the truth.' He reminded her as he removed her book from her hands and set it down upon her bedside table, a loving smile appearing upon her lips when he left her arms a few moments later and she allowed him to pull her by the waist into a laying position. 'Ever since you found out that she was pregnant, you have hardly left Liesl's side. You have been there to rub her back and hold her hair out of her face whilst she's thrown up, you have been there to hold her close to you whilst she's cried due to her hormones or because of the worries that she's had about the birth and you have been there to give her any advice that she's needed. She is so lucky to have a mother like you, love.'

'I miss her already and she's only been gone for four hours.' She admitted with a sad smile as she cupped the side of his neck gently in her hand and he held her close to him by the hip. 'I know that it's not as though she's never coming home again, but it's just difficult to know that I won't be able to see her or hold her in my arms for the next couple of months.' Georg nodded with a gentle sigh.

'I know it is, my darling, but you can still speak with her over the telephone every day and as Liesl says, Innsbruck is nowhere near as far away as Paris. If you like, if you and Liesl arrange a day, I can always get Frau Schmidt to stay with the children for an afternoon so that you and I can drive up there and you can spend some time shopping with her whilst I and Nicolas go to a public house.' He told her with a loving smile, beautifully soft tears glistening in Maria's crystal blue eyes as she leaned forwards and pressed a tender and passionate kiss onto Georg's warm and perfectly soft lips.

'Would you really do that?' She raised a perfectly defined brow at him as she curled her fingers into his shirt. 'Would you really go out of your way to drive all the way there and back in one day?'

'I would go to the ends of the earth to see you smile, Maria.' He reassured her with a slow kiss to the centre of her forehead. 'I vowed to make your life as happy as possible, and I'm sticking to that. Now, I want you to turn over and try and get some sleep whilst I go and get changed. You are absolutely exhausted, my darling, and it's no wonder after the long day we have all had.' Maria nodded. 'I love you so much, Maria, you know that don't you?' He raised a brow at her as he cupped her cheek warmly in the palm of his hand, brushing the pad of his thumb soothingly across her soft cheek.

'Of course I do.' She smiled beautifully as she snuggled into him. 'And I have an incredibly gorgeous baby girl and an incredibly _expensive_ diamond ring on my finger as the undeniable proof of that.'

Georg chuckled softly as he leaned in to press a final tender kiss onto his perfect wife's temple. 'Goodnight, Maria.' He murmured against her soft skin before allowing her to turn onto her other side.

'Mmm...goodnight, Georg.' She replied gently as she buried her nose into her pillowcase and slipped her hand carefully beneath her head before he saw all of the tension leave her body completely.

As soon as he was certain that she was comfortable and that she was going to be able to get some rest, he slipped carefully off of the bed before removing his tie and shirt and tossing them onto the chair in the corner of the room before he went about swapping his trousers for his pyjama bottoms. He couldn't stop the loving smile that spread across his lips as he silently made his way around to his youngest daughter's cot, his heart swelling with love for her as she continued to sleep blissfully with her soft brown curls splayed out over the small mattress. 'My beautiful Rosie..' He spoke softly so not to disturb her from her slumber as he reached in to smooth the backs of his fingers across her warm chubby cheek, chuckling faintly as she shivered gently when the cool metal of his wedding band came into contact with the warmth of her skin. 'You are not allowed to court any man until you are past the age of forty, do you understand me?' He teased as he gazed down at her. 'I forbid it.' Sweeping his hand slowly through her soft brown hair a final time, he felt his heart swell with love for her when she snuffled in her sleep before settling down as he eased her pacifier into her mouth. 'Goodnight, my angel girl.' He whispered gently as he remained beside her cot for just a moment longer, nothing but pure love and devotion glistening in his deep blue eyes. 'Vati loves you so much.'

After drawing her soft blanket slightly further over her tiny frame Georg went about making his way back around to his own side of the bed, a small smirk forming upon his lips as he realized that the beautiful woman that was his wife was already sound asleep with her face buried in her pillow as she released the softest of snores. Slipping his arm carefully underneath her head in order to support it somewhat once he had gotten into bed beside her, he drew her back into his chest by the hip before she murmured gently in her sleep and turned her face into his arm in order to brush a lingering kiss against the warm smooth skin that she discovered at the inside of his elbow. 'Goodnight, my love.' She whispered quietly into the darkness once he'd switched off the lamp. 'I love you so much.'

'Goodnight, my dearest one.' He murmured into her short strawberry-blonde hair as he moulded himself against her back. 'I love you too. Pleasant dreams.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I have been struggling with writer's block for so long and I'm still not 100% happy with this chapter but I just wanted to put at least something up for you all! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter, and once again if you are going to leave a critical comment please can you write it as constructive criticism?Thank you once again to DeadlyFandoms for all of the help that you have given me whilst I have been writing this chapter, it means so much to me! I hope that you will all come back for chapter five, and I swear that the wait for that chapter won't be as long as this one was. Thank you all for reading! x**


	5. Chapter 5

A gentle sigh escaped Nicolas's lips as he lay quietly next to Liesl the following morning and he traced the sharpness of her jaw with his fingertips, her warm brown tresses of hair splayed out across her pillow as her thick dark eyelashes fluttered delicately and her lips were just slightly parted as her hand rested protectively upon the small swell of her belly beneath the luxurious quilt. She'd never been anything less than exquisite in his eyes but he simply couldn't deny that slumber had a way of making her look so much more beautiful to him. Whenever Liesl slept with her head laying in his lap or on his chest as the two of them lay together on the grass in the garden of the von Trapp villa, he would comb his fingers through her silky brown hair and revel in the rosy blush that her cheeks possessed. Nicolas had also come to notice, over the last eight months since he and Liesl had pursued a relationship together, that whenever the sun shone directly onto her perfect face it would reveal the freckles that were sprinkled over her cheeks and nose. He knew that there wasn't another woman in the entire world that could captivate him half as much as Liesl did, and he knew he was never letting her go.

He felt his heart swell with love for the beautiful woman that he now had the pleasure of calling his wife as she snuggled closer to him beneath the sheets, the proof of their love pressing gently against his stomach as Liesl wrapped her arm lovingly around her middle before she buried her face into the side of his neck and brushed a soft and warm open-mouthed kiss against the smooth skin she found there. Chuckling softly as he ran his fingers through her dark brown hair and pressed a warm kiss to her crown as he moved slowly onto his back, he allowed her to lay her head down upon his shoulder before she nuzzled her nose into the crook of his neck and brushed her fingers delicately against the soft skin of his side. 'Good morning, beautiful.' He murmured into her hair as he ran the palm of his hand along the outside of her thigh through her nightgown, feeling her smile sleepily into his neck before she placed her hand upon the warmth of his cheek and brought his gaze to hers. She then took his lower lip slowly into her mouth before kissing it softly as she caressed the sharpness of his jaw with her thumb, a faint hum escaping her as he slid his hand carefully around to the small of her back and pulled her as close as the small swell of her belly would allow. He rolled her slowly onto her back a short time later as she deepened the kiss considerably, his hands running along her perfect sides.

Their lips caressed languidly as she threaded her fingers through his thick dark hair and he whispered words of love and affection into her mouth, her gentle whimpers and sighs of contentment causing Nicolas to fall more in love with the beautiful woman that had completely stolen his heart with her charm and compassion and who was carrying his baby safely within her body. He felt her hands slowly slide down to cup the sides of his neck as she returned his kiss fiercely and her thumbs brushed delicately against his pale skin, her enchanting giggle vibrating against his lips as he rolled over onto his back and brought her with him so that she was sat atop him. 'I think I might be able to get used to spending early mornings like this with you.' She admitted as she ran her soft hands tenderly over the front of his chest and he smiled up at her from where he was leaned against his pillows, his hands fixed upon her waist through the silky fabric of her nightgown as she smoothed her hand lovingly over the expanse of her slightly swollen belly in order to coax a gentle kick from the perfect child that they had both played a part in creating, a beautiful smile forming upon her lips when she felt the jab of an appendage against her palm. 'I love you both so much.' His lips were soft against her own when she leaned down to kiss him in order to accentuate her statement, his fingers sliding through her soft hair as she cupped the sides of his neck warmly in her hands. They kissed warmly for several long minutes before they parted to catch their breath, Liesl sighing as she settled back against his knees. 'I need to shower before breakfast.' Nicolas reached up to brush the backs of his fingers against her warm porcelain cheek then, Liesl's eyes fluttering closed as she nuzzled lovingly into his tender caress.

'Why don't you go and run yourself a hot bath whilst I order room service?' Nicolas took his bride's hand gently in his own before their gazes met and she brushed her thumb slowly against the soft skin at the back of his palm. 'It'll give you chance to relax a little, knowing that you don't have to worry about a reservation, and then I can come and tell you when it gets here.' Liesl stroked a strand of his soft dark hair out of his eyes before her warm lips met with his own in one of the slowest and softest kisses that the two of them had ever indulged in. 'Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?'

'For everything.' She breathed with a smile before kissing his lips once more and moving from over him, retrieving her dressing gown from the chair beside the bed and slipping it on over her shoulders.

'Liesl.' His gentle voice made her stop momentarily as she reached out to turn the doorknob to the en-suite bathroom, a loving smile upon her husband's lips as he was propped up on his arm. 'I love you so terribly much, you know.'

'I love you too.' She reassured him with a beautiful smirk before making her way into the bathroom and closing the door quietly behind herself.

It had been a perfect start to a perfect three months of relaxation.

* * *

Liesl's hand fit perfectly inside of her husband's as the two of them strolled slowly along the Viggarbach river after breakfast later that morning, his grip firm yet loving as he swept his thumb warmly over her knuckles every few moments and her free hand cupped her swollen belly protectively in its palm as her head lay comfortably upon his upper arm. She looked incredible as she walked beside him in the new summer dress that her mother had helped her sew, the length shorter than most of the dresses she owned as it ended just above her knees and it was held up by a halter-neck. She'd paired her dress with a pair of pale pink pumps and a matching sun-hat, the perfect amount of makeup that she'd applied to her face making her look so much more enchanting in his eyes. He came to a slow stop a few moments later in order to pull her close to him by the waist, her beautiful midnight blue eyes sparkling as she gazed up at him with a small smile upon her lips. 'You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met.' He admitted as he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, his fingertips brushing against the bare skin at the tip of her back to make her release a soft gasp. 'Come here and let me kiss you, you gorgeous creature.' Her soft giggle was cut short when his mouth covered her own and he removed her sun-hat, her arms slipping tightly around his neck.

Their lips caressed shamelessly as they continued to kiss passionately in the middle of the sidewalk, her hands running warmly over his chest through the thin fabric of his shirt as they were oblivious to anyone else that may be walking by at that moment. He pressed his lips tenderly to her temple when they parted a few moments later, her chest rising and falling rather sharply as her breath was slightly heavy from their deep kissing and her hands gripped the material of his shirt as he held the sides of her bump. 'I don't think you've ever kissed me so perfectly before.' She giggled, a beautiful sparkle in her eyes as she gazed up at him. 'If that's what being here in Innsbruck does to you, then we need to make it an occurring thing in our marriage.' Nicolas chuckled with a kiss to her cheek.

'Who says I'm not going to push you up against the nearest wall and kiss the living daylights out of you once we get home?' He smirked teasingly as he wrapped his arm slowly around her shoulders.

'Nicolas...' She rolled her eyes with a gentle giggle before snuggling against his chest and sighing in contentment. 'Behave yourself.'

* * *

'Ugh, my feet are killing me from dancing and yet I was able to run up and down the Untersberg with mother and the others back home, sing until we had to make it back in time for dinner, and then carry Gretl on my back when we all went back down again.' Liesl heard Nicolas chuckle gently as he made his way over to where she was laying on the settee after she had collapsed onto it, her arm draped over her eyes as she remained in the knee-length dress that she had worn for dinner earlier that evening. 'What on earth are you doing?' A small smile appeared upon her soft rosebud lips as Nicolas sat down carefully on the settee before he placed her feet into his lap, a perfect groan of contentment escaping her lips when he started to massage the bottom of one and her head fell back.

'What does it look like I'm doing?' He smiled as he continued to press his thumbs tenderly into the sole of her first foot and she tucked one of her arms beneath her head. 'I'm giving you a massage.'

'Yes, but,' She let out another deep groan of complete satisfaction as he began to pay attention to a more sensitive part of her foot. 'You don't have to feel as though you're inclined to do so. You'll be giving me enough foot massages when we get home to Salzburg and they're too swollen to fit into my shoes, my love.' The the two of them shared a quiet giggle before he kissed the top of her foot.

'If my wife is in pain I am going to help take that away for her, aren't I?' He raised his brow at her as he watched her draw warm circles into the proof of their child through her dirndl, Liesl letting out a loving scoff when their eyes met and she settled down a little more. 'I'd be rather a terrible husband if I told you to get over it, now wouldn't I?'

'Nicolas...'

'If I have to pin you down to this settee and kiss you to keep you quiet, then I will!' He threatened as he dropped her foot with a slightly exasperated chuckle, tickling her lower leg playfully.

'Mmm...is that a threat or a promise?' She purred as her eyes sparkled beautifully and he smirked as he moved to cover her body with his own.

'Why don't you come here and find out for yourself?' He growled, leaning down to press his lips against hers in a slow and deep kiss.

Her sore feet were forgotten about the moment she wrapped her arms around his neck, his warm lips and his loving caresses being the only thing that registered in her mind.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know that this chapter was short and I know that it probably wasn't anywhere near as good or exciting as my previous chapters have been, but I hope you all liked it just a little bit and that you will continue reading. I promise that the next few chapters will be longer and that Maria and Georg will be included in some way in one or some of them, and then it's back to Salzburg for Liesl to rest before this baby makes its appearance! Please review and let me know what you thought, thank you! x**


	6. Chapter 6

Liesl couldn't help but smile lovingly up at her husband as she lay in his arms a few weeks later, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as his chest rose and fell gently and his eyes were closed as his thick dark hair had fallen into his face. She loved watching him so content after lovemaking, stroking her fingertips warmly along his sharp collarbone and his sharp jawline as he released delicate hums of gratitude. The pad of his thumb brushed lovingly against the swell of her belly as she shifted closer to him for warmth a few moments later, her hand coming to settle upon the soft dark hair on his torso before she nuzzled a sweet kiss into the side of his neck. 'Mmm...Liesl.' He hummed sleepily as she continued to dot soft and sweet kisses over his warm skin, feeling her smirk warmly against him as she trailed her perfect lips along his jaw towards his ear before kissing his earlobe delicately. She then started to warmly trail her lips along his slightly stubbled cheek before capturing his mouth with her own and bringing him to cover her body with his, her arms draping loosely around his neck when he rested his forearms either side of her head. 'Oh, my darling.' He hummed between soft and slow kisses, her fingers threading slowly through his thick dark hair as she released the softest whimpers and sighs into his mouth and he felt his heart swell with love for her. 'You are just so beautiful.'

She smiled when he shifted slightly in order to kiss his way tenderly down her neck and her head fell slowly to one side, her hand coming to settle upon the back of his neck as her eyes fluttered closed and he began to run his hands soothingly along her sides. She felt her heart race as he trailed his warm mouth slowly over her throat and the hollow of it, leaving light open-mouthed kisses on her skin as her head fell back in satisfaction. Oh, how he treasured her. He felt her fingers begin to run warmly through his dark hair when he allowed his lips to seek out hers once again, every soft graze of her mouth against his own making him feel as though he were kissing the petals of the reddest rose. They had exchanged thousands of kisses throughout their relationship, some passionate, some languid, some chaste and some comforting, but the two of them knew that the kisses that they exchanged when they were settled in one another's arms in the early morning or late evening were the best ones.

He pushed himself up onto his forearms a few moments later in order to gaze down at his beautiful bride as she lay beneath him, her chest rising and falling rather heavily as her perfectly soft lips were swollen and her midnight blue eyes sparkled enchantingly. Everything about her in that moment was absolutely exquisite, from her flushed cheeks to the way that her soft brown hair had fallen into her eyes. Nuzzling his nose slowly against hers, he couldn't stop the loving smile that formed upon his lips when he felt a series of unmistakable kicks against his middle. 'Hold me?' Liesl's voice was so soft and gentle as there was a smile of pure love and joy upon her own lips, his heart racing at the pure adoration he held in regard to this young woman. Moving carefully from over her and laying his head back down upon his pillow, Liesl rolled straight into his welcoming arms and lay her head down upon his chest as he pressed his lips against her crown and both their hands moved immediately to settle upon the proof of their unborn child. 'I can hear your heart beating.' She sighed happily as she trailed her fingertips soothingly over his torso. 'I love listening to your heartbeat because it just reassures me that all of this is real; that I'm not dreaming anymore and that I'm really entitled to wake up and fall asleep in your arms.' He sighed lovingly as he buried his nose into her warm brown hair and ran his hand warmly over the expanse of her swollen belly as she tangled her leg with his own underneath the luxurious quilt, allowing her to snuggle up against him and bury her head underneath his chin.

'I promise you that you aren't dreaming, my darling.' He spoke gently to her as she draped her arm over his stomach and began to stroke the tips of her fingers lovingly along the warm skin of his side, a contented smile spreading across her lips as she felt him tighten his hold around her middle and pull her slightly further into his arms. 'I promise you that every time you fall asleep at night and every time you wake up in the morning from this moment on you are going to be in my arms. You never have to sleep alone again, Liesl, I swear that.' He felt her shift slightly in his arms a short time later, a slightly tearful smile upon her lips when her head came to rest upon his warm shoulder and he reached his hand up to smooth the backs of his fingers across her cheek. 'What's the matter, my darling?'

'Nothing.' She shook her head as she ran her hand slowly across his chest when she leaned forward to press a soft kiss onto his lips. 'It's just that - in my whole life, I never thought that it was possible for me to feel as happy as I do in this moment. I can't wait to start a family with you, Nicolas, and I can't wait to see you holding our baby close to you after it's born. I know that you're going to be the most amazing father, and I know that our son or daughter is going to love you just as deeply as I do if not more. I don't know why I was so scared to tell you that I was pregnant because I should have known that you aren't the kind of person who would just leave me in the lurch like that and I should've had so much more faith in you, sweetheart. I'm so, so sorry that I ever doubted you, Nicolas.' He shushed her softly when he brought his hand up to brush slowly through her long brown tresses then, a delicate sigh of contentment escaping her lips when she settled down in his embrace once again.

'You were scared, my love.' He reminded her. 'You're only seventeen, Liesl, and I mean this in the most respectful way possible but you are still a child yourself.' She nodded in understanding. 'Like your father said when we sat down with he and your mother a few weeks ago to plan our wedding and to plan this honeymoon, our situation isn't ideal. You should be able to have the childhood that you are entitled to, my love, and you shouldn't have to worry about learning how to care for a newborn at your age. I know that I'm responsible for taking your childhood away from you and that is something I will never be able to forgive myself for, but I cannot change the past. The only thing that I can do now is love you unconditionally, support you and treat you with the respect that you deserve, my beautiful girl.' Liesl couldn't help but smile lovingly up at him when he took her hand in his own and began to stroke the pad of his thumb tenderly over the diamond ring upon her finger.

'It takes two to create a child, Nicolas, I know that from health class and from what my parents have told me in the past.' She told him as she squeezed his hand warmly. 'I am just as responsible for all of this as you are and I won't have you blaming yourself for taking my childhood away from me. I know that you feel that you've robbed me of my freedom, my darling, but I only had two to three years left of being entitled of it anyway.' Nicolas opened his mouth to interject but she caught him in a tender kiss before he could get a single word out. 'I know that that isn't an excuse, but all I am trying to say is that I won't have you blaming yourself for getting me pregnant. Not when I am just as much to blame.' She cupped his cheek gently in the palm of her hand, her heart racing with the love that she held for him when he turned his head to press a soft and slow open-mouthed kiss to the warm skin of her palm. 'I love you so deeply, Nicolas, and nothing is ever going to change that.'

'Oh, my darling, I love you too.' He sighed tearfully before cupping her soft face in his hands and pressing his lips against hers in a warm kiss, her lips curling up into a smile underneath his when she felt their child kick gently from deep within her. With an affectionate smile of his own upon his lips once they had parted, Nicolas released her from his embrace momentarily before gradually lowering himself down until he was level with her belly and was able to press his lips to the proof of their baby in a slow kiss as Liesl watched him with tears of love and devotion sparkling in her eyes. 'Both of you.' He smiled lovingly up at her when he settled his cheek upon her belly and she stroked the backs of her fingers along his sharp jawline from where she was settled back against the large pillows, her lips curling up into a radiant smile of her own as she shook her head good-naturedly at him and giggled softly when he went back to covering her the swell of her belly with slow and warm kisses.

It was the most beautiful sight in the world.

* * *

'Really?' Nicolas couldn't help but smile when he left the bedroom later that morning to hear the excitement in Liesl's voice as she was on the telephone, the ear-piece held against her ear as she had a gentle smile upon her lips. 'Oh, mother, that's incredible! Have you told father yet?' Her smile only grew as her mother explained to her that her father had found her reading the telegram from the doctor and had lovingly commanded her to let him read it when there had been tears sparkling in her eyes, Liesl giggling softly at her mother's slightly exasperated voice as Nicolas wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She continued to listen intently to her mother as Nicolas began to brush her hair away from the side of her neck, her heart beginning to flutter when she felt his perfect lips against the warm skin just beneath her ear. 'It's been lovely out here so far and the rain's held off for now but I don't think it's going to last.' She admitted, a barely audible hum escaping her lips as Nicolas continued to kiss her neck and he allowed his hands to come to settle upon the small swell of her stomach through her dirndl. 'I'm missing you all too, mother, but there's only eight weeks to go until Nicolas and I come home and you and father beg us to leave again because we're causing too much havoc.' She couldn't stifle the gentle giggle that left her as her mother scolded her gently.

She felt Nicolas's lips curl up into a small smile against her neck a few moments later and she couldn't stop herself from settling back against him as he began to softly kiss his way back up her neck. 'I love you too, mother.' She felt her heart swell with love for the woman that she had viewed as a mother figure long before she had married her father, a sigh of happiness escaping her as she could hear just how excited her mother was about the news she had just telephoned to share with her. 'Okay, I'll telephone you tonight after Nicolas and I get back from dinner. Goodbye, mother.' She then set the earpiece back into the holder before turning in the arms of her husband and smirking up at him as she placed her hands upon his chest. 'You couldn't have waited until _after_ my telephone call with mother to start kissing my neck?' She teased as he wrapped his arms back around her waist and brought her as close as the swell of her belly would allow, Nicolas chuckling warmly down at her.

'It's not _my_ fault that your parents created such a beautiful girl, now is it?' He smirked with a raised brow as he dipped his head slightly to nuzzle the tip of his nose delicately against hers, a precious giggle escaping her as she curled her fingers into his shirt before he pressed the softest of kisses onto her lips. 'You seemed awfully excited when you were speaking with your mother just now. What did she telephone to tell you?' He asked gently as her head was now laying upon his chest and he was stroking his fingers warmly through her beautiful dark hair, her arms wrapped around his waist.

She pulled away from him slowly then, her arms remaining wrapped around his waist as she gazed up at him with an endearing glisten in her stormy blue eyes. 'Let's just say that this little one,' She unwound one arm from around his middle in order to pat the proof of their child gently with her hand. 'Is going to be getting a new Auntie or Uncle by the time they're five-months-old.' Nicolas's soft lips curled up into a warm smile of their own as she wrapped her arm back around him and stepped slightly further into them, nothing but love and excitement sparkling in Liesl's midnight blue eyes.

'So it wasn't one of her phantom pregnancies after all.' He ran his hands along her spine, Liesl shaking her head. 'I'm happy for both she _and_ your father. They're incredible parents, they deserve it.'

'They are and they do.' She agreed happily. 'I remember when mother had her first phantom pregnancy and I found her crying in the garden after the doctor had been. She was so heartbroken and I found it so hard to see her in such a state. It took her three months to get past it and during those three months she didn't want to do anything apart from sleep and snuggle with father in the family room. We didn't sing together or go out on family picnics in the hills when she was suffering through her depression, and I thought - I thought things were going to go back to how they were before.' Her voice faltered slightly at the memory of her mother being so low and at the memory of how things were just a little over two years ago, a deep sigh escaping her as she gazed up at her husband. 'One evening at dinner, though, she was the happiest I had ever seen her since she married father and then she told us all the reason for it. She had found out that she was pregnant with Rosmarie.'

'Your mother is one of the strongest women I know.' He smiled as he stroked her hair gently. 'Which is why it doesn't surprise me that you've been so strong throughout all this. I can't explain to you how much respect I have for both of your parents, but your mother is such a strong-willed and loving person. Not many people would be able to go through what she did as a child and still come out so gentle and compassionate, Liesl. Everything I see in your mother, though, I see in you too. You're so grown up and you've got such a beautiful heart, and I can't tell you how much I love the bond that you have with your brothers and sisters. They see you as a second mother to them, darling, and it's no wonder considering how motherly you are toward them and how much you love them all.'

'I love them all so much, Nicolas, but I won't deny that I have a stronger bond with Gretl than the rest of them.' She sighed with a perfect smile. 'She was only one-and-a-half when our birth mother passed away, and when father was distant from us and when we were unable to get his attention, I had no choice but to practically raise Gretl. There was the Nanny, but she didn't care a scrap about any of us, and so she left me to care for the six of them. When Gretl was a baby I would give her bottles and change her cloth, and I would bathe her and try and keep her entertained while trying to study at the same time. I was only twelve at the time, but I was practically a mother. I eventually moved Gretl into my bedroom and she's never left. Her bed is still the nearest one to mine at home, and she still climbs into my bed for cuddles if she can't sleep at night or if she wakes from a nightmare. Some nights, when I can't sleep myself, she comes and climbs into bed with me and reads me a story from one of her storybooks. I love her so much and she's more like a daughter to me than a sister, but I'm so happy that we have a proper mother now and I don't have to do it all anymore.'

'Liesl Agathe Schweitzer, I love you more than I could ever hope to tell you and you are going to make such an incredible mother to our baby.' He cupped the sides of her neck gently in his hands, his deep hazel brown eyes holding nothing but deep love and adoration for the beautiful woman that was his wife as she gazed up at him and she slipped her arms around his waist with a precious smile.

'I'm so blessed to have you.' She sighed happily as she lay her head down upon his chest and allowed him to kiss the crown of her head lingeringly, his own arms wrapping lovingly around her frame.

'And I am so blessed to have you, too, my daring.' He reassured her as he buried his nose into her hair and felt her release a deep sigh of contentment against his chest.

They were both so very, very blessed.

* * *

The orangey glow that the sun gave to the sky as it continued to set slowly behind the Karwendel Alps later that evening was both beautiful and romantic as Liesl and Nicolas were sat together in the driver's seat of the car that he had hired for the remainder of their honeymoon, the two of them kissing slowly as she was sat comfortably in his lap with her arms draped loosely around his neck and he was holding her waist warmly in his strong hands. They had both admitted that they were getting rather tired of spending every evening of their honeymoon solely in Innsbruck, considering they'd done nothing else for the first month of their honeymoon, and so they had made the short journey to Tirol and driven to the beautiful clearing that they'd been told about, the two of them glad that it was just they two beneath the open sky. The moment that Nicolas had put the car into park underneath the large tree that they had found, Liesl had buckled her seat-belt and carefully shifted herself carefully into his lap before pressing a tender kiss upon his mouth and allowing him to hold her securely in his arms. The two of them were now kissing leisurely in one another's warm embrace while she ran the palms of her hands slowly over the front of his chest through his shirt, their lips soft and tender against the other's as they released soft giggles and sighs of sheer satisfaction against the other's mouth. 'You are so incredibly beautiful, Liesl.' Nicolas breathed as he broke their kiss a short while later and leaned back in his seat as he gazed into her eyes, one hand settled upon her belly.

'For so many months I've only been able to dream about what it would be like to have you kiss me like this, Nicolas.' She sighed as he began leaving slow kisses over the freckled skin of her shoulder and she allowed her head to settle upon his own through his jacket, his warm hands trailing along the curves of her sides and the small swell of her belly through her dirndl as his lips curled up into a gentle smile as he lingered slightly on his final kiss. He pulled away from her skin a few moments later and cupped her soft cheek tenderly in his palm, her eyes fluttering closed as she sighed gently.

'This is reality, Liesl.' He whispered softly when their gazes met and she allowed her head to rise from his shoulder as he continued to cup her cheek in his palm, his other coming up to hold the other when they nuzzled the tips of their noses affectionately against one another's. 'Every kiss that we share?' He kissed her lips tenderly for several long moments, her warm hands running warmly along his chest before she laced her arms loosely around his neck once again and hummed gently into his mouth. 'Every caress that I leave upon your face?' He smoothed the backs of his fingers delicately across her porcelain cheek. 'Every time I whisper into your ear that I love you when you wake up and fall asleep in my arms?' Her eyes sparkled with gentle tears of pure love and devotion whilst she stroked the tips of her fingers through the soft dark hairs at the nape of his neck. 'All of that is reality, my darling.' She remained silent for a few moments as she took in what he had just said to her, his strong and loving hands running along the curves of her expanding waist as he could tell that the truth was quite overwhelming for her. 'You mean the world to me, Liesl, and I love you so much.'

'Before you kissed me out in the rain for the first time after we had been on our first date,' She spoke softly a few moments later as her gaze was fixed upon his chest. 'Before I agreed to court you, I had never courted a boy who genuinely loved me. When I was younger, probably around Brigitta's age or maybe a little older, I would stand on the gallery once the two of them thought that we were all in bed and I would watch them dance together in the Hall. I would watch him hold her so incredibly close to him and I would watch the two of them press their foreheads together and share kisses every few minutes, and I eventually started to realize that I wanted a man to love and cherish me as much as he did her when I grew up. I never got that with any of the boys that I tried to pursue a courtship with, though.' She admitted, a slight sadness in her tone when she lay her head down upon his shoulder. 'When mother had first arrived at the villa as the twelfth Governess that father had hired to keep I and the others in order, I had thought that I was madly in love with a young man called Rolfe who was seventeen, the boy that delivered telegrams to my father every now and again.'

Nicolas nodded slowly as he brought his hand up to stroke his wife's hair comfortingly, sensing that she was finding it difficult to bring up the past. 'I would go out into the garden to see him when he came round with a telegram, and we would sit together and talk for a little while on the bench by the gazebo, but even though our conversations were rather long I always managed to get the feeling that there was something he was refusing to tell me. Something that he was hiding from me, I suppose. I truly thought I was in love with him, though, and that he loved me in return and so I always pushed the thought to the back of my mind. When mother and father left for their honeymoon in Paris after their wedding reception, though; when nobody knew if the Anschluss was going to happen or not, every single time I saw Rolfe he would ask me what date they were returning on and he would make subtle threats towards father. It was around that time that I started to gradually put two-and-two together and I finally realised that I was right to have felt as though he was hiding something from me. I should have realised from the very beginning that he was a Nazi sympathizer due to the way he spoke about the possibility of the Anschluss. Even though the majority of people in Salzburg were disgusted by the idea, he didn't appear to be fazed at all and I should've realised it.'

Nicolas heard her voice break softly then, a deep sigh escaping him as he turned his head slowly toward her and pressed the softest of kisses onto her forehead. 'Oh, my Liesl...' He whispered gently.

'By being caught up in my stupid schoolgirl fantasy and not realizing that my feelings for Rolfe weren't love but merely an infatuation, I was putting father so terribly at risk. If the Nazis had invaded; if the Anschluss had happened, he would have been ordered to serve in the Navy of The Third Reich and he would have refused because it goes against everything that he stands for. Even though it's still rather complicated for me to understand fully, I know that they would have tried to force him to serve and if he refused a second time then he would have been arrested for being a conscientious objector.' She sighed deeply. 'When I realised that Rolfe had been stringing me along; only pretending to have feelings for me so that he could get to father, I swore to myself that I would never trust a man with my heart again. I stayed true to that for so long, Nicolas.' She pulled away slightly from her husband's shoulder then, her midnight blue eyes locking with his gentle hazel ones as her soft lips curled up into a warm smile. 'But then I met you at my parents' anniversary ball. When you came over to me and asked if I wanted to dance the Laendler with you, I was constantly telling myself not to lose myself in the moment; not to get attached. The more I got to know you, though, and the more time we spent together I was unable to lie to myself and say that I wasn't in love with you.'

She couldn't help but cup the sides of his neck warmly in her hands when she sat up properly in his lap a few moments later, his lips perfectly warm against her own when she brushed several tender kisses against them. 'You made me feel more like a young woman than an immature schoolgirl, Nicolas, and you made me fall in love with you not just by making me laugh and by making me feel so much better whenever I was down, but by being such a gentleman towards me. I remember when you let me wear your jacket when I got cold on our first date and I still remember the nervous look on your face when you asked if you could kiss me goodnight once you had walked me home.' A faint blush rose in his cheeks as he released a soft chuckle. 'I think that one of the main reasons why I love you so much is because I know that you love me for who I am and not because of who my parents are.' She admitted as she snuggled back against him with a perfect sigh. 'You love me for _me_.'

'I would never use you like that, my darling, and I don't know who this Rolfe is but if I'd been a part of your life at that time and I had found out how he had treated you then I would've given him an earful and no mistake. You are the most kind-spirited and pure-hearted woman that I have ever come across in my life and to know that someone has been foolish enough to break your heart and to make you feel as though you couldn't trust men anymore makes me feel a hatred that I never thought I could possess for another human being. I swear to you, Liesl,' He cupped her face in his large hands, running the pads of his thumbs soothingly along her cheekbones as she pulled away from his shoulder once again and sat up in his lap. 'I will never take your love for me for granted and I will never let a day go by without telling you just how much I love you, sweetheart, because you deserve to be treated with all the love and respect that I possess.' Gentle tears of deep love were shining in her eyes as her hands rested upon his strong chest through his shirt, a radiant smile appearing upon her lips before she leaned forwards and left several firm and desperate kisses upon his mouth.

'I love you so much.' She whimpered lovingly as she cupped the sides of his neck warmly in her palms a short while later, his lips slightly swollen as she allowed her forehead to tenderly kiss his own.

'I love you too, my beautiful, _beautiful_ wife.' He reassured her before taking her face in his hands once again and bringing her lips to his own in a long and slowly passionate kiss, filled with meaning.

* * *

'Nicolas?' Liesl's voice was soft and lightly coated with tiredness as she was propped up against the pillows of the bed that they shared back in their hotel room later that evening, her long brown hair knotted into a loose overnight braid as she played with the end of it and was dressed in her nightgown, her enchanting blue eyes solely upon her husband as he continued to change into his pyjamas.

'Yes, my darling?' He smiled warmly over at her as he slipped the final few buttons on his nightshirt through the holes, a soft chuckle escaping him as he could see just how tired dancing had left her.

'Do you remember how we were talking about baby names the other night and we both agreed that I would choose the name for a girl and you would choose one for a boy?' He nodded silently on his way around to his own side of their bed, a perfect smile appearing upon her lips when he climbed into bed next to her and leaned back against the headboard before sliding his arm slowly around her shoulders and allowing her to snuggle into his side. 'Well, I've considered quite a few names but I've been telling myself that if we have a baby girl I want her to have a name with meaning behind it. Something a little more...sentimental...than just an ordinary name that other women give to their children.' She couldn't stop herself from smiling when he hummed lovingly into her hair and started to run his hand soothingly across the expanse of her belly to coax a kick from their child, her arm draping slowly around his waist as he pressed a tender kiss to the top of her head. 'When I began to think of names for our daughter - if we have one - I thought of giving her my first mother's name since she was such an important part of my life and it would be such a lovely way to remember her.'

'What a perfect idea, Liesl, I'm sure your father would absolutely love that.' He kissed the side of her head lingeringly.

'He would, which is one of the reasons why I considered it, but I also thought about giving her the name of my mother now. She may not be my birth mother and she may not have carried me within her body for nine months, but she's my mother all the same and I honestly don't want to even imagine what my life would be like now if there had been a different Governess in the Hall when I came downstairs with the others on her first day. I love her so desperately and I share such an incredible bond with her, so I want to also name our little girl after her - if we have one - to prove to her just how much she means to me. I was unsure of whether or not to tell you about the idea I've had for a name if we're blessed with a baby girl, but I know that you would never judge me and that you're always going to support me in whatever decision I make.' Nicolas hummed into her hair in agreement, her heart swelling with love for him as she could tell that he was getting tired. 'I was hoping we might call our baby Agathe Maria Schweitzer if we have a girl, my darling, because it would be the perfect way to remember both of my mothers whenever I look at her if we did that. What do you think?'

Her lips curled up into a loving smile when her husband hooked his finger beneath her chin and directed her head towards him, pure love and adoration glistening in his gentle hazel brown eyes as he ran the pad of his thumb lightly along the sharpness of her jaw before he covered her mouth with his own in a long and deliciously slow kiss. He reveled in the deep sigh of satisfaction that left her as their lips caressed perfectly over one another's, her eyes delaying opening once he had sucked softly upon her lower lip whilst pulling away a short time later. 'I think that if we have a baby girl she is going to have the most beautiful name in all of Salzburg, my love.' He admitted with a perfect smile when she finally opened her eyes to gaze into his. 'I truly hope that we're blessed with a baby girl now, Liesl, because there is nothing that I want more than to see your parents' faces light up when you tell them what her name is when she's here.' Liesl smiled enchantingly up at him. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, Nicolas.' She sighed happily as she buried her face into the side of his neck and stole several sleepy kisses, her hand seeking out his own before she entwined her fingers with his and brought their joined hands to settle tenderly over where she hoped their baby boy or girl was now sleeping blissfully, hers and her husband's hands serving as a protective barrier over the proof of it. 'You _and_ our child, no matter what we have been blessed with.' Nicolas couldn't refrain from leaving a slow and lingering kiss to the side of her head then, a soft yawn escaping her before he hummed against her warm skin that it was time for her to get some rest after the long day that she'd had. 'Don't let go of me.' She told him once he had turned off the light and snuggled up against her back.

'I won't.' He promised her with a chaste kiss to the nape of her neck, his arm wrapped protectively around her middle as his hand cupped her belly in its palm.

'Goodnight, Nicolas.' She murmured into her pillow, a soft chuckle escaping her husband's lips as she was sound asleep within minutes.

'Gute Nacht, mein engel.' He whispered into her ear before nuzzling warmly into her neck and allowing his eyes to flutter closed, once again falling into a blissful slumber with her safe in his embrace.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for taking the time to read Chapter 6 of this story and I hoped you enjoyed it! I wanted to do a longer chapter than the last because I realize that the longer chapters are more interesting, and of course a writer's main goal is to keep their audience interested and wanting more! (I hope you do want more, by the way ;) ) I think there will only be a few more chapters that are based on Liesl and Nicolas's honeymoon, because I find it easier to write when there are more people in a chapter. Besides, I may be a little cruel and cut their honeymoon short for reasons beyond mine - and Liesl or Nicolas's - control...Please leave me a review, constructive criticism if is a critical one, to let me know what you thought of this chapter, and once again I hope you come back for chapter seven! x**


	7. Chapter 7

Liesl couldn't help but sigh softly in contentment as she was propped up against the pillows of the bed that she shared alongside her husband a few weeks later and she ran her fingertips soothingly through Nicolas's thick dark hair as he continued to leave the softest open-mouthed kisses upon the smooth skin of her slightly swollen stomach, her heart swelling with the strong love that she held for her perfect little family as she felt their child kick gently from within her and felt the loving chuckle that her husband gave against her skin. 'Hello, you.' His warm lips brushed lightly against her belly as he spoke to their child a few moments later and he gazed lovingly up at her, Liesl stroking his dark hair adoringly as his handsome brown eyes sparkled and he brought his hand up to draw warm circles upon the side of her belly. 'I can't wait until you're here and I get to hold you in my arms and give you kisses, you know. I've never wanted anything more than I want you - except maybe to make your beautiful mother my wife, but that's beside the point - and I promise you that not a day is going to pass that I don't tell you just how much I love you.' There were soft tears glistening in his wife's dark blue eyes when he gazed up at her once again, a charming chuckle escaping him as he began to crawl carefully up the bed toward her. 'Would Mutti like a kiss?' He whispered as she beamed up at him.

'Mutti would _love_ a kiss.' She admitted as she allowed her gaze to drop from his, down to his lips and back again, her dainty hand coming up to rest upon the side of his neck when he leaned forward to capture her lower lip in a soft and languid kiss. His own hand came up to slide beneath the curtain of her chocolate brown hair as their lips started to caress with ease, his large palm cupping her jaw as she allowed the pad of her thumb to stroke lightly against the smooth skin that she discovered at the side of his neck. 'My darling...' She breathed as their kiss deepened considerably and she could feel Nicolas's hand upon the curve of her waist as he ran his palm soothingly along it, the kisses that he was brushing against her soft lips remaining tender and languid as he sighed into her mouth and she felt a surge of warmth course through her veins. 'I love you.' She whispered as she ran her hand along the front of his toned chest. 'I don't care that we're still young and there are people who think we aren't ready for marriage and parenthood, because I know that we're strong enough to make both things work and all that matters to me is that we love each other and we make each other happy. The two of us might have our disputes every now and again and we might say things we don't mean, but we always manage to make things right between us again and that's one of the things I love most.'

'I know that there are people who don't like the fact that we're in a relationship because I'm going to be turning twenty in two weeks' time and you're only seventeen, but I truly couldn't care less about what they think. It's not as if there's thirty or forty years between us, is there? And even if there was, it's no-one else's business but our own if we want to be in a relationship.' Liesl nodded with a light smile as she snuggled further into him and lay her head down upon his chest when he leaned back against the headboard of their bed. 'Age is nothing but a number to me and even there's a number of years between a husband and wife or two suitors, it doesn't mean that their relationship isn't going to work out. Take your parents for example, there's twenty-five years between the two of them and I have never seen two people more besotted with one another than those two are. Aside from you and I, perhaps.' He turned his head slowly towards his wife in order to nuzzle the tip of his nose warmly against the bridge of hers, Liesl giggling softly before she draped her arm across his middle and allowed him to run his hand lovingly across her stomach. 'I hope we have a little girl, you know, so I can spoil her rotten with dolls and lovely little dresses and so I get to watch her trying to be just like her incredible mother as she grows up.' Liesl rolled her eyes lovingly at him. 'I would love her so much.'

'I know you would.' She reassured him as she gazed up at him from where her head lay upon his chest, tracing his sharp jaw with the tip of her finger as he smiled warmly down at her. 'Just like I know you would love our little boy if we had one.' She placed a soft kiss upon his lips. 'I need to get up.' She groaned gently when their kiss broke and she shifted out of his arms a few minutes later, settling back against the headboard as she ran her hands slowly through her hair before slipping carefully out from beneath the covers and making her way over to where her dressing gown was hanging on the back of the chair at her vanity. 'Are you certain that you don't mind waiting in the cafe for me whilst I go to my appointment?' She asked with a smile as she began to slip her dressing gown on and she tied the blue satin sashes of it carefully around her middle, Nicolas smiling contentedly over at her from where his nose was now buried far into her pillow as he had moved to lay on her side of their bed.

'I wouldn't have suggested if it I minded, now would I?' He chuckled as he propped himself up on his elbow and gazed over at her, his thick brown hair falling into his eyes as she started to make her way over to him with a beautiful smile upon her lips. She leaned down to kiss his mouth softly once she had reached his side, a deep hum of contentment escaping him just seconds before the two of them pulled apart and he cupped the small swell of her belly in his strong palm, pressing a tender kiss to the proof of their child. 'I love you both so much, Liesl, I swear that to you.' He sighed softly.

'We know you do, Nicolas, we love you too.' She reassured him before running her hand warmly through his hair. 'Now, I really do have to start getting dressed.' He let out a playful groan as he took his hand off of her belly and she giggled softly down at him before beginning to make her way across their bedroom towards the en-suite bathroom. 'I should be at the cafe at around 10:30, but that all depends on whether Doctor Bauer is behind schedule.' She sighed gently as she turned back to him after taking hold of the doorknob. 'You do remember what I take in my tea, don't you my love?'

'Two sugars and hardly any milk.' He chuckled with a smirk. 'We've been a couple for nine months now, darling, I'm pretty sure I know almost everything there is to know about you.'

'Mmm..I believe you do.' She giggled. 'I do love you so much, Nicolas.'

'I love you too, sweetheart. Now go in there and try to make yourself look more beautiful than you do now.'

'Once a charmer always a charmer.' She shook her head lovingly before making her way into the bathroom and closing the door quietly behind herself.

It had been another perfect morning.

* * *

'Baby's heartbeat is clear and strong, Mrs. Schweitzer.' Doctor Bauer told her as he removed his pinard from Liesl's swollen belly later that morning and permitted her to pull her dress down again. 'All seems to be coming along nicely and you've gained an acceptable amount of weight for this stage of your pregnancy, which is always a good sign. Tell me, have you experienced any abdominal pains or dizziness over the last couple of weeks? Have you experienced any consistent back pain or blurry vision, perhaps?' Liesl shook her head quietly as she carefully thought the doctor's questions over.

'Not that I'm aware of.' She admitted. 'The morning sickness has been horrendous, though, if I'm honest. My mother told me at the start of my pregnancy that it would only last for a couple of weeks and then it would stop, but lately I've found myself running to the bathroom almost every night. I can't even have a cup of tea unless I breathe through my mouth because even the slightest whiff of milk makes me heave.' Doctor Bauer nodded as he continued to write in his notepad and she watched him intently from the small bed she was on, her hand running tenderly across her swollen belly.

'The heaving at the smell of milk is extremely common in pregnancy, Mrs. Schweitzer, because your sense of smell is much stronger but that will slowly start to pass. 'As for your morning sickness, it is completely normal to still be experiencing it in this stage of your pregnancy. There are some women who have it right up until they give birth and there are some women who don't have it at all, so I would just say to see how things go but if you begin to worry that the amount of vomiting you're doing isn't natural, then by all means come back and see me or go and pay Doctor Schneider a visit once you return home to Salzburg.' She nodded obediently with a gentle smile towards him. 'The results of your blood tests should come in within the next week or so, so I will send a copy to Doctor Schneider and one to you along with the bill, and I will also send these notes to Doctor Schneider in a telegram so that he can review them and speak with you about them at your next appointment.'

Liesl thanked him with a kind smile then, her heart soaring at the knowledge that everything was how it should be with her baby as she made her way out of his office.

* * *

'Thank you, my love.' She smiled gently as Nicolas pushed her teacup slowly towards her when the two of them were sat together at a table in the cafe a short time later.

'So the doctor is completely certain that everything is as it should be?' He asked as he leaned back in his chair, Liesl sighing lovingly at him as she held her teacup in her hands and could clearly hear the cautiousness in his voice. 'I'm sorry for worrying so much, darling, I just don't want you or our baby to be at risk of anything. If anything happened two the two of you, I don't know what I'd do.'

'Don't apologize.' She told him as she allowed her foot to seek out his lower leg beneath the table and she took his warm hand in her free one, stroking the pad of her thumb soothingly over the back of it before they laced their fingers together and she brought his hand to her lips in order to press a slow kiss to smooth skin at the back of his palm. 'Doctor Bauer is certain that both our baby and I are as healthy as we can possibly be. He reassured me that our little one's heartbeat is clear and strong and that the weight I've been putting on is perfect for the stage of pregnancy that I'm at. The one thing that he did say regarding my health is that I need to book an appointment either with him or with Doctor Schneider when we get home to Salzburg if I start feeling as though the amount of throwing up that I am doing is reason for concern. Other than that everything is progressing as it should and our baby is healthy so for now there's absolutely nothing for either of us to worry about.'

'Thank goodness.' He breathed, his shoulders sagging in relief as he squeezed her hand lovingly and brought her hand to his lips to kiss the patch of skin just above her wedding ring as she indulged in a long sip of her tea. 'You are the perfect wife and I know just by looking at you that you are going to make the most incredible mother, sweetheart.' He told her, a gentle smile upon her rosy lips.

'Oh, I love you.' She shook her head adoringly at him as she brushed her thumb across his knuckles and the palm of her free hand was currently being kicked against by her precious unborn child.

'And I love you.' He sighed happily before taking a slow sip of his tea, his gaze never leaving hers as she played lovingly with his fingers. 'More than I could ever hope to explain.'

* * *

'You've been quiet as a mouse all evening.' Liesl looked up from her lap later that evening at the sound of her husband's gentle voice from the doorway to their bedroom as she was sat in the window seat and her fashion magazine remained closed in her lap, a slightly concerned expression etched across his face as he was stood in nothing but his pyjama bottoms and his dark hair was in his eyes.

'Have I?' She asked softly as she set her magazine to one side and leaned against the small cushion behind her. 'I'm sorry, darling, it wasn't intentional.'

'Liesl, my love, what's the matter?' He sighed softly as he began to make his way slowly into the sitting room area of their hotel room a few minutes later and she'd turned to gaze wistfully out of the window, her chocolate brown hair hanging over her shoulders in perfect waves as he set his teacup down on the small table on his way over to her. 'Whatever the problem is, my darling, you can talk to me about it.' He reassured her as he knelt down before her and took her soft hands in his own before she turned her head back toward him and there were gentle tears brimming in her dark eyes.

'I want to go home.' She admitted tearfully. 'I thought that I was ready to be away from my parents for so long and I thought that going to a place where no-one knows us for a few months would be so easy, but I miss my parents and brothers and sisters so much and I want to be with them. I want to be able to sit beside father on the settee in the family room every evening and let him hold me close to him when he can see that I'm getting tired. I want to be able to sit in the garden with Rosmarie and make her laugh by building a block tower with her and knocking it down again.' She gave a deep sigh when Nicolas squeezed her hand comfortingly as the tears in her throat only made it harder for her to speak. 'I want mother to be there to hold my hand at doctor's appointments as she swore she would be. I want her to be there to sit and cuddle with me when I find it hard to sleep at night due to my nausea, and I want to be able to have mother-daughter trips into town to look for baby clothes and to just have a proper conversation with her without the others interrupting.' She met his gaze then, releasing one of his hands to caress his face warmly. 'I don't want you to feel as though I've been unhappy ever since we came here because I haven't, and I know that all of this teariness is partly because of my hormones, but I truly do feel terribly homesick.' He nodded slowly.

'You should have told me.' He sighed lovingly as he rose from his kneeling position to sit beside her on the window seat and slip his arm comfortingly around her shoulders.

'I didn't want you to think of me as some foolish little girl who can't be away from home for two minutes without feeling homesick.' She admitted softly as she dropped his gaze.

'Now listen to me.' His voice took on a slightly firmer tone when he hooked his finger beneath her chin and directed her gaze back to his, pure love and devotion sparkling in his gentle hazel brown eyes as he gazed at her. 'I love you too passionately and I respect you too deeply to ever think of you in that way, Liesl Schweitzer, do you understand me?' He raised his brow at her, Liesl nodding silently as she gazed into his eyes and he stroked the pad of his thumb lightly along the sharpness of her jawline. 'Do you want to know what I think?' He asked, shifting slightly closer to his wife when she nodded gently. 'I think that something that you and the doctor discussed today has frightened you. I have a feeling that the questions he was asking has made you ask yourself what would happen if those things really did happen to you. You're scared that something's going to happen to either you or the baby while we're here, darling, don't you?' Liesl remained silent for a time as he stroked her face slowly, a lone tear dancing down her cheek as she nodded.

'You're right.' She sniffled. 'I was terrified. I tried so hard to stay calm but Doctor Bauer just went on and on about all of the different risks - he had to - and I just kept envisioning what would happen if all those things happened to _me._ I can't have this baby without my mother there to hold my hand, Nicolas, I can't!' He shushed her softly as he placed his hand upon the back of her neck and brought her close to kiss her soft forehead.

'Listen, my angel, I know that all of this is so new for you and you've been so incredibly brave and strong over these last few months, and I can't even begin to tell you how proud you've made me.' He told her lovingly.

'I know that.' She smiled tearfully, leaning forwards to brush a slow kiss against his lower lip. 'I know that and I love you so deeply for it...I just can't stop myself from worrying, and I know that I'm being pathetic, but -'

'No, my darling Liesl, you're not being pathetic at all.' He told her firmly, his heart breaking slightly for her as he saw the sadness in her midnight blue eyes. 'I wouldn't believe any woman who said that she'd never been worried or scared at some point during her pregnancy, let alone one in your position, but you know that I will always be here to support you. We could always go home a little earlier if it would make you feel better, too.'

'Would you really do that for me?' She whimpered as she squeezed his hand, her free hand drawing slow circles upon the growing swell of her belly through her dress. 'This is your honeymoon too, Nicolas.'

'I would do _anything_ for you, Liesl. I would _die_ for you if I had to.' He pressed his lips to her cheek in a warm kiss. 'Why don't we stay for another two weeks and then go home and hopefully ease those worries of yours?'

'That sounds perfect.' She whispered as she snuggled against him and buried her head beneath his chin. 'What on earth did I do to deserve a man as loving and as understanding as you?'

'You did whatever I did to deserve a woman as perfect and as beautiful as you, my love.' He murmured into her beautiful brown hair before pressing a tender kiss to her head. 'And I would do it all over again if I had to.'

'Mmm, so would I.' She hummed into the soft dark hair that covered his torso. 'In a heartbeat.'

* * *

Nicolas couldn't stifle the deep sigh of adoration that escaped him as he lay silently beside the beautiful woman that was his wife later that evening once the two of them had retired to bed after having a small glass of wine each as they had snuggled in front of the fire, a sleepy smile upon his lips as Liesl slept with her arm draped over his middle and he brushed his thumb soothingly against the round swell of her belly through her nightgown. It had broken his heart to know that she had been worrying in silence ever since she had left the doctor's office earlier that morning, and he vowed to himself in that moment that she would never cry alone or worry in silence again. He would be there to support her through every step of the journey they were embarking on together,

He knew that for a certainty.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading chapter 7! I know that the last section is short and not very good but for some reason messed up a few times and so I lost my other two attempts, so I made a shorter version in order to get it up tonight because I'm too tired to write another long section. Nevertheless, please follow and please review! Also, please come back and read chapter 8 for a little surprise!**


	8. Chapter 8

'So what happened?' Georg asked anxiously, trying his best to remain composed for the sake of his family.

With his arms finally wrapped supportively around his beautiful wife's waist, Nicolas began to speak - his voice threatening to fail him. 'Her waters broke when we were getting ready to go down to breakfast, so I asked the hotel to get us a taxi and we left immediately, but her contractions started about an hour into the journey. They're still not that close together because we've been timing them, but she's in considerable pain now and what worries us most is the fact that the baby is two months premature.' That was when he turned his gaze to his mother-in-law, and Maria could have wept as she saw the trepidation in his hazel brown eyes and the tears that were threatening to punctuate those emotions. She had to admit, the sudden appearance of her eldest daughter clearly in pain and terrified had clouded the facts for her, and it wasn't until Nicolas had said it out loud that the terrifying truth had dawned upon her. Now, she was filled with a new kind of fear and a new kind of dread.

'Oh..' She croaked softly as it finally hit her and she drew loving circles into the recently detectable swell of her belly through her jacket, but she felt her husband reach over and grasp her hand before giving it a reassuring squeeze, and the small amount of comfort that she could take from such an action worked wonders.

'Everything's going to be alright, isn't it? The baby won't be hurt?' Liesl winced as another contraction began to take hold and she snuggled further into Nicolas - tears coating her soft voice as she forbade the ones stinging in her stormy blue eyes her eyes to scroll down her cheeks. Everyone stood out on the drive remained in an uncomfortable silence for a few moments. Could they really promise her something that was out of their control?

'Liesl, darling..' Georg eventually sighed as he released his wife's small hand and began to make his way over to his eldest daughter and her husband, a loving smile upon his lips as he brought his hand up to cup the curve of her warm cheek. 'We're not going to allow anything to happen to you or your baby, I swear that.' Liesl allowed a solitary tear to dance down her cheek then, Nicolas stroking his thumb against her hip through her dirndl.

'But you heard what Nicolas said.' She whimpered tearfully as she brushed her thumb comfortingly against the curve of her belly. 'It - it isn't supposed to be happening yet, father, I'm supposed to have two more months.' Georg felt his heart break slightly as he watched his little girl break down into soft sobs, the pain from her contraction clear in the stormy blue eyes that she'd inherited from him before he reached up to stroke a warm lock of brown hair back beneath her ear and Liesl removed herself from her husband's arms in order to enter his own as the tears fell down her cheeks. 'It hurts, father.' She sobbed into his shoulder, Georg shushing her softly.

'I know it hurts, my love.' He murmured into her hair when he turned his head towards her in order to kiss the side of her head tenderly. 'But I'm going to tell you the same thing I told your mother when she was in labour with Rosmarie. Every contraction that you have means that you're one contraction closer to being able to hold your baby. I promise you that as soon as the baby is here you'll forget all about this pain, alright?' Liesl gave a slight nod against the side of his neck as the tears continued to fall and she tightened her grasp upon the fabric of his jacket. 'Now, I want you to go upstairs with your mother and get yourself into your nightgown and into bed whilst I telephone the doctor and get Frau Schmidt to bring you up a cup of tea, okay?' Liesl nodded silently once again before pulling away from her father in order to meet his gaze, her cheeks stained from her tears.

'I love you.' She whispered, a tearful smile upon her lips.

'I love you too, my angel.' He reciprocated her gentle smile before taking her face in his hands and pressing the softest of kisses onto her warm forehead. 'So much.' He then released her face in order to take her soft hand in his and lead her over to her mother, Maria sighing lovingly into their daughter's hair when Liesl wrapped her arms around her middle and buried her face into her neck. 'Just try and keep her as calm as possible until the Doctor gets here, darling, it won't do her any good to worry and put herself in a state.' Maria nodded obediently as she stroked Liesl's dark hair with the palm of her hand, a faint hum escaping her as she accepted the long and slow kiss that he left upon her lips as his strong hand found the small swell of her belly. 'I love you.' He whispered gently into her ear before kissing her cheek softly and pulling away, Maria smiling perfectly up at him.

'I love you too.' She giggled softly before turning her attention back to her seventeen-year-old. 'Do you think you'll be able to make it up the stairs, sweetheart?' She asked gently as she trailed her hand along the curve of her daughter's spine through her dress, Liesl humming in discomfort against her skin as she nodded weakly. 'Come on, let's go and get you settled.' Liesl drew back from her chest then, a soft smile upon her lips when she met her mother's gaze and saw nothing but pure love in her crystal blue eyes. Maria then took her daughter's hand tenderly in her own before lacing her fingers with hers and starting to lead her slowly towards the Villa, a beautiful smile upon her soft lips as she looked over her shoulder at her husband and son-in-law before stepping over the threshold and helping Liesl to ascend the staircase. It was an incredibly strange but thrilling feeling to know that she was going to be a grandmother before the day's end, especially when - just a few years ago - she had believed that she was going to become a religious sister and that she would never even be a _mother!_

As she met her daughter's gaze once the two of them had reached the top of the split-staircase and were making their way toward the guest bedroom that was now Nicolas and Liesl's bedroom, Maria felt a deep sense of pride in her seventeen-year-old. Yes, she had been inexplicably disappointed in her in the beginning for being careless enough to get herself pregnant, but now she felt nothing but love and pride for her eldest daughter. Just one look at her told Maria that she was going to make the most incredible mother to her baby and that she would be dedicated to her new role, and knowing that only made her fall further in love with her daughter.

'Are you certain that I'm strong enough for this?' Liesl groaned softly in discomfort as another contraction came along and she squeezed her mother's hand tenderly as she breathed deeply until it passed.

'I _know_ that you are strong enough for this, darling.' Maria reassured her as she brushed her thumb across her knuckles.

She had never been more certain of anything.

* * *

'You're doing extremely well, Mrs. Schweitzer, just a few more seconds.' Doctor Schneider told her gently as Liesl was propped up against the pillows of her bed later that morning and he continued to examine her, Maria stroking her daughter's thick brown hair soothingly as she continued to breathe deeply as she had been instructed and the two of them held tightly to one another's hand. A deep sigh of relief escaped Liesl's lips when he had finally finished his examination a few seconds later, the tension finally escaping her body before she allowed her free hand to come and settle upon the round swell of her stomach through her nightgown. 'Well done, Mrs. Schweitzer, you did marvellously.' The doctor smiled before removing his latex gloves and putting them into the bin beside the bed, Maria stroking Liesl's warm cheek tenderly as they waited for him to put on a new pair of gloves. 'There's good news and bad news, I'm afraid.' Doctor Schneider admitted as he met Liesl's gaze once again, her stormy blue eyes sparkling with slight fear as she continued to grip onto her mother's hand.

'What - what's the bad news?' She stammered nervously, brushing her thumb against the proof of her baby as her heart began to pound.

'The bad news is that your son or daughter is in the breech position, meaning that it's coming out rear-first. Babies usually turn at around 30 weeks gestation, which is what you're at, but it's not uncommon for babies to turn at 34 weeks or even later. Because you've gone into labour so early, Baby hasn't really had chance to turn so that it's head down yet. As of this moment your baby is fine and its heart rate is stable, so I am going to try and turn it with slight pressure to your stomach until I'm able to feel the head within the cervix.' Liesl nodded nervously as tears sparkled in her eyes, Maria shushing her quietly when she released a trembling breath.

'What's the good news?' She asked after a few moments.

'The good news is that your labour is progressing quite quickly because your contractions are coming much closer together now, and you're about 9-10 centimetres dilated.' He told her. ' I think you're going to have your baby in your arms much sooner than we first anticipated, Liesl.' A beautiful smile appeared upon Liesl's lips as she turned her head towards her mother, Maria leaning forward to press a warm kiss onto her temple as her own lips were curled up into a joyful smile. 'Now, because you're almost nine centimetres you may start feeling the urge to push.' Doctor Schneider admitted. 'It is vital, though, that you abstain from pushing whilst I am turning your baby around. Once I have turned the baby I'll examine you again and see if you've dilated further and if you're nearly 10 centimetres then you can start pushing with your contractions. Is that alright, Liesl?'

Liesl nodded with a gentle smile before allowing Doctor Schneider to lift her nightgown up her body until it bunched up just beneath her bust. 'Deep breaths for me now, Liesl, and if another contraction comes along then just tell me and I'll stop for a moment.' Liesl laced her fingers with her mother's then and allowed Maria to draw slow circles onto the back of her palm with the pad of her thumb as her eyes fell closed, her heart starting to race as she began to take slow, deep breaths. She whimpered softly as pain began to course through her when Doctor Schneider went about turning her baby around within her womb, Maria shushing her comfortingly as she held onto Liesl's hand with one of her own and the fingers on her free hand were combing lovingly through her thick brown tresses of hair. Maria felt nothing but pure love and pride for her daughter as her crystal blue eyes were fixed on her and she watched intently as Liesl breathed deeply through the discomfort, her daughter's brow covered with a light sheen of sweat as she whimpered and winced slightly every few moments.

'It hurts, mother.' Liesl whined softly a short time later as her deep blue eyes fluttered open and the pain and discomfort was clear in her deep blue eyes.

'I know, sweetie, but would you rather have a few minutes of pain or would you rather the baby be put at risk?' Maria asked lovingly as she stroked her daughter's cheek.

'You're right.' Liesl sighed before an audible groan of relief escaped her when Doctor Schneider removed his strong hands from her belly before he pulled her nightgown carefully back down again.

'Your baby's head is now safely within the cervix, Mrs. Schweitzer, so what I am going to do now is one more examination to see if your dilation has progressed any further. If you're at ten centimetres then I'll allow you to start pushing, but if you're not quite there yet then I'll let you get some rest whilst I go and inform your father, husband and siblings about your condition.' Liesl smiled with a slight nod before Doctor Schneider moved her legs carefully into the position that he required before beginning to examine her once more, Liesl breathing deeply through the discomfort as her mother started to stroke her thumb tenderly across her knuckles once again. A gentle smile spread across Doctor Schneider's lips a short while later, Liesl's eyes filling with hope when he met her gaze just moments before he finished his examination. 'I can safely say that you are now fully dilated and that you are now allowed to push through your contractions, Mrs. Schweitzer.' Liesl giggled happily as she met her mother's gaze, Maria smiling lovingly at her as she reached up to caress her face soothingly.

'I'm going to be a mother, mother.' Liesl sniffed tearfully as her rosy lips were curled up into a beautiful smile.

'You are, my darling.' Maria sighed lovingly, tears of joy coating her own voice as she tucked a strand of Liesl's chocolate brown hair back beneath her ear. 'And an incredible one at that, I promise.'

* * *

Maria couldn't stop herself from wincing as another loud and agonized scream escaped Liesl's lips as she pushed through another one of her contractions a short time later and the seventeen-year-old's nails sank into the back of her hand, hot tears rolling down Liesl's porcelain cheeks as she trembled uncontrollably in agony and her face and neck were soaked with sweat. 'I don't want to do this anymore!' Liesl sobbed when she collapsed against the pillows once the agonizing pain that accompanied pushing had grown too unbearable. 'I want Nicolas to be here too.' She whined. 'This is his baby as much as it's mine, and I want him here to hold my hand.'

'I know you want all of this to be over, sweetheart, and it will be soon I promise, but you know that men aren't allowed in the room until after the birth.' Maria told her softly as she pressed a damp cloth to her brow. 'I'm so proud of you, Liesl, you're doing so well and you're being so incredibly brave.' Liesl allowed her eyes to flutter open a few moments later, pure agony and exhaustion sparkling in her midnight blue eyes as she sobbed.

'I'm scared.' She whimpered. 'The baby isn't supposed to be born yet, it's not big enough!' It was just moments later when another strong contraction came along and Liesl cried out softly as her back arched, warm tears of both pain and fear scrolling down her cheeks as she pushed once again at the Doctor's command and she felt her mother's hand rubbing tender circles into the centre of her back through her nightgown. A burning and stinging sensation that could only be described as sheer torture coursed through her system then, an ear-splitting scream escaping her before she collapsed back against the large pillows and her chest heaved violently.

'And the head's born, Mrs. Schweitzer!' Doctor Schneider exclaimed gently, Liesl's eyes widening with shock as she sat up slightly.

'Is it?' She asked excitedly, one of her hands still holding tightly to her mother's as she allowed her free one to reach down and rest atop her baby's head before she gave a deep and audible sigh of relief.

'You clever girl.' Maria giggled tearfully before pressing a delicate kiss to the side of her head, Liesl leaning into her with a soft sigh. Maria gazed over at Doctor Schneider then, the two of them sharing a knowing glance.

'You'll know when you're ready, Liesl.' He told her gently, Maria softly shushing her as she stroked her hair lovingly and Liesl began to breathe deeply as another contraction began to build up. It was a few moments later when Liesl released a loud groan as her grip upon her mother's hand tightened momentarily, the room falling silent for a few seconds before a series of sharp and short screams filled the air. Liesl sat up rather sharply at the sound, her deep blue eyes sparkling with tears as her mouth was slightly agape and she could see two tiny hands flailing. 'Congratulations, Mrs. Schweitzer, you have a beautiful little girl.' Doctor Schneider chuckled.

'My beautiful, beautiful girl.' Maria sniffled as she cupped the curve of Liesl's tear-soaked cheek in her palm, her seventeen-year-old covering her hand with her own as she smiled lovingly up at her. 'I'm so proud of you.'

'I couldn't have done any of that without you.' Liesl told her as her chest rose and fell heavily and her baby girl continued to scream blue murder as the Doctor cut her cord and swaddled her in a soft blanket. 'I love you.'

'Oh, my angel, I love you too.' Maria reassured her with several warm kisses to her forehead as gentle tears rolled down her cheeks. 'So much.'

'Now,' Doctor Schneider smiled as he stood from the bed with Liesl's daughter cradled protectively in his arms as she was swaddled in a soft white blanket, the newborn continuing to wail loudly as her tiny chest rose and fell sharply. 'I think this little one wants to meet their mother.' Liesl's breath hitched softly when her little girl was eased carefully into her arms, her heart swelling with nothing but pure love for the extremely tiny infant.

'Shh, my darling.' She soothed as she brought one arm out from beneath her daughter in order to stroke the back of her index finger comfortingly down her cheek, the newborn quietening almost immediately before she gazed up at her mother through deep hazel brown eyes. 'She's so tiny!' Liesl exclaimed softly so not to startle her little girl, Maria stroking her sweat-soaked tresses of hair lovingly. 'Are you certain she's alright, Doctor?'

'There's nothing wrong with her as far as I can _see_ , but I'll have a listen to her heart once the placenta has been delivered and I've made sure that everything's alright with _you._ I'll also come back tomorrow morning and see how you're both getting on.' Liesl nodded slowly as her attention was once again fixed upon her daughter, her little girl grizzling softly as she wriggled in her arms. 'Why don't you let your mother have a hold of her?' The doctor suggested with a small smile a few moments later. 'Then I can check your blood pressure and give you a small injection to help speed up the placenta's delivery.' Liesl smiled affectionately over at her mother.

'Would you like to hold her, mother?' She asked sleepily, brushing the pad of her thumb lightly against the smooth skin of her daughter's arm.

'As long as it's okay with you, my darling.' Maria replied as she smoothed the backs of her fingers tenderly across the warmth of Liesl's cheek.

'Of course it is.' Liesl smiled. 'You're her grandmother.' The word made Maria's heart swell with love for the two beautiful girls before her, her lips curling up into a loving smile when Liesl sat up slightly before she started to carefully ease her whimpering newborn into the arms of her mother. The look in Maria's eyes as she cradled her Granddaughter protectively in her arms only made Liesl fall all the more in love with her when she leant back against her pillows once again, a soft smile appearing upon her lips as she watched her mother lean down slightly in order to press the slowest of kisses onto her daughter's small forehead. 'She's going to love you.'

Maria smiled lovingly over at her once she had leaned back in the chair that she was sat in. 'She's so perfect, Liesl. I knew that any baby of yours would be beautiful, but she's honestly exceeded any expectations I had.'

'I just can't believe she's really mine.' Liesl told her as she felt Doctor Schneider put the blood-pressure cuff around her arm. 'I've waited so long to know what she looks like, and now she's here I feel like I'm dreaming.'

'That's exactly how I felt when I held Rosmarie for the first time after she was born.' Maria admitted. 'I knew that she was mine and that I was her mother, but at the same time I thought that it was all a perfect dream.'

'I love her so much already, mother, and she's only been in the world for five minutes!' Liesl giggled. 'I want to be a good mother, mother, but I'm going to need your help for the first few weeks at least.'

'You can have my help for as long as you need it, my love.' Her mother reassured her before shushing her daughter softly as she began to grizzle. 'I'm always going to be here for you.'

'I know you are.' Liesl sighed lovingly, reaching out to take her mother's hand in hers and give it a loving squeeze. 'You always have been.'

* * *

'How is she?' Nicolas asked with slight worry in his voice as Maria was stood out on the landing with he and her husband a short time later, Georg's arm wrapped warmly around her waist as her head rested on his chest.

'Sore and exhausted but extremely happy.' Maria reassured him with a gentle smile. 'The doctor says that you can go in and sit with her once he's cleaned she and the baby up a little.'

'What gender is it?' He asked, a look of pure relief on his face.

'It's a girl. You have a daughter, Nicolas.' Maria couldn't help but sigh gently in contentment as she felt Georg brush his thumb lightly against the curve of her slightly swollen belly through her jacket. 'She's so gorgeous.'

It was a short time later when the door squeaked softly upon its hinges as Doctor Schneider made his way out of the dimly-lit bedroom with his doctor's bag, a kind smile upon his lips as he closed the door gently behind himself. 'Congratulations, Mr. Schweitzer,' He reached out to shake Nicolas' hand tenderly, a smile of gratitude upon the younger gentleman's lips. 'Your daughter is smaller than most because of how early she was born, but other than that there is nothing wrong with her and there is nothing to suggest that she won't live a completely normal life.' Nicolas nodded in response as a wave of relief washed over him and he let out a light sigh.

'May I go to her?' He asked hopefully.

'You may, but you must be extremely gentle with her. The baby _is_ small but your wife still tore slightly during the birth, so I had to give her a couple of minor stitches to close the wound. She's still quite sore, so I'd urge you to be as careful as possible when you sit with her.' A soft smile appeared upon Nicolas' lips then, Maria and Georg smiling warmly at him as he turned back to them momentarily before making his way into the room. 'I'll come back just after breakfast tomorrow and make sure that everything is as it should be with your daughter and her baby, but if either of you or you daughter and her husband are concerned about anything then all you need to do is telephone and I'll come straight over.' Maria and Georg nodded with grateful smiles. 'Liesl's stitches should start healing quite quickly but I don't want her out of bed for any reason other than to use the bathroom until they've completely healed, so for about three-to-five days.'

'Thank you, Doctor.' Georg smiled as he ran his hand slowly across the small swell of his wife's belly.

'And how are _you_ faring, Baroness?' Doctor Schneider asked gently. 'Has the morning sickness lessened any, yet?'

'It's lessened a little in the day, doctor, but it's still terrible in the night.' Maria admitted. 'I manage though, so it's not too unbearable.'

'She hasn't been resting for an hour each day as you suggested though, doctor, have you darling?' Georg added with a gentle sigh.

Maria gave him a slight eye-roll then before turning back to the doctor. 'I'm just not a very relaxed type of person, doctor, I hate being idle. Besides, it's quite difficult to rest when you have seven children to look after.'

'I understand, Baroness, but you know just as well as I do that your pregnancies are much more high-risk than others.' Maria nodded gently. 'You must try and rest a little each day for both your and your baby's safety.'

'Yes, doctor.' She smiled sheepishly.

'Now, I'll send my bill in about two weeks' time.' He smiled to the two before him. 'There'll be no charge for my visit in the morning because I pass here on my rounds anyway. I can find my own way out now. Goodbye.'

'Goodbye, doctor,' Maria and Georg spoke in unison before Maria turned to her husband with a raised eyebrow once the doctor had made his way down the staircase.

'What is it, beautiful?' Georg smirked down at her.

'I can't believe you would tell the doctor that I've been disobeying him!' She shook her head with a slight smile. 'Do you realize how much trouble I could have gotten into?'

'And you would have deserved it too.' He retorted with a chuckle. 'For being so unruly.'

 _'Excuse me?'_ She giggled softly. 'I don't think-'

'Oh, just hold your tongue and let me kiss you.' He growled before cupping his wife's face in his strong hands and pressing her up against the wall as he captured her warm lips with his own in a soft and passionate kiss, Maria sighing in contentment as her soft hands travelled up his chest and into his hair as his slipped down to settle upon the curves of her perfect waist. 'You're so beautiful.' He spoke softly to her as he had his forehead pressed warmly against her own and they gazed deeply into one another's eyes, her smooth hands cupping the sides of his neck tenderly in their palms.

'Really?' She scoffed gently. 'I'm beginning to resemble a whale for the second time and you still think I'm beautiful?' She sighed lovingly when he began to leave slow and sweet kisses along her jaw and down her neck, her eyes fluttering closed of their own accord as she smiled blissfully.

'Of course I do, my lovely Baroness.' He murmured as he continued to brush warm open-mouthed kisses against the creamy skin of her neck. 'You may be resembling a whale again, but you're a flaming beautiful whale.'

'Oh, Captain von Trapp, you certainly know how to charm a Lady.' She giggled infectiously, Georg smirking lovingly against her porcelain skin as he felt her giggle vibrate against his lips.

'One of my many talents.' He chuckled as he kissed her neck softly once more before drawing back and gazing down at her as he took her waist in his hands and drew her close. 'But honestly, darling, all jokes aside, you really are the most attractive woman in the world to me and nothing is ever going to change that.' A soft smile appeared upon her rosy lips then as she sighed lovingly, Georg's heart swelling with the love he held for her when she wrapped her arms warmly around his middle and lay her head down upon his chest. 'I love you so much.' He murmured gently into her golden hair as he slipped his strong arms lovingly around her slight waist before pressing a lingering kiss to her crown with a deep sigh of affection.

'Mmm...I love you too.' She hummed in contentment against his shirt as she turned her head in order to bury her face into his chest. 'Desperately.'

The two of them stood there in one another's embrace for quite some time, Maria revelling in the steady thump of her husband's heartbeat beneath her ear as she snuggled against him and Georg running his hand along the curve of her spine through the jacket of her skirt-suit as he pressed occasional soft kisses to her head, but eventually he knew that they had to return downstairs to their children. 'I think it's time we went downstairs and told the others about our new addition, my love.' He told her gently, Maria humming sleepily against his chest with a nod. 'Unless you'd like to go and get some sleep? You've been on your feet all morning, my love.'

'I think I might, in all honesty.' She admitted with a soft yawn. 'You don't mind, do you, darling? I can come down with you if you'd like me to; I know that the seven of them can be a handful.'

'Go and get into bed, Maria.' He told her with a loving yet firm tone, cupping the sides of her neck warmly in his hands as he kissed her forehead warmly. 'I'll come and wake you in about two hours, alright?'

'Alright.' She smiled before rising up onto her tiptoes and kissing his lips slowly. 'Thank you, darling.'

'You're welcome.' He stroked her hair lovingly. 'Now get yourself off to bed and try and get some sleep.' She nodded obediently then before squeezing his hand and making her way down the landing to their bedroom.

 _'Oh, how I love her.'_ Georg sighed to himself as he watched his wife enter their bedroom that was situated at the end of the landing. He couldn't help but smile as he began to make his way towards the staircase then, a gentle chuckle escaping him as he once again remembered that he was now a grandfather. That he now had a beautiful granddaughter to remind him of his precious daughter whenever he looked at her. He just couldn't wait to tell his seven younger children about the baby, even though Rosmarie wouldn't have a clue what he was on about, and he knew that they were all going to be terribly thrilled and as excited about their little niece.

He could hardly contain his excitement.

* * *

'She's such a good girl.' Liesl whispered softly as she was settled in her husband's arms a short time later and her precious baby girl, Agathe, was nestled safely in her own as her perfectly tiny hand cupped the soft swell of her mother's breast in its palm and she sucked happily upon her nipple as soft mewls escaped her every few seconds. 'She may be extremely tiny in comparison to other babies but she didn't feel tiny two hours ago, I can tell you that.' Nicolas couldn't help but chuckle gently as he pressed a tender kiss to the side of her head before resting his chin upon the warm skin of her shoulder and turning his head to nuzzle a kiss into her neck.

'I know I've already told you this a thousand times since I came in here, but I really am so incredibly proud of you.' He admitted gently so not to disturb Agathe from her feed, his hold tightening slightly around his lovely wife's waist as he continued to watch his baby girl take her milk from her. 'You are so strong and so brave, my darling, and I can't even begin to explain how fortunate I am to have such an incredible woman as my wife.' Liesl turned her head carefully towards him then as there was a loving smile upon her rosy lips, her midnight blue eyes sparkling with pure love and exhaustion as she settled back against his chest with a contented sigh.

'I'm only strong and brave because I have you beside me.' She spoke softly as he pressed his lips against her forehead in a lingering kiss. 'Before I met you I was such a shy person and I never socialized with anyone at the parties that mother and father would throw. I would stand out on the patio with my brothers and sisters, holding Rosmarie if she was awake and watching the men and women dance together. Several boys asked me if I wanted to dance with them, but I always refused and told them that I had to look after my little sister. I remember feeling so nervous when you came up to me at mother and father's anniversary party and asked me to dance with you, because mother had put Rosmarie to bed early that night and so I didn't have an excuse to refuse a dance with you. It sounds so pathetic now, but when I agreed to dance with you I was so terrified.'

'It doesn't sound pathetic, sweetheart, it sounds as though you had been hurt so many times that you were scared I would turn out to be like all the other men.' He sighed as he stroked her dark hair affectionately.

'Mmm, but you aren't like other men.' She smiled beautifully up at him as she readjusted her hold upon their daughter. 'You're so much more loving and so much more gentle than all of those men put together. I'll never be able to tell you just how much I adore you because there aren't words for me to do so, but I hope that I can at least _show_ you how much I love you by being the best wife possible for you. You deserve a perfect wife.'

'And that is _exactly_ what I have.' He whispered as he nuzzled the tip of his nose tenderly against her own. 'You are the best wife I could possibly have and there will never be a woman more right for me, Liesl, not ever.' A tearful smile spread across her rosy lips then before she slipped one arm out from beneath her daughter in order to rest her hand upon the back of her husband's neck and capture his lips in a long and passionate kiss. The soft whimpers of their daughter was what prompted them to end their slow kiss a short time later, the two of them releasing breathy chuckles as they turned their attention to Agathe and saw her gazing up at them. 'You have had your Mutti all to yourself for long enough now, little Miss.' Nicolas spoke softly to her as he stroked the backs of his fingers soothingly down her warm porcelain cheek. 'It's time to share her with Vati now.'

Agathe simply snuffled at him before nuzzling further into her mother's breast and closing her eyes as she returned to her feed, Liesl giggling as she gazed over her shoulder at him. 'I think she wins this round, my love.'

'I think you're right.' He pecked her lips softly. 'As per usual.'

'I love you, Nicolas Schweitzer.' She whispered.

'I love you too, Liesl Schweitzer.' He murmured. 'More than you will ever know.'

* * *

Georg couldn't help but sigh lovingly as he was sat on the bed beside his eldest daughter later that evening and was settled against the headboard of her bed as he cradled his precious granddaughter lovingly in his arms and she slept soundly against his chest, her pacifier between her soft rosebud lips as her tiny body was covered by a nightgown that was a little too big for her and she had the thin fabric of his dress-shirt clutched in her tiny fist. 'She must love you already.' Liesl giggled sleepily as her head rested upon his shoulder. 'You're the only person that has managed to settle her so far, father.' Georg chuckled gently as he stroked the side of his thumb against the smooth skin of Agathe's arm, a loving smile appearing upon his lips when he turned his head towards his daughter in order to press a warm and lingering kiss onto her creamy forehead. 'I want you to be proud of me, father.' She sighed quietly as she snuggled further into his warmth. 'I want to prove to you that I can be a good mother to her and that I'm responsible and grown up enough to be able to look after her.'

'Oh my darling, you already have proved to me that you can be a good mother to her.' He reassured her gently. 'When I came in here and saw you holding her in your arms I realised that I've never been so proud of you before. You have only been a mother for the last nine hours and yet you have already proved to me, your mother and to Nicolas that you are responsible and mature enough to be able to care for Agathe. She is going to love you so much when she gets older, my angel, and I know that you're going to raise her to be just like you. A loving, gentle and compassionate young woman who I am incredible proud of.' Liesl gazed up at him with soft tears sparkling in her eyes then, a soft sigh escaping her lips when her father pressed his lips against her hairline in a soft and slow kiss before she lay her head down upon his shoulder once more, nuzzling his neck.

'I love her so much, father.' She sighed. 'I knew from the moment I found out I was pregnant with her that I loved her, but now that she's here I love her so much more than I ever thought was possible. She's my whole world and I can't imagine my life without her in it now, honestly.' She smiled lovingly down at her beautiful baby girl before reaching out to smooth the backs of her fingers slowly across her perfectly tiny and soft cheek. 'Nicolas has helped me so much already by changing her and dressing her because I can't get out of bed due to these stitches, and Agathe can't take her eyes off of him when they're snuggling together. She's besotted.'

'I remember when I held you in my arms for the first time after you were born, you know.' Georg smiled as he slipped one arm out from beneath his granddaughter in order to wrap it around Liesl's shoulders. 'You were so beautiful and I immediately knew that I loved you. You had so much hair and incredibly sparkly blue eyes, and I remember how I would always look into your eyes when we were snuggled together and try and guess what you were thinking about. Your favourite thing to do as a baby was go to sleep on my chest, you know.' He ran his fingertips slowly through her long brown tresses. 'You wouldn't fall asleep anywhere else, not even in your mother's arms or your cot. You had to be on my chest in order to fall asleep and you had to have your face buried in my neck or you wouldn't settle.' Liesl giggled perfectly as she placed her hand upon his chest.

'I suppose I've always been a father's girl then.' She smiled as she nuzzled her nose into her father's neck and Georg chuckled softly as he ran his hand along the curve of her side through her nightgown.

'You have, my darling.' He nodded. 'You do know that you're one of the most precious things in the world to me, don't you?' He spoke lovingly into her hair. 'I love your brothers and sisters, you know I do, but you're my firstborn, Liesl, and no matter how old you get I'll always feel the need to protect you. I'll always lose my temper if someone hurts you, because it's a father's job to worry about their children.' He admitted gently to her.

'I know.' She whispered as she slipped her arm around his middle and grasped his jacket gently in her hand, nuzzling slowly into the side of his neck. 'I love you so much father, and nothing's ever going to change that.'

'I love you too, sweetheart.' He sighed as he drew her slightly closer, a deep sigh of contentment escaping him as he gazed down once more at the beautiful little girl that was his granddaughter.

One of the most beautiful sights in the whole world.

* * *

Maria couldn't stifle the gentle sigh of adoration that escaped her as she lay comfortably beneath the covers of the bed that she shared alongside her husband a short while later, her beautiful nine-month-old daughter sleeping soundly beside her as her head rested upon the same pillow and her soft brown curls were splayed out over the pillowcase. Maria loved watching her little girl at various times of the day, whether it be when she was playing on the carpet in the family room with her siblings or father, when she was sat in her highchair at mealtimes and she'd feed herself, or when she was crawling around in the garden and following butterflies as they flitted from flower to flower. Despite how much she loved watching her daughter becoming attune to the world around her and become more independent with every passing day, she couldn't deny that her favourite thing to watch her little girl do was sleep peacefully after a long day of playing with her older brothers and sisters. She loved the way that her thick dark eyelashes fluttered delicately against her porcelain cheeks and the way that her soft rosebud lips would always be slightly parted, her small hand resting next to her head as her chest rose and fell steadily with every breath she took. Rosmarie was the most beautiful living thing to Maria.

It was the soft squeak of the bedroom door upon its hinges that prompted Maria to draw her gaze away from her slumbering daughter a few moments later and she pushed herself carefully into a sitting position before a loving smile appeared upon her lips as she watched her charming husband enter the room, her crystal blue eyes instantly locking with his stormy ones as he closed the door quietly behind himself with a tired smile of his own before he began to approach their bed. 'There's my beautiful girl.' He spoke gently so not to wake Rosmarie as she slept beside his wife, Maria reaching up to cup the side of his neck tenderly in the palm of her hand as he leaned down slightly in order to brush a soft kiss against her lips. 'One of those nights again, I see.' He chuckled softly as he gestured towards his beautiful little girl, Maria giggling softly in response as she nodded.

'Yep.' She sighed lovingly as she stroked their daughter's soft brown curls with the palm of her hand. 'She woke up for her feed and then decided to fall back to sleep half-way through it.' Georg shook his head lovingly in reply as he began to unbutton his shirt once he had removed his jacket, Maria's gaze fixed upon him as she watched him slide the article of clothing off of his arms. 'My handsome man.' She sighed sleepily as she leaned back against the headboard of their bed, Georg smirking affectionately over at her with a good-natured eye roll before he made his way over to the dresser in the corner of their bedroom in order to retrieve his pyjamas.

'You need your eyes testing, my darling.' He teased as he began to put on his pyjama shirt, carefully slipping the buttons through the holes. 'Might I remind you that I am only two years shy of turning fifty?'

'And I care about that _because_..?' She retorted softly. 'Georg, I love you and I'm always going to find you attractive no matter how old you get. I didn't marry a thirty-year-old you, I married a forty-seven-year-old you.'

'Mmm, don't remind me.' He chuckled as he slipped into his pyjama bottoms.

'Oh, just shut up and come and snuggle with me and our daughter.' She giggled as she feigned exasperation, Georg making his way around to his side of their bed with a smile before he drew back the covers and quietly climbed onto the mattress so not to disturb his little girl from her slumber, a gentle sigh of contentment escaping him as he leaned back against his pillow. 'It was so lovely of Liesl to name her baby after I and Agathe.' Maria spoke softly a few moments later as she turned her head towards her husband, a gentle smile upon her lips when he met her gaze and reached over their sleeping daughter to take her soft hand gently in his own. 'I mean, I had a feeling that she would consider Agathe as a name because it was her mother's name, but I never thought about her using my name. I mean, I haven't been her mother for long, and I just thought that-'

'Maria.' Georg sighed lovingly as he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a slow kiss to the warm skin at the back of her palm. 'You might not have been the mother to our children for long, but you _are_ their mother.' He reminded her. 'You are the only mother that Marta and Gretl have ever _known_ , my love, and so they see you as the only mother figure that they are ever going to have.' Maria nodded lovingly in agreement with him.

'There's so much love in this house isn't there?' She asked softly, running her warm hand slowly across the small expanse of her belly.

'So much.' He reassured her gently as he brushed his thumb lovingly over her wedding band.

'You and our family are all that I am ever going to need in order to be happy, Georg, I promise you that.' She squeezed his hand warmly before slowly beginning to lay herself down beside her daughter once again.

'Me too, my darling.' He told her as he tucked a golden strand of hair back beneath her ear. 'Now, you've had an incredibly long day and I can see that you're exhausted, so I want you to try and get some rest, my love.'

'I love you, Georg von Trapp.' She whispered softly as she released his hand in order to wrap her arm protectively around her little girl's waist and bring her close to her, Rosmarie nuzzling subconsciously into her chest.

'I love you, Maria von Trapp.' He smiled before leaning over slightly in order to leave a tender kiss upon her lower lip.

'Goodnight, darling.' She murmured into her daughter's soft hair once her husband had stretched slightly in order to turn out the lamp upon his bedside table, plunging the room into darkness.

'Goodnight, my angel.' He yawned gently. 'Pleasant dreams.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Liesl's baby is finally here! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter even though it was so incredibly long, and please review! Thank you once again to each and every one of you for all the support you have given me so far, and thank you also to DeadlyFandoms for helping me with the opening! I'm so grateful! I hope you will all come back to read chapter nine and follow this story to know about any future updates! x**


	9. Chapter 9

Liesl couldn't prevent the blissful smile from spreading across her lips as she was propped up against the pillows of the bed that she shared alongside Nicolas in the early hours of the following morning, her stormy blue eyes glistening with nothing but pure love for the precious baby girl in her arms as Agathe cupped the round swell of her breast in her palm and continued to suck softly upon her nipple. She still couldn't quite believe that she was a mother; that the life of this beautiful little being was in her hands, but she couldn't deny that every time she met her daughter's gaze her heart began to race.

Throughout her pregnancy there had been many instances where she had simply sat and thought about what her baby was going to look like; instances where she had lay with her head in Nicolas's lap and he had combed his fingers through her warm brown hair as she had thought up a mental image of how their little miracle was going to look. Nothing could have prepared her for just how perfect their child would be, however. She was the loveliest little thing that Liesl had ever clapped eyes on. 'Oh, my darling.' She whispered as she slipped one arm out from beneath her to cradle her tiny head.

She felt an overwhelming surge of love for her daughter course through her veins as Agathe's deep hazel brown eyes blinked open a few moments later and their gazes met, the two of them becoming lost in one another's eyes as Liesl brushed her thumb against the dark brown hair at the back of her little girl's head and Agathe's fragile fingertips grazed the warm skin of her mother's breast as she sucked eagerly on it. Liesl was snapped out of her trance a short time later, however, a soft giggle escaping her as she cast her gaze down to her stirring husband before she fell further in love with him as Nicolas wrapped his arm around her middle and snuggled into her side. 'I love you.' She whispered.

She allowed one of her arms to slip out from beneath their daughter once again before bringing her hand to her beloved's soft dark hair and beginning to run the tips of her fingers through his thick locks as she brushed the thumb of the hand that was supporting their little girl against the jut of Agathe's hip. She has always thought that her mother was over exaggerating when she would tell her just how incredible it felt to have children and a husband, but now that she had both of those things she knew that every part of what her mother had told her had been true. It was the most indescribable feeling. Her attention returned to the newborn in her arms when she felt Agathe's tiny hand slip from her breast, a loving sigh escaping her as she saw that her baby had managed to fall asleep whilst nursing.

'Come here, my angel.' Liesl whispered as she drew her daughter away from her chest before pulling the sleeve of her nightgown back up her arm, Agathe releasing a quiet whimper at being moved as her mother brought her to her shoulder in order to coax up her wind. The infant soon settled as her head came to rest upon the warm skin of Liesl's shoulder, a soft smile spreading across the seventeen-year-old's features as she supported her daughter's rear with one arm and began to pat her back with her free hand as she turned her head to press a kiss onto Agathe's smooth temple. 'My beautiful girl.'

She had thought that it would take some time for her to get used to breastfeeding her little girl; that it would take some time for her to get used to being a mother in general, but to her surprise she was finding it rather straightforward. Nicolas was already an incredible father to Agathe and Liesl knew that the love that he had for her would only strengthen with every passing day. She loved it when she was able to watch the two of them together – Nicolas cradling her safely as he pressed kisses to her face and Agathe let out delicate coos of happiness in response. The two of them were her whole world. Agathe finally released a soft burp after a few minutes and Liesl couldn't help but giggle as she brought her away from her shoulder in order to hold her in her arms. She couldn't deny that she was besotted.

'Let's get you back to bed, shall we?' Liesl shifted closer to Agathe's cot then before beginning to lower her daughter down into it, Agathe whining in protest before quietening instantly when her mother swept her hand through her dark tufts of hair whilst shushing her in a soothing manner. 'Sleep well, my love.' Liesl's voice was soft and gentle as she stroked the silky skin of her daughter's beautiful face. Then, after pressing her lips to Agathe's temple in a slow kiss, Liesl lay herself back down beside her husband before a fatigued smile formed upon her lips as their eyes met and he pulled her against him.

'Our daughter is so blessed.' He sighed as he reached up to tuck a loose strand of chocolate brown hair back beneath her ear before drawing the backs of his fingers down the side of her face, Liesl's eyes fluttering closed of their own accord at the contact. 'To have such a loving and beautiful mother.'

'I know that she hasn't been a part of our lives for very long but I already love her more than I have ever loved another human being.' She admitted, her voice coated with sleep as she wrapped her arms around him. 'I just can't seem to get my head around the fact that she's actually ours; that she's mine.'

'You're still in shock, my love, as I am. It hasn't sunk in properly that we're parents yet but it will do soon enough, I promise.' He smoothed his hand over her soft dark hair. 'I know that I've told you this countless times already, but I truly am so proud of you. You were so brave on the car-ride back here yesterday morning and you coped so well with the labour, my darling. I am so blessed and I feel so honoured to be able to you my wife.' He took her hand, brushing a tender kiss over her wedding band.

'I love you.' She told him as plainly as possible as she reached up to cup his cheek in her palm before she guided him into a long and slow kiss, her eyes fluttering closed as she savoured the warmth of it.

'I love you too.' He sighed with a charming smile as he held her by the waist before pressing a simple kiss onto her forehead. 'Now,' He traced her jawline with his fingertips, 'I want you to get some sleep.'

'Hold me.' She instructed before he wrapped both arms around her waist and pulled her close until she was able to bury her face in his warm chest, her lips pressing to the dark hair that layered his torso as he pressed his own to her head and they lay in a comfortable silence for a time. 'Goodnight, darling.'

'Goodnight, my love.' He spoke into the darkness. 'Sleep well.'

* * *

Soft hair tickling the underside of his chin was what brought Georg out of his deep slumber later that same morning, his lips curling up into a loving smile as he released a deep sigh of contentment and pressed a lingering kiss to the dark head of his precious little girl. Despite the fact that he was unable to hold his wife in his arms whenever their daughter slept between them he couldn't deny that he loved having the opportunity to hold Rosmarie close, his arms wrapped protectively around her small waist as her face would be pressed into his throat and he would be able to feel her steady breathing against his skin. His stormy blue eyes began to flutter open a few moments later and he felt his heart instantly swell with love for his wife as Maria was laying across from him, her clear blue eyes sparkling as she stroked the soft hair at the back of their daughter's head with a radiant smile on her warm lips.

'Hello sleepyhead.' Her short strawberry-blonde hair was tussled from slumber as she gazed over at him with a slight blush in her porcelain cheeks, an indication that she hadn't been awake for too long as she removed her hand from the back of their daughter's hand in order to smooth the backs of her fingers across his warm cheek. 'I love watching the two of you sleep together, you know.' Georg smiled over at her as he began to stroke the tips of his fingers through Rosmarie's soft chocolate brown curls.

'You're so beautiful.' He shook his head in slight disbelief that the ravishing woman before him was truly his wife even after a full year of being married and being able to wake up next to her, a soft sigh escaping her as she drew back her hand from his cheek and slipped it beneath her pillow whilst her other hand drew soothing circles onto the small swell of her belly through her nightgown. 'Did you get _any_ sleep at all last night?' He cocked his brow at her, covering her soft hand with his on her stomach.

'A bit.' She nodded. 'But I must have thrown up about four times and this little one is making it harder for me to sleep now that it's found out what its feet are for. I'm not complaining though; if I can do it once I can do it a second time.' Georg felt a surge of pride for her course through him as he held their daughter warmly, Rosmarie nuzzling further into his throat before huffing in contentment against him. Maria rolled onto her back after a few moments in order to glance at the small clock on her bedside table before releasing a soft sigh and turning back to her husband. 'I should go and wake the children.'

'Do you want me to go?' He lifted his hand to her face, grazing the back of his palm against her smooth skin. 'I don't mind if you'd like to stay in bed and have a cuddle with Rosmarie.' Maria beamed at him.

'She looks rather comfortable where she is.' She pointed out with a slight giggle in her voice, Georg chuckling as he pressed another kiss into their little girl's hair. 'No, I'll go and you can stay here with her until she wakes up for her feed. I know you want to.' There was a small smirk upon her lips as she shuffled closer to her husband and daughter then, nothing but love in her eyes as she leaned over Rosmarie in order to press a warm kiss onto Georg's soft lips. 'Why don't you join me for a bath later?' There was a perfect glint in her eyes as she drew back from him, stroking his dark hair out of his face.

'I just might.' He smirked before stretching up to plant a kiss upon her lower lip. 'Oh, I love you.'

'I love you too.' She let out a soft sigh of happiness before casting her gaze down to their beautiful nine-month-old daughter and feeling her heart race. 'My baby girl. I love you so much.' She lowered her head in order to press her lips to Rosmarie's head and breathe in her natural perfume, a loving sigh escaping her as she pulled away and began to pull back the covers of the bed. 'I won't be long.' She reassured Georg as she put on her dressing gown and tied the sashes around her waist before the two of them shared a warm smile and she made her way across the room, a soft yawn escaping her as she slipped through the bedroom door and out into the hallway as she ran a hand through her hair.

Georg turned his attention back the beautiful little girl in his arms once Maria had closed the bedroom door behind her and his eyes sparkled with deep love for her as she moved her head to his shoulder, her thick dark eyelashes fluttering against her cheeks as her chest rose and fell steadily and she let out the softest of snores. She may have been the spitting image of himself but she certainly had Maria's personality. Her heart was one of the biggest that he had ever known – despite the fact that she wasn't even one yet – and she was always such a loving and affectionate little girl to everyone that she knew. One of the things that Georg loved most about Rosmarie was how she would always crawl over to him whenever she grew tired during the day, her beautiful blue eyes glistening as she would lift her arms up to him in order for him to lift her into his lap and cradle her close as she snuggled into his warmth.

He couldn't explain how deeply he loved her.

A warm smile spread across his lips when Rosmarie began to stir a short time later and a soft whimper of dissatisfaction escaped her as she turned her face into his bare shoulder, his strong hand coming up to stroke her dark hair as he pressed several light kisses to the side of her head. He knew that – like her mother – Rosmarie preferred to be left to wake up in her own time and so he simply ran the palm of his hand along her spine through her nightgown as she roused from her slumber. It wasn't long until she lay her head back down upon his shoulder and her eyes fluttered open, her rosy lips curling up into a tired smile as she slipped her thumb into her mouth and her gaze met with that of her father's.

'Vati.' She cooed around her thumb.

'Good morning, sweetheart.' His voice was soft and filled with love for her as he cupped the curve of her cheek in the palm of his hand, her eyes drifting closed once again at the contact as she sucked her thumb and shuffled closer to him beneath the covers. 'Vati loves you so much, my beautiful little girl.'

'Love Vati.' She replied as her head came to rest upon his chest and he slid his arm around her middle.

Georg buried his face into the dark curls that covered his daughter's head as the two of them began to fall into a comfortable silence, the love that he held for her only increasing as she cuddled into him.

He truly was the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

'She really is one of the most beautiful little things that I have ever seen.' Maria shook her head as she cradled Agathe in her arms a short time after breakfast and the newborn was clothed in a beautiful sky-blue dress, Liesl smiling over at the two of them from where she was propped up against the soft pillows of the bed. 'She's so relaxed as well.' She felt her heart swell with love for her granddaughter as Agathe gazed up at her through deep hazel brown eyes, her tiny hand settled upon her warm chest.

'She really is.' Liesl admitted. 'All she ever wants to do is sleep or be held in mine or Nicolas's arms. 'I can't believe how calm and quiet she is, mother, she only cries when she's hungry or tired and stops as soon as I've picked her up.' Maria gazed over at her with a loving smile as she continued to pace. 'I can't wait to introduce her to the others but I just want to wait for a few weeks to be on the safe side. I've waited so long for her; I don't want to risk her getting ill because she won't be able to fight it off.'

'You don't have to explain yourself to me, my love.' Maria reassured her as she began to carry Agathe back over to the bed and she lowered herself down onto it beside her eldest daughter, the infant grizzling in her arms before she shushed her. 'I think you're being very wise and grown up by thinking about the consequences of letting the others meet her whilst she's so young, and I agree with you when you say that she's not strong enough to fight off any illnesses that enter the villa. I don't want anything to happen to her either, Liesl, and neither does your father so we will speak to the children.'

'What if they hate me?' She asked. 'They've all been so excited about the baby and now I'm keeping them all away from her. What if they think I'm being unfair?' Maria caressed her warm cheek lovingly.

'If they think you're being unfair then I think they're being very selfish.' She admitted. 'They have the right to want to meet their niece but they don't have the right to complain about you wanting Agathe to get a little stronger before you introduce them to her. You are her _mother,_ Liesl, not her sister or her aunt and so you are the one who gets to make the decisions. You and Nicolas.' Liesl nodded gently.

'I suppose I'm just not used to having so much authority. Even when father was distant from the others and I and I was the one who had to take care of them I still had to take orders from the nannies or the governesses that the seven of us had. It's different when you have your own child; when you're the one in charge.' Liesl was unable to prevent the loving smile from spreading across her lips when her mother slipped her arm around her shoulders, a gentle sigh escaping her as she snuggled against her.

'It _is_ different,' Maria pressed a simple kiss to her brow, 'I felt just as overwhelmed as you after I gave birth to Rosmarie, my love. I know that I had authority over you and your brothers and sisters before I fell pregnant and had Rosie, but it does feel tremendously different when you have your own baby.'

'I don't want to let her down.' Liesl sighed as her head came to rest upon her mother's shoulder and she brought her hand up to her daughter's face, the backs of her fingers grazing Agathe's warm cheek as the newborn was sound asleep in the arms of her grandmother. 'I want her to be proud of me and to grow up wanting to be like me, mother. I want to be the perfect role model for her.' She admitted.

'You are an incredible role model for Agathe. I watched you whilst you were pregnant with her, you know, when you would sit on the settee with Nicolas or your father and you would rub your stomach. I watched you talk to her and tell her just how much you loved her. I can't tell you how proud you made me, Liesl, because there aren't words.' Liesl smiled tearfully at her mother's words. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Liesl whimpered before pressing her lips to Maria's cheek in a lingering kiss. 'So much.' She lay her head back down upon her mother's shoulder after drawing back from her cheek, her arm slipping around her middle before she nuzzled against her neck and felt her heart swell with love for her as she watched her gaze down at Agathe with pure love sparkling in her eyes. Just as the two of them began to fall into a comfortable silence, however, Liesl felt her mother tense up with a soft hiss. 'Mother?' She immediately gazed up at her with slight concern sparkling in her eyes. 'Are you alright?'

'Perfectly, darling.' Maria forced herself to smile through the sharp shoots of pain, drawing Liesl slightly further into her side. 'I must've slept in an awkward position last night and pulled something.'

'Are you certain?' Liesl pressed, her voice gentle.

'Quite.' Her mother reassured her. 'Don't worry yourself, my angel, not now that you've got Agathe.'

Despite the niggling sense in her heart that something was amiss, Liesl knew that it was impossible to get something out of her mother unless she wanted it to be known, and so she nodded with a small smile before resting her head on her shoulder and curling into her side as they watched Agathe sleep.

* * *

The warmth of the water in the bathtub was nothing compared to the warmth of her husband's lips; whilst her aching and slightly swollen body was submerged in warm, soapy comfort, she couldn't help but forget about the rest of the world as she always did when Georg held her in his arms and kissed her. She leant back – pressing his back against his strong chest – and tilted her head to give him better access and to deepen their kiss. She opened her mouth to his ministrations and she couldn't hold back the soft hum of delight when their tongues began to dance. The whole thing was devilishly passionate and she felt her heart flutter when Georg's strong hands broke the surface of the water to caress the smooth skin of her swollen belly. Soon his lips were traveling down her neck – tender, fiery kisses that seemed to burn right down to her bones. It was all Maria could do to prevent herself from whimpering.

Her head dropped back against his damp shoulder as he continued with his heavenly assault to her neck and she was powerless to resist reaching back and plunging her fingers into his thick dark locks, one of his hands supporting the round swell of her belly beneath the surface of the water as the other came up to cup the side of her neck which wasn't being covered by firm kisses. A delicate whimper finally tore itself free from her throat when he left a soft kiss to her earlobe before murmuring gentle words of love into her ear, his breath warm against her skin and his voice soothing as he told her just how ravishing pregnancy made her and just how deeply he loved her. She turned her head towards him with a radiant smile upon her lips a few moments later before cupping his sharp jaw in her palm and brushing her thumb against his smooth cheek, a sense of warmth pooling in her chest when he covered her lips with his own in one final kiss before drawing back and holding her close to his chest.

She found that she was unable to resist the urge to sink lower into the silkiness of the bubbles that surrounded her as her husband's hands found the roundness of her belly once more and he began to draw soothing circles into it with his palms, her eyes fluttering closed as she revelled in his caresses and a tired smile spread across her features when she felt a series of small kicks from her little miracle. 'Our second baby,' Georg kissed the side of her head through her short strawberry-blonde hair, 'Who would've thought it? I remember a time when you were about to give up hope of ever having a baby.'

'I thought that I wasn't meant to have my own child.' She sighed as she allowed her hands to find his forearms beneath the water and her thumbs began to brush against the wet hair that covered them. 'I thought that there was a reason for all of my miscarriages; I thought that they were trying to tell me that I wasn't fit to be a mother to my own baby. Every time I had one – every time you held me whilst I lost our child – I would hear my Uncle's voice in my head. When I was a teenager he used to tell me that no-one could ever love me; that no-one could ever find me attractive and that I would never marry or have children. He told me that I would make a terrible mother and that I would only be a disappointment to my child if I ever did find myself 'burdened with one' as he put it.' Her voice broke.

'Maria…' Georg's chin came to rest upon her warm shoulder.

'When I became your wife and the mother to our children I felt as though I had proved my Uncle wrong because the eight of you loved me and I had finally found somewhere that I felt safe and protected, but with every single one of my five miscarriages I felt as though I hadn't really proved anything.' Her head lolled back against his shoulder. 'When I fell pregnant with Rosmarie; when I read the telegram that confirmed it, I didn't feel excited. I felt – nothing, I suppose. I just believed that I would lose her. When I began to put on the weight though and when I started showing I began to get a little more excited because I had never gotten that far with any of our others, but when I woke up at four months' pregnant and I saw the blood in my underwear I went numb and I just felt like I was going to pass out.'

Georg left a warm kiss to the dip between her neck and shoulder. 'I still remember you waking me up.'

'Do you remember when she was born, though?' A gentle smile graced her lips. 'Do you remember the first time you held her? I think that that was the first time you ever cried in front of me.' She turned her head towards him then in order to meet his warm gaze with her own, nothing but love in his eyes.

'We both went through so much during that pregnancy.' He reminded her as he brought one hand up to stroke a strand of her soft blonde hair back behind her ear. 'Neither one of us knew if she was going to make it and you had to spend so many weeks stuck in that hospital. I was so worried about the two of you. I hate having you kept away from me.' Maria snuggled further into his chest with a warm smile.

'I know you do.' She placed one of her hands upon his torso through his wet chest hair as she felt him running his palm across the expanse of her belly. 'But that's not going to happen again, I promise you.' The two of them pressed their foreheads together then as they felt their child move within her body, Maria grazing the tip of her pointed nose against his own before pressing a lingering kiss onto his lips.

'What was that for?' He hummed as he ran his palm along the warm skin of her side.

'Everything,' She breathed, 'A thank you for everything you've done for me.'

'You mean the world to me, you know that?' His lips grazed her temple as he left a tender kiss there.

'I do. And you mean the world to me.' She reassured him. 'And so much more.'

* * *

'Edelweiss, Edelweiss, bless my homeland forever...' Nicolas's soft voice trailed off as he was sat in the small rocking chair in the corner of the bedroom that he shared alongside his wife later that evening and he cradled their daughter in his arms, a look of sheer contentment upon Agathe's beautiful little face as she gazed up at him through half-lidded eyes and her small hand rested upon her bare chest as she sucked on her pacifier. It astounded him how much he loved her despite the fact that she had only been a part of his life for one day. How could such a tiny little girl bring such an abundance of love and joy along with her? He'd spoken to Liesl's younger brothers and sisters earlier that afternoon and explained to them the condition of both their sister and their niece - the six of them understanding that Liesl needed her rest and that Agathe needed to get a little bit stronger before they would be able to meet her and be allowed to hold her. It had gone better than both he and Liesl had anticipated and much to his delight it had managed to help his fatigued wife relax somewhat.

As he gazed down at the precious little girl in his arms he knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life loving her; that he would have to be dead and buried before he allowed any form of harm come to either her or her mother. Yes, he was only nineteen but that didn't mean he was incapable of providing his wife and daughter with the highest level of care possible. He'd vowed to Liesl both on the day of their wedding and during their honeymoon that as soon as a suitable job became available he would take it in order to find the money needed for a house of their own; to find the money needed to feed and clothe the two of them himself. As he sat with Agathe held securely in his arms now and he gazed down at her, her warm brown eyes now closed as she was drifting off to sleep against his chest, he vowed to himself that she would never want for anything. He was unable to stop himself from casting his gaze over to the radiant woman tucked up in the bed in the centre of the room when she released a sleepy mumble and he heard the soft rustling of their covers when she turned over, his heart swelling with love for her as he could just about make out her perfect features in the light glow of the lamp upon her bedside table. He couldn't fault his Liesl. She was an exquisite mother already.

He stood from the rocking chair a few moments later as he cradled the back of his daughter's head in his palm so not to jostle her about too much and disturb her from the light slumber that she had now fallen into, the lightest of sighs escaping him as he gazed into her flawless face and watched as she continued to suck on her pacifier in her sleep. There weren't words to express just how desperately he adored her. She was his world. He padded quietly across the floor towards her wooden cot then before bending at the waist in order to lower her down into it, shushing her in a comforting manner as she whimpered at the loss of his warmth before he swept his hand through her wispy dark hair with a smile of adoration. 'Night night, sweetheart.' He then pressed a slow kiss onto her temple before moving away from her cot and making his way around to his own side of his marital bed once he'd turned off the lamp, a soft yawn escaping him as he slipped beneath the covers beside his wife before shuffling towards her and slipping his arm around her waist as he snuggled against her.

Liesl stirred in his arms as he brought her back against his chest, a soft hum escaping her before she covered his hand with her own upon her still-deflating belly and leaned back against him. 'Did she go down alright?'

'She did.' He nuzzled a kiss into the side of her neck. 'Her belly's full and her cloth is changed, my lovely, so all you need to worry about now is getting some sleep.'

'What would I do without you?' She hummed as she buried her nose into her pillowcase and the two of them laced their fingers together.

'You never have to worry about that again.' He reassured her. 'Now get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning. I love you.'

'I love you too, Nicolas.' She sighed happily. 'And our perfect baby girl.'

And, with that, the two of them began to drift off into a blissful slumber to the soft sound of their daughter's steady breathing.

* * *

'I wish you would tell me what's wrong.' Georg sighed as he slipped into bed beside his wife a short time later. 'We swore to one another that there would be no more secrets in our marriage.'

The discomfort was evident in Maria's ice-blue eyes as she met his gaze and leaned back against her pillow as the sharp pains began to cease once more. 'I've been having these...sharp pains...since I woke up.'

'Sharp pains where?' His eyes widened in concern. 'Maria, how could you not tell me about this?'

'Not so loud.' She scolded him half-heartedly, her voice gentle so not to wake their daughter as Rosmarie slept in the cot beside her. 'I didn't tell you because I thought that they'd go away. They've lessened over time.'

'That's irrelevent.' He shook his head. 'Maria, if you're in pain then you _need_ to tell me straight away. I don't want to have to hold you in my arms again while you have another miscarriage. I hate seeing you so broken.'

'I'm sorry.' She whispered as tears began to choke her voice, her eyes sparkling with the same tears as she met his gaze. 'I'm so sorry, Georg.'

'Oh my darling, come here.' He breathed as he took her by the waist and helped her to lay down beside him before he pulled her close and she buried her head beneath his chin, pressing her face into his chest as gentle tears began to dance down her cheeks. 'I know, Maria, I know you're sorry.' He soothed as he stroked her still-damp hair with the palm of his hand and kissed her crown as she clung to him whilst soft sobs escaped her.

'Am - am I going to lose it?' Her eyes were filled with dread as she drew back from him a few moments later, Georg cupping her face in his hands. 'I can't lose another one of our babies, Georg, I just can't do it _again!'_

'I don't think you're going to lose it, sweetheart, no, but I am telephoning the doctor to come and take a look at you as soon as his office opens tomorrow. You need to tell him everything, do you understand?' He asked.

'Yes,' She sniffed, 'I do. The only reason I kept it from you was because I was trying to convince myself that everything was fine. I didn't want to think about the possibility of losing another baby. It hurts me so much!'

'I know, darling.' He stroked her damp face with his hands before pressing a slow kiss onto her forehead. 'But I am not going to let you lose this little one, I promise. It's going to be a strong one, just like Rosmarie.'

'Are you certain?' She whispered. 'Don't give me false hope, Georg, there's nothing worse.'

'Of course I can't be completely certain, Maria, I'm not a doctor and I'm not controlling what your body or our child's body does, but we have to stay positive. We have to have hope, my dearest one.' He reminded her.

'If I lose it -' Her voice trembled, '- will you still love me?'

'What do you think?' A loving smile spread across his lips. 'I'm not going to lie to you and say that I'm not going to be hearbroken if we lose another baby, because I will be, but my love for you is never going to end.'

'Really?' She cupped his cheek in her palm.

'Really.' He sighed. 'I've loved you from the moment you entered my life and the love I have for you has to be genuine if I manage to cope with your misbehaving.'

'I do not misbehave!' She gasped, a soft smirk upon her lips.

'No? Well how would you define sneaking our children out of the Villa for a picnic on your mountain when I was out at a meeting last month?' He tickled her side playfully, causing her to release a beatiful giggle.

'You - you heard about that?' She blushed.

'Of course.' He pulled her close. 'Frau Schmidt has been under this roof since before Louisa was born, my love, we've managed to form quite the bond over the years.'

'She snitched on me!' She giggled.

'She did.' He chuckled. 'I told you that there are no secrets in this house anymore.'

'Thank you.' She stroked his face.

'For what?' He asked.

'For cheering me up.' She sighed as she shuffled slightly closer to him beneath the covers. 'For making me the happiest woman alive.'

'You do the same for me.' He admitted. 'Every morning that I wake up beside you feels just as indescribable as the first.'

The two of them lay together in silence for a moment before Maria shifted in order for her lips to press against his in a long and tender kiss, her beloved's strong hand finding her lower back through her satin nightgown. 'I love you, Georg.' She breathed as she drew back from his soft lips several moments later and she stroked a strand of his thick dark hair back beneath his ear as he held her flush against his chiseled chest. 'So much.'

'I love you too, my beautiful Baroness.' He nuzzled her hairline. 'Now, I want you to turn over and get some sleep. You are to stay in bed until after the doctor has been in the morning; I'll bring your breakfast up here.'

'Oooh, royalty treatment.' She purred as she trailed the tips of her fingers along his bicep.

'Only the best for my wife.' He smiled. 'If only you knew just how much you mean to me.'

'I do know.' She told him as she rolled onto her other side and felt him slip his arm around her waist from behind, his lips pressing to the back of her head as she turned off the lamp. 'And you mean just as much to me.'

'Goodnight, my love.' He whispered into her ear as he felt her body relax in his embrace.

'Goodnight, my darling.' She smiled into the darkness, a hidden smile that he couldn't see as he brushed his thumb against the underside of her swollen belly. 'Sleep well.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that this update took so long but I've just been so busy and I haven't had much inspiration for this story at the moment. I hope that this was satisfactory for you all, though! I promise you that the other von Trapp children will come into this story at some point, I just don't know when yet. Nevertheless, I hope you will continue to follow this story and I would be so grateful if you left a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter. Also, if you're going to be critical in your review please make it constructive criticism! Thank you!**

 **P.S. A massive thank you to DeadlyFandoms once again for all your amazing help! If anyone reads this please go and check out her profile, she's fantastic!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I'm not 100% sure if I like this chapter or not because I had to rewrite it due to my laptop restarting without warning on me, but I wanted to get something up for you all so here it is! There is going to be a time jump between this chapter and the one to follow, I'm just not entirely sure how big the jump is going to be as of this moment. For now, though, I hope you all enjoy and please leave a review to let me know what you think! Thanks! x**

* * *

'The doctor said that everything is fine with both me and the baby; the pains that I have been having is just my body adjusting to the pregnancy.' Maria smiled as she was propped up against the pillows of the bed that she shared with her husband late the following morning, Georg sitting on the edge of the mattress as he held one of her soft hands in his own and drew tender circles into the back of her palm with the pad of his thumb. 'He listened to the baby's heartbeat and said that it was strong but he wants me to rest for an hour a day for the next week or so, just to make sure that everything is progressing as it should be.' Georg's shoulders slumped in relief as he squeezed her soft hand gently.

'Do you promise me that you will?' He asked as he shifted closer to her and brought his free hand to rest upon the small swell of her belly through the thin material of her nightgown, his thumb brushing against the proof of their youngest child. 'You know what you were like when you went through your miscarriage and then your phantom pregnancy, darling, and I don't want to see you like that again. It broke my heart, Maria, I can't explain to you how agonizing it was for me to see you in such a state. You have to promise me that you're going to rest like the doctor said.' Maria smiled gently up at him.

Slipping her hand out of his, she lifted it to his face before cupping the curve of his cheek in her palm and smoothing the pad of her thumb across the soft skin there. 'I promise.' She whispered, her heart swelling with love for him when he nuzzled against her hand. 'Can you come and hold me, please?' A soft smile spread across her husband's features as he gazed into her eyes, Georg leaning forwards to press a warm kiss onto her temple before he rose from the bed and began to make his way around to his own side of it. He then lowered himself down onto their marital bed before leaning back against his pillow and opening his arms to his wife, Maria smiling as she shuffled into his protective embrace.

She couldn't prevent the deep hum of satisfaction from escaping her lips when she felt him bury the softest of kisses into her hair once she had lay her head down upon his chest, her eyes drifting closed as she draped her arm over his middle and curled her fingers into the thin material of his shirt. 'What is it?' Georg chuckled, stroking her hair when she released a delicate giggle just a few moments later.

'This little one has had rather a bad case of the hiccups since I woke up this morning.' She told him as she ran the palm of her hand across the swell of her belly in a soothing motion, tilting her head back on his chest as there was a radiant smile upon her rosy lips. 'Do you want to feel?' He nodded with a soft smile of his own before allowing her to take his hand in hers, his heart swelling with love for both she and their unborn child when she placed his hand upon her belly just above her navel and covered it with her own, the two of them waiting patiently for a time before he let out a loving chuckle when he felt a series of rhythmic jerks against his palm. 'He's certainly a lively one.' She beamed up at him.

' _He?'_ Georg teased as he drew soothing circles onto her rounded stomach with the palm of his hand.

Maria hummed as she allowed her head to fall back against his shoulder. 'I have such a strong feeling that I'm having a boy this time.' She admitted as she looked into his eyes. 'I don't know why I do, but from the moment I read the telegram that confirmed my pregnancy I've felt as this one is going to be a boy.' She reached up to trace the sharpness of his jaw with the tips of her fingers. 'I know you want me to give you a son, no matter how much you love Rosmarie.' Georg pressed a kiss to her forehead.

'I won't deny that I do want to have a son with you one day, but like I told you back when you were pregnant with Rosie, I don't mind what we're blessed with as long as it's healthy. I'm going to love it no matter the gender, sweetheart.' Maria pressed her smooth lips against his cheek in a delicate kiss.

'I know you are.' She covered his hand with her own upon unmistakable proof of their baby before slipping her fingers through the gaps in his own, her eyes fluttering closed of their own accord when he gave her nose an affectionate graze with his, a soft hum escaping her when she felt him capture her in a kiss that was both long and sweet. The arm that was around her shoulders tightened its hold as they sank further into their kiss, Maria using the hand that was laced with his own to pull his arm around her waist before she released his hand and allowed him to press it into the small of her back in order to draw her further into his warmth. She parted her lips on instinct when she felt him tease the seam of them with his tongue, her hand seeking out the side of his neck as he deepened the kiss.

As their tongues began a slow dance of exploration, Maria shifted on the bed until her head came to rest upon her pillow and brought her husband down with her, their lips never parting. Georg felt his heart swell with love for her with each soft whimper that she released, his lips curling up into a small smirk against her own when he felt her nimble fingers beginning to unfasten the buttons on his shirt. Cupping her warm face in his hands, he pressed his lips firmer against hers as she made swift work of his buttons. 'Oh, my love…' He breathed once she had opened his shirt and his hands left her face in order for him to aid her in removing the article of clothing from his back, a deep sigh escaping him as he felt all of the tension leave his body when she trailed her warm hands along the front of his chest.

They broke their kiss reluctantly when the need for oxygen became to urgent to resist for a moment longer, their breathing heavy and ragged as he pressed his forehead against her own and her hands settled upon his strong shoulders. 'Make love to me.' She breathed, her piercing blue eyes glistening.

He wasted no time in fulfilling her request.

* * *

Liesl was unable to prevent the gentle yawn from escaping her lips as she snuggled further into her father's warmth later that afternoon, one of his arms wrapped around her waist in a secure hold as the other was cradling Agathe against his chest as she released soft coos. 'How are you sleeping, my darling? Honestly?' He asked as he turned his head in her direction once she had lay her head down upon his shoulder through his shirt, a fatigued sigh escaping her as she gazed into his love-filled eyes.

'I've had about twelve hours' sleep over the last three days.' She admitted as her hand rested on his chest. 'And that's only because Nicolas and I had some bottles made up so that he can help me with feeding her through the night. He's such an incredible father and I dread to think what state I would be in right now if I didn't have him.' She nuzzled into her father's neck before her eyes drifted closed.

Georg sighed as he brushed a slow kiss against her hairline before his gaze dropped to the beautiful baby girl against his chest, his lips curling up into a smile of pure love as he watched Agathe studying his features. 'You know that your mother and I are here to help you and Nicolas look after her, don't you? We don't mind having her in our room with us for a few hours if the two of you want to rest.' A soft smile spread across Liesl's perfect features as she buried her face gently into the side of his neck.

'We know.' She reassured him. 'We just don't like bothering the two of you; you've got enough on your plates as it is with the others and mother's pregnancy, and we don't want to be a burden on the two of you.' Georg gave a scoff as he turned his head towards her once more and snugged her closer.

Liesl drew back from his neck to look up into his eyes then, her deep blue eyes glistening charmingly. 'You could never be a burden on us.' He told her as he ran the palm of his hand along the curve of her side through her nightgown. 'You may have had a baby and you may be married now, but you're still my little girl and your mother and I are still your parents and here to look after you when you need us to be.' She gave a slow nod in response as she blessed him with a small smile. 'We love you so much.'

'I love you both too.' She pressed a kiss onto his cheek before resting her head down on his shoulder again. 'Father?' She said after the two of them had sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments and she stroked the backs of her fingers down her daughter's cheek, Georg humming in response as he gazed down at his granddaughter. 'Do you think that you and mother might be able to look after her for an hour this afternoon? Just so I can get some sleep before she gets me up through the night?'

'Of course we can.' He nodded. 'Your mother has been told that she has to rest for an hour a day, so I think it would help her if she has this little one to keep her company.' He and Liesl chuckled together.

'I would have asked Nicolas to watch her for me, but he didn't sleep too well last night and so I don't want to tire him out even more. Besides, I want her to spend more time with you and mother so that she bonds with the two of you.' She told him. 'I want her to grow up loving the two of you as much as I do, but she's only going to be able to do that if she spends time with the two of you.' Georg nodded.

He felt his heart swell with love for his granddaughter when he slipped his little finger into her fragile fist and she closed her tiny fingers around it, her deep hazel brown eyes sparkling inquisitively as she shifted in his hold. 'Your mother and I love her so much already and we want to spend as much time with her as possible.' He admitted as he felt his daughter snuggle up to him. 'Do you have any idea of how proud we are of you?' He asked as he removed his arm from around her waist in order to bring his hand up to her face and tuck a strand of soft chocolate brown hair tenderly back beneath her ear.

'But I haven't done anything to make you proud.' Her brow creased as she offered him a slight smile.

'Do you really believe that?' He raised his brow at her as he traced the sharpness of her jaw with the tips of his fingers, Liesl shrugging in reply as she allowed herself to settle back against her headboard.

'I let you down by being stupid enough to get myself pregnant.' She reminded him. 'I had to go away to Innsbruck for over a month so that I didn't bring shame on the family, father, how could you and mother be proud of me for that?' Georg sighed as he cupped the curve of her silky cheek in his palm.

'We're not proud of you for what you did at the start of this year.' He told her. 'We're not proud of you for disobeying us and for being intimate with Nicolas when you were home alone together, but we are so proud of you for how mature you have been about everything. I know that you had horrid morning sickness throughout your pregnancy and I know that you suffered from awful migraines, but you never complained about it. You just took it all in your stride and you made your mother and I so proud of you.' Liesl's eyes gleamed as she gazed into his own. 'When you came home from Innsbruck and you were in labour, I'll admit that I was more worried about you than I should have been. I just hate seeing you or the others in pain and to hear you scream like that made me feel sick. But when I was stood with Nicolas and we heard Agathe cry, I knew then that I had never been so proud of you.'

She felt warm tears sting in her eyes as her lips curled up into a loving smile, a deep sigh escaping her as she shuffled closer to him atop her quilt and lay her head down upon his shoulder. 'What is it?' He asked as he slipped his arm around her waist one more when he heard light sniffles coming from her.

'I just love you so much.' She whimpered as she curled her fingers into the thin fabric of his shirt. 'It broke my heart when I told you that I was pregnant with Agathe and you couldn't even be in the same room as me, father, because I've always wanted to make you proud of me and to know that I let you down hurt more than anything.' Soothing shushes came from Georg as he drew the tips of his fingers through her dark tresses of hair, soft tears scrolling down Liesl's porcelain cheeks as he held her close.

'I love you more than I could ever hope to tell you, Liesl, I mean that with all my heart.' He told her as he turned his head towards her in order to nuzzle her hairline. 'I still despise myself for how I reacted when you came to me and told me about what happened, darling, and I doubt I'll ever fully forgive myself for it. You always have and always will make me the proudest father living, Liesl, that's the one thing I'm certain of.' A watery smile was etched into her features when she drew back from his neck. 'You're exhausted.' He sighed as he pressed his forehead against her own. 'You need to sleep, angel.'

'Will you stay with me until I do?' She asked, her voice soft.

He felt an overwhelming surge of love for her course through his veins. She had been so little the last time she had asked him to hold her whilst she fell asleep, and it warmed his heart to no end to know that beneath the mature front she put on she was still his baby. 'Of course, sweetheart.' He nodded. 'Why don't you get under the quilt so that I don't have to disturb you once you've fallen asleep?' She smiled up at him before doing as he had said, Georg slipping his arm around her waist once more as she snuggled into his side and lay her head down on his chest. 'You'll always be my baby, you know.' He murmured into her beautiful brown hair as he placed a lingering kiss upon the crown of her head.

'And you'll always be my vati.' She reassured him as her eyes fell closed. 'No matter how old I get.'

She fell into silence then and Georg held both she and Agathe close, his daughter drifting off into a peaceful slumber as his granddaughter remained holding onto his finger as her eyes were now half-lidded. 'My beautiful girls.' He whispered as he gazed down at the two of them, Agathe cooing up at him before he dipped his head to give the tip of her button nose an affectionate nudge with his own.

It wasn't long until soft snores were escaping Liesl as she had fallen asleep in his arms, Georg smiling down at her as he eased her away from him before he sighed in relief when she stirred for a moment to shuffle further beneath the covers, her small hand disappearing beneath her pillow before she lay her head down upon it and drifted off once more. 'Sleep well, darling.' He whispered as he brushed a loose strand of brown hair away from her face, a warm smile on his lips as his focus turned to Agathe. 'Come on, you,' He said as he rose from his daughter's bed with his granddaughter in his arms, 'Let's go and find your grandmother, shall we?' And, with that, he made his way across the bedroom with Agathe in his arms before stepping out onto the landing and making his way down the hall towards the master bedroom that he occupied along with his wife, Agathe's hazel eyes fixed solely upon him.

His granddaughter was the living proof that his precious Liesl was all grown up.

She was no longer the little girl who wished to ride on his shoulders when her little legs grew tired.

She was no longer the little girl who needed him to sing to her in order for her to fall asleep at night.

She was not a child anymore.

* * *

'She's just so perfect…' Maria breathed as she was settled against the headboard of the bed that she shared with Georg a short while later, Agathe sound asleep in her arms as she drew the backs of her fingers down the side of her face in a soothing manner and her husband's arm was wrapped tenderly around her shoulders as he was sat beside her atop the quilt. 'I'd forgotten how incredible it feels to hold a newborn in my arms. I adore the snuggles that I get to have with Rosie whenever I'm trying to get her off to sleep and I love feeding her and just holding her close to me, but I have to admit that I miss her newborn days. I miss having a baby that depends on you and I for every little thing, darling.' She told him as she turned her head in his direction, a gentle smile upon her lips as she gazed at him.

'I know how you feel, my love.' He told her as his fingertips continued to dance along the soft skin at the outside of her arm, revelling in the gentle shivers that she gave every now and again. 'Now that I don't have to do it any longer, I miss being woken in the middle of the night to give Rosie a bottle or change her cloth. She's growing up far too quickly for my liking; she'll be walking before we know it!'

Maria released a gentle groan as her head fell back against the headboard, Georg chuckling lovingly. 'I don't even want to _think_ about her walking at the moment.' She admitted as she gazed up at him. 'It's hard enough for me to keep up with her now that she's _crawling,_ never mind when she finds her feet!' Her husband shuffled closer to her on the bed then before pressing his lips against her temple.

'She's quite the little whirlwind.' He murmured against her skin. 'Like another beautiful girl I know.'

'Oh? And who's that?' She teased as she raised a perfectly sculpted brow at him.

'A delightful young woman who never fails to make me smile and who I happen to be desperately in love with.' He grazed the tip of his nose against the bridge of hers, revelling in her sigh of satisfaction.

'I think I know who you mean.' She admitted when he pressed his forehead against her own, her lips curling up into a radiant smile as she felt Agathe shift into a more comfortable position in the cradle of her arms. 'She and I are rather close and I happen to know that she loves you just as much as you love her.' Her beautiful blue eyes fluttered open and met with his, Georg stroking her face delicately.

'Mmm, that's good to hear…' He purred as he brought his free hand up to cup the curve of her cheek in its palm, her gaze leaving his in order to drop down to his lips before returning once more. 'Come here.' He directed her face closer to his own then before he caught her lower lip in a long and tender kiss, his wife melting into him with a perfect hum of delight as she cradled the back of Agathe's head. 'I forgot to say,' He murmured into their kiss, 'She's also an impeccable kisser.' Maria giggled quietly.

She felt an overwhelming surge of love for him course through her veins when he sank his fingers in her hair and began to massage her scalp, warmth pooling in her chest as she released a satisfied sigh against his lips. Their soft passionate kisses continued for several long minutes before coming to an end when Maria sucked upon his bottom lip, her clear blue eyes sparkling as she drew back from him. He slipped his arm around her waist then before allowing her to shuffle closer to him and lean back against his chest, his hand drawing soothing circles onto the perfect swell of her belly as the two of them gazed down at Agathe. 'I can't believe you're going to be five months' pregnant tomorrow.' He spoke into her hair as he pressed a kiss to her crown. 'Just four months until it will be our own baby that you're holding in your arms.' Maria felt a wave of excitement wash over her at the thought of it.

'Rosmarie's going to make the most incredible big sister.' She told him as she snugged Agathe closer. 'I know that she's still young but she's so gentle and loving with everyone, so I'm not worried about her accidentally hurting her little brother or sister. I just know she's going to be so careful with them.'

'She takes after her mother.' He pointed out. 'What do you expect her to be like?'

'Once a charmer always a charmer.' She rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

'I hope to spend the rest of my life charming you.' His lips brushed her cheek. 'I love you so much.'

'I know you do.' She sighed in contentment. 'I love you too.'

* * *

Nicolas couldn't remove the smile of adoration from his lips as he lay in silence beside the beautiful woman that was his wife once he had fed their daughter and put her to bed in the late hours of that evening, Liesl sound asleep with her hand tucked beneath her pillow as her dark tresses of hair were splayed out over her pillow and she let out the gentlest of snores. She had slept the whole day away. He had come upstairs to check on her every hour once she had fallen asleep after lunch earlier that afternoon, and every time he had done so her soft little snores had been the only sound to be heard.

He didn't blame her though; she had been so exhausted ever since she had pushed Agathe into the world three days earlier – it had been evident on her face - and so he was relieved that she had finally allowed herself to get the rest that she so deserved. Bringing his hand out from beneath the covers, he smoothed the backs of his fingers across her porcelain cheek before sighing when Liesl started to stir just moments before her deep blue eyes fluttered open. 'Hello sleepyhead.' He whispered as he traced the sharpness of her jaw with his fingertips, Liesl's lips curling up into a tired yet radiant smile.

'Mmm…what time is it?' She asked as she nuzzled further into her pillowcase.

'Half-past ten, my darling.' He told her as he tucked a strand of dark brown hair back behind her ear, Liesl releasing a deep sigh as her eyes fell closed. 'Your father told me to come and wake you once an hour had passed, but when I came in and saw how peaceful you looked I didn't want to wake you. I know how tired you are, Liesl, and you are going to make yourself ill if you don't start getting some rest.' Liesl allowed her eyes to flutter open a few moments later, a slow nod coming from her as she felt Nicolas beginning to stroke her hair with the palm of his hand. 'How are you feeling now, hmm?'

'Better than I felt this morning.' She admitted as she gazed up into his hazel brown eyes. 'I wouldn't object to a cuddle though.' He offered her a smile of pure love and devotion before turning onto his back and opening his arms to her, Liesl shuffling into his embrace before her head came to rest upon his chest and she draped her leg over his hip before feeling a wave of calmness wash over her when he buried his nose into her dark hair. 'What have you been up to all afternoon then?' She asked him.

'Bonding with your brothers.' He chuckled.

'So in other words you spend the entire afternoon playing football.' She rolled her eyes with a giggle.

'Pretty much.' He chuckled, running a strong hand soothingly along her spine through her nightgown.

'Do you think you might spend the morning in here with me tomorrow? I know it hasn't even been a week yet, but I'm getting so sick and tired of staring at these four walls all day long. I want you to be here to keep me company.' She told him, draping her arm across his middle to anchor herself to him.

'Of course I will.' He reassured her. 'You know that there is nothing I would rather do more than hold you and our daughter in my arms, Liesl. You both mean more to me than anything else in the world.'

'And you mean just as much to us, my love.' She whispered, Nicolas smiling to himself as he was able to tell that his wife was beginning to drift back into slumber in his embrace. 'We love you so terribly.'

It was just a short time later when Liesl had succumbed once again to the clutches of slumber, a light chuckle escaping Nicolas as he pressed a long kiss to the crown of her head before pulling her closer and settling down with her. 'Goodnight, my darlings.' He whispered to the two most important girls in his life as he stretched to switch out the lamp before permitting his own eyes to close. 'Sleep well.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter - at least a little bit - and that you'll drop me a review to let me know what you thought! Thank you for reading and I'll see you all next time! xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: A bit of a longer chapter this time, guys, so I hope you enjoy and as always please remember to review so I know what you though! Thanks! x**

* * *

The tips of Nicolas's fingers danced along the outside of his wife's arm a few weeks later as the two of them lay together in a comfortable silence, gifting her with feather-light caresses that forced her to repress her shudders as the early morning sunlight spilled into the room through the drapes that hung in the windows. Liesl snuggled further into his warmth – relishing in their closeness as she lay her head down upon his chest – and wished that the moment that they were sharing could last forever; she seemed to have achieved everything she had ever dreamed of. She had a husband who she knew loved her unconditionally and a beautiful baby girl who she knew she would go to the ends of the earth for in order to keep happy and safe.

Who could possibly wish for a more perfect life?

'Have I told you how much I love you today?' He whispered, his voice husky as he turned his head towards her and the two of them exchanged a gentle smile as he pressed his forehead against her own.

'Not today,' She shook her head with a gentle giggle. 'But you told me many times yesterday.'

'Good, because I never want you to forget that.' He brought his free hand up to cup the silky curve of her cheek in its palm, a satisfied sigh escaping her as she covered his large hand with her small one. Liesl gazed up into his deep hazel brown eyes then and found herself utterly lost for words. Instead, she was captivated by his gaze and without fully realising it she began to lean towards him. The first graze of their lips was soft and delicate, lasting for no longer than a second, yet the one that followed lasted for just a moment longer before Liesl parted her lips beneath her husband's and brushed a warm open-mouthed kiss against his lower lip. 'My beauty…' He smoothed the backs of his fingers across her cheek, Liesl's rosy lips curling up into a radiant smile as her thin fingers started to seek out the top button of his nightshirt.

'Agathe's flat out.' She told him, her voice soft as their eyes met and she slipped the button through the small hole. 'She won't need feeding for another hour, my darling, which means that you and I have a little bit of time to kill.' Nicolas couldn't prevent the loving smile from spreading across his features as he watched his wife's eyes shine, Liesl shuffling closer to him beneath the covers before she pressed her soft mouth against his once again and continued to make quick work of the buttons that ran down the front of his chest. Once she had reached the final button and had slipped it through the hole she began to push his nightgown off of his arms, Nicolas relinquishing his hold upon her waist in order to aid her in doing so before he dropped the article of clothing onto the floor and enveloped her in his arms once again.

He watched with nothing but adoration in his eyes as she ran her small hands over the front of his toned chest, a gentle smile spreading across Liesl's lips when their eyes met once again and her soft palm came to settle over his heart. 'Who would have thought that you making love to me on New Year's Day would lead to this? To the two of us being husband and wife with a beautiful baby girl?' She breathed as she shook her head in slight disbelief that he was truly hers even though she had been waking up and falling asleep beside him for five months. 'I can't even begin to tell you how blessed I feel right now.' She pecked his soft lips with hers.

'I feel the same way.' He tucked a dark strand of hair back beneath her ear. 'I wake up every morning with you in my arms and I know that I would never want another woman to be in your place, my darling.'

She lay in silence beside him for a moment as she gazed into his eyes with nothing but love and devotion in her eyes before bringing her hand to the side of his neck, her deep blue eyes falling closed as she leaned in to press her warm lips against his own in a warm kiss. She only intended for it to be a simple kiss, but when Nicolas cupped the back of her head in his hand and took her bottom lip into his mouth she was unable to stop herself from sinking into him. Their kisses were slow and languid for several minutes before Liesl ran the tip of her tongue along the seam of her beloved's lower lip, the gentle rumble in the back of his throat sending a shiver down her spine before he opened his mouth beneath her own and their tongues met.

Nicolas's free hand came to rest upon the perfect curve of her waist through the silk material of her nightgown before he pulled her close, Liesl releasing a soft sigh into his mouth as their chests met and she wrapped an arm around his middle. She began to trail her lips away from his own after a time, Nicolas threading his fingers through her long brown hair as she trailed kisses so soft across his cheek that he barely felt them. He felt her lips curl up into a smirk as she began to trail her lips along the sharpness of his jaw, a blissful smile spreading across his own lips as she felt her lips shift to his neck. 'Liesl…' He breathed as she began to leave slow open-mouthed kisses over his skin, her hands travelling over the muscles in his back as quiet whimpers and sighs escaped her. She rolled him onto his back then before moving to cover his body with her own, her eyes sparkling as she beamed down at him, her breathing ragged. 'You little minx.' He laughed as he trailed his hands along her sides. 'I've married a temptress.'

'You have.' She purred, caressing his cheek affectionately. 'Now be quiet and let me kiss you.'

He saluted her then before she released a gentle giggle and cupped the sides of his neck in her hands, her lips soft and warm against his own when she leaned down to capture his lower lip in a searing kiss. He ran his hands along the length of her back through her nightgown as their lips moved over one another's in perfect sync, their soft sounds of delight filling the air as their daughter continued to snooze peacefully in her cot on her mother's side of the bed. Liesl barely had time to register her husband's lips curling up into a slight smirk beneath her own before she was on her back, a look of pride upon Nicolas's face as he gazed down at her from his position atop her. 'So smug.' She teased as she ran her hands along his warm chest.

'So beautiful.' He retorted as he stroked her face.

'I want you to make love to me.' She whispered as she stroked his thick hair out of his eyes, her deep blue eyes sparkling with hope. 'You heard what the doctor said when he came over yesterday, darling, my laying-in period is up now and I'm completely healed which means we don't have to be abstinent anymore. We're able to make love whenever we choose to do so.'

'I must admit; I've missed our intimacy.' He smiled as he allowed his hands to find the curves of her waist beneath the covers. 'I love kissing you, I won't deny that, and I won't deny that I love holding you in my arms either, but I've missed our lovemaking.' Liesl beamed up at him.

'So…' Her heart raced. 'What do you want to do now?'

His answer was in the searing kiss that he blessed her with.

* * *

'She's so small!'

'She's so cute!'

'Can I hold her?'

Liesl couldn't help but giggle as she was sat on the settee in the sitting room after breakfast later that morning and she had Agathe cradled in her arms, her siblings sat in front of her on the floor as they gushed over their baby niece. 'I know that the two of you are excited about having a cuddle with her, but I'm only going to give her to you if you calm yourselves down.' She told Marta and Gretl, her tone firm yet loving as she stroked the soft dark hair at the top of her daughter's head with the tips of her fingers. 'She isn't used to having so many people around her at the moment and if you're not quiet around her then you're going to scare her.'

Marta and Gretl nodded in response as they moved away from their eldest sister before their lips curled up into the most beautiful smiles, Liesl unable to prevent herself from falling more in love with the two of them. 'Gretl, why don't you come up here and sit with me? Then I can show you the right way to hold her.' The six-year-old nodded as her eyes lit up and she rose to her feet before climbing onto the settee beside her sister, Liesl slipping one arm out from beneath her daughter to tuck a strand of long blonde hair back beneath her little sister's ear. 'You need to make sure that you do as I tell you because if she doesn't feel safe with you, she is going to want to come back to me.' She told her, Gretl nodding up at her with a soft smile.

Liesl then helped Gretl to position her arms in the correct way to cradle Agathe, her younger sister's lips curling up into a charming smile as she eased her daughter into her arms before wrapping her own arm around her slight waist and drawing her close in order to help her to cradle Agathe protectively. 'Am I doing it right?' Gretl asked as Liesl caressed her waist softly.

'That's perfect.' Liesl reassured her before pressing a warm kiss onto the side of her head, she and her parents exchanging a loving glance when she gazed over at the two of them as Gretl smiled down at her niece. 'If you give her your finger she'll hold it.' She admitted to her sister when she turned her attention back to her, Gretl meeting her gaze before she giggled gently.

'Will she?' She asked.

'Why don't you try it and find out?' Liesl suggested.

Gretl nodded before slipping one arm out from beneath her niece, Liesl slipping her own arm beneath the one that was now cradling Agathe as she watched her little sister offer her index finger to her daughter. It was a few moments later when Agathe grasped Gretl's finger in her tiny fist, her fragile fingers closing around it as she gazed up at her in wonder. 'Do you think Agathe likes me, Liesl?' Gretl asked as she looked up at her once again, Liesl stroking her hair.

'Of course she does; you're her auntie.' Liesl nodded as there was nothing but love for her in her deep blue eyes. 'She only has cuddles off of people she likes, too.' Gretl seemed satisfied with her answer as she settled against her, Agathe cooing in her arms as she shifted closer to her chest. 'Why don't you let Marta have a cuddle with her now, sweetheart? You can always have another cuddle with her again later.' Her younger sister nodded in response before she allowed her to remove Agathe from her arms, Marta getting to her feet with a beautiful smile.

From the other settee a short distance away from where Liesl and Marta were sitting, Georg turned his head in the direction of his wife before a crease formed upon his brow as he took in the expression of slight concern that was etched into her features. 'What is it, my darling?' He asked as he placed his hand upon Maria's knee through the crimson skirt of her skirt-suit, Rosmarie settled in her lap as she was leaned against her chest with her thumb in her mouth.

'Does Rosie look alright to you?' She asked as she tore her gaze away from their daughter to glance up at him. 'She hasn't been herself all morning.' Georg shifted on the settee in order to get a better look at his little girl, his brow creasing as he gave her small cheek a tender caress with the back of his hand and Rosmarie whimpered as she buried her face into Maria's chest. 'Do you see what I mean? She's been like this since she woke up.' Maria admitted with a sigh.

'She does look rather pale and she's quite warm.' He told her as he stroked the brown curls at the back of their daughter's head with the palm of his hand. 'Why don't you take her upstairs and remove her dress so that she's just wearing her cloth? You could try soaking a washcloth in cold water and running it over her skin to try and bring her temperature down a little.' The softest of sighs escaped Maria's lips as she nodded in response and kissed Rosmarie's crown.

'It's worth a try.' She gazed up at him before accepting the soft kiss that he pressed onto her lips, a loving smile spreading across her features as she rose from the settee with Rosmarie in her arms before beginning to make her way across the sitting room with her. Georg watched her slip through the door and out into the grand hall with their little girl before letting out a deep sigh as he leaned back against the cushion of the settee. He hated seeing his children ill.

He remained in his space on the settee for a short while before figuring that his children were so fascinated by Agathe that they wouldn't notice if he left to go and help Maria take care of their daughter, a small smile spreading across his lips as he saw the deep love that sparkled in Brigitta's eyes as she held Agathe in her arms when he stood from the settee. He then began to make his way across the sitting room before stepping out into the grand hall and closing the door quietly behind himself, his heart sinking as he heard the soft wails of his ten-month-old from the master bedroom that he shared with she and his wife at the top of the staircase.

There was no doubt about it – his little girl was sick and the doctor would have to come out.

Telephoning the doctor wasn't his main priority at that moment in time, however.

Comforting his little girl was.

* * *

Soothing shushes escaped him as he was sat on the edge of the large bed that he and Maria shared a short time later, Rosmarie cradled in his arms as her soft hand rested upon his chest through his shirt and she gazed up at him with warm tears sparkling in her stormy blue eyes as she hiccupped from the intensity of her previous screams. 'That's my girl.' He made sure to keep his voice low and soft as he rocked back and forth with her, gentle whimpers escaping Rosmarie as she sucked on her pacifier and her gaze was locked with his. 'It's alright, darling.'

The door to the bedroom opened with a soft squeak after a time, Georg turning his head in the direction of the sound before his lips curled up into a loving smile as he watched his wife slip into the room with her hand settled upon the round swell of her belly through her dress. 'I telephoned the doctor's surgery,' She admitted, 'But the nurse answered and told me that he isn't there at the moment because he's out delivering a baby. I asked her to ask him to telephone once he's back.' She gave a deep sigh as she lowered herself down onto their bed.

'Why don't you try feeding her, darling?' He suggested. 'It might help her perk up a little.'

'She won't take it.' She told him, laying her head on his shoulder. 'I tried several times to get her to latch on this morning and she kept pushing me away, so I went downstairs and made up a bottle for her but when I tried to get her to take it she pushed that away too.' She felt a stab of hurt hit her in the heart when her baby girl's wails started up once again. 'Oh, Rosie.' She sighed as the pacifier that was once between her daughter's soft lips fell out of her mouth, Rosmarie reaching for her as warm tears scrolled down her cheeks before Georg allowed her to remove their little girl from his arms and bring her into her own before she drew her close.

'You look so exhausted.' Georg sighed as he shifted closer to his wife upon the bed before he slipped his arm around her waist and planted a kiss on her soft cheek, Maria humming softly.

'I got about three hours' sleep last night.' She told him as she gazed down at their daughter and Rosmarie nuzzled her damp face into the jacket of her skirt-suit, her soft cries continuing. 'I spent most of the night throwing up and then whenever I was about to fall asleep I would feel this little one pressing down on my bladder.' She snuggled into Georg's tender embrace.

'Lie down with her.' He told her. 'Why don't the two of you try and have a nap together and I can wake you both when the doctor has telephoned?' He wrapped his arms around her waist.

'I think I might, you know.' She admitted as she leaned back in his hold and her head came to settle upon his shoulder. 'I'm not going to make it through the day without snapping at one of the children if I don't get some rest, and I don't want to risk losing my temper with Rosie. Especially not when she's like this.' Georg nodded as he nuzzled her neck with his perfect lips.

'Do you want me to hold you until you fall asleep?' He asked when he allowed his chin to rest upon her shoulder through her jacket, Maria nodding with a soft hum in response as her gaze was fixed upon Rosmarie. 'Come on, let's get the two of you settled.' He stood from their bed then before Maria brought her legs up onto it and shifted backwards until she was able to lay down, her head coming to rest upon her pillow before she turned onto her side and lay her daughter down beside her atop the quilt. She grazed Rosmarie's heated cheek with the backs of her fingers, her little girl gazing up at her with discomfort in her eyes. 'She's going to feel a little better after she's gotten some sleep, my darling.' Georg reassured her when he lay down behind her and slipped his arms around her, drawing her back against his chest as she held their daughter close. 'You both will.' He feathered several languid kisses against her shoulder.

'You mean the world to the two of us.' She told him as she watched Rosmarie close her eyes.

'And the two of you mean the world to me.' He whispered against the shell of her ear before allowing his hand to settle upon the ever growing swell of her belly through her skirt. 'Along with this little one.' He added. brushing his thumb against the evidence of their unborn child.

'We love you.' She hummed as she allowed her own eyes to drift closed once she was certain that her little girl was settling down in her arms, a soft smile spreading across her lips as she felt her husband nuzzle his nose into the short strands of blonde hair at the back of her head.

'I love you all too.' He reassured her. 'More than you know.'

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence then and it wasn't long until both Maria and Rosmarie were releasing soft snores, his wife's chin settled atop their daughter's head as she held her close with one hand upon the small of her back and Rosmarie had her face buried in her chest. There were no words to describe just how intense his love for the two of them was.

They meant the world to him.

And they knew it.

* * *

Liesl couldn't prevent the deep sigh of contentment from escaping her lips as she was laying on the settee in the sitting room later that afternoon, her head cushioned in her husband's lap as she gazed up at him and he continued to smooth the backs of his fingers across her warm cheek. 'My beautiful girl.' Nicolas whispered as he tucked a brown curl back beneath her ear, Liesl's lips curling up into a smile of adoration as she reached up to take his hand in her own.

She then brought their joined hands to her lips before brushing a tender open-mouthed kiss against each of his knuckles, her thin fingers slipping through the gaps in his own before she brought them to settle over her heart. 'I've missed this.' She admitted as Nicolas caressed her knuckles with slow sweeps of his thumb. 'Don't get me wrong, Agathe is my world and I love her more than I could ever hope to explain, but I can't tell you how much I've missed having alone time with you.' Nicolas let out a loving chuckle as he stroked her hair with his free hand.

'I know how you feel, my love.' He admitted as he leaned back against the soft cushion of the settee. 'I've missed being able to just sit alone in a room with you and have you lay with your head in my lap. Just because you're allowed to get out of bed now, though, that doesn't mean that we're going to have much alone time. Not with your brothers and sisters wanting to hold Agathe all the time, anyway.' The two of them giggled together before he placed his fingertip beneath her chin and tilted back her head, Liesl humming in delight as he pressed a long kiss onto her lips. He sucked on her lower lip as he drew back, Liesl blessing him with a soft smile.

'What was that for?' She asked as he leaned back against the settee once again.

'For being the most incredible wife that I could ever hope to have and for giving me the most beautiful baby girl in all the world.' He told her, his voice soft as the passionate love that he held for her was evident in his charming hazel brown eyes. 'You mean everything to me, Liesl.'

'And you mean everything to Agathe and I.' She reassured him as she reached up to give his cheek a slow caress. 'Nicolas, is it okay if I ask you something?' She raised an eyebrow at him.

'You can ask me _anything,_ you should know that by now.' He smiled.

'Do you want more children with me when Agathe is older?' She asked. 'I think I would like to have another baby in the future, but I do want to hold off for a few years so that I can finish school and become a nurse. We don't have to have any more children if you don't want to, I was just wondering how you felt about the idea.' Nicolas ran his hand along her perfect waist.

'Oh, darling, of course I want to have more children with you.' He nodded. 'I do agree that we should wait for you to finish school and start training to become a nurse before we try for a second baby, but I do want to be a father again one day. I want us to have such a big family.'

'Really?' Her deep blue eyes lit up as a radiant smile spread across her lips.

'Really.' He chuckled as he cupped the curve of her cheek in the palm of his hand.

She nuzzled against his palm as her eyes fell closed and she felt her heart swell with love for him, a smile of pure bliss spreading across her features when he stroked the pad of his thumb against her smooth skin. 'You're such an amazing father.' She told him as she pushed herself up into a seated position beside him and allowed him to wrap his arm around her shoulders, his lips seeking out the soft skin of her temple as she brought her legs up onto the settee and snuggled into his side. 'I love how much Agathe adores you, you know. I love seeing her little face light up whenever you hold her and I know she's got a soft spot for you.' Nicolas smiled.

'She loves you just as much as she loves me.' He told her as he ran his hand along the outside of her arm, Liesl laying her head down upon his shoulder as she gazed up into his eyes. 'She can't keep her eyes off of you when you're feeding her and I love how she buries her face in your neck when you're bringing her wind up afterwards. You are the perfect mother, darling.'

'I love you so much.' She whispered as she placed her hand upon his chest through his shirt.

'I love you too.' He smirked before pressing his lips to her own in a chaste kiss.

Their kiss was short and sweet but when he made to pull back from her, she placed her hand upon the back of his neck to prevent him from doing so. 'Father is upstairs keeping mother company because Rosmarie is ill, Agathe is taking her nap in the nursery and the others are playing out in the garden. How do you feel about slipping away for a little while?' She leaned in and caught his lower lip in a long and deep kiss, the two of them parting with a soft smack.

She then rose from the settee before offering him her hand, Nicolas shaking his head at her with a gentle chuckle before he slipped his own into it and rose from the settee himself before allowing her to lead him across the sitting room. He slipped his arms around her middle with little warning once they had reached the door, Liesl giggling as he pulled her back against his chest and dropped a kiss to the back of her neck. 'I'm so blessed to have you.' He murmured.

'And I am just as blessed to have you.' She smiled as she turned to face him before she went up onto her tiptoes and cupped the back of his neck in her hand, kissing his soft lips sweetly. Once they had parted she took his hand in her own once again and opened the door before the two of them slipped out into the grand hall, Liesl gazing up at him with a gentle smile as they made their way across the large room and up the split-staircase towards their bedroom.

* * *

'At least she's eating now.' Georg gave a soft sigh of relief as he had his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders and he gazed down at his beautiful little girl, Rosmarie now settled in her mother's arms as she cupped the warm swell of her breast in the palm of her small hand and sucked on her nipple. 'She should sleep better once she's actually got something in her belly.'

Maria nodded in silence as she leaned against him and stroked the tips of her fingers against the soft brown curls at the top of their daughter's head. 'I hate it when she's ill.' She admitted as her gaze was fixed upon the ten-month-old and she felt her husband press his lips to the side of her head in a warm kiss. 'It's so hard to get her to latch on to me when she's not well and then I'm left in pain because of it, so both of us suffer.' Georg sighed gently into her hair.

'Why don't you express your milk and put it into bottles? Then you won't be left in pain and I can help you to feed her when you need to get some rest, because I know for a fact that you aren't going to get much sleep from worrying about her.' He brushed his thumb against the soft skin of her shoulder, Maria humming in agreement as her head fell back against his strong shoulder and she gazed up into his eyes before he pressed a lingering kiss onto her rosy lips.

'How long do you think it will be before she's better?' She asked as she nuzzled his neck.

'If she gets enough rest and feeds as she should, I think she'll start perking up in a few days.' He told her as he felt her settle into his warmth, a loving smile spreading across his features.

'She shouldn't go near Agathe when she's like this.' She pointed out as she cradled the back of their little girl's head. 'I know that Agathe has grown a lot since her birth and I know that her immune system is better now, but I – and I'm sure that Liesl and Nicolas will say the same – I don't want to take any risks.' Georg nodded before nuzzling into her short blonde tresses.

'You and I can take it in turns to come and sit up here with her until she's better.' He told her. 'Then she won't feel as though we've abandoned her and you and I can spend time with her as well as the others.' Maria drew back from his neck with a loving smile as she sighed gently.

'Have I ever told you that I love you?' She raised her brow at him.

'Mmm…once or twice.' He teased with a smirk.

'Well I do.' She admitted. 'Desperately.'

'And I love you just as much.' He reassured her. 'You mean the world to the children and I.'

'As do you, my love.' She stretched up to press a long kiss onto his cheek. 'As do you.'

* * *

A soft murmur of contentment escaped Liesl as she lay in her husband's protective embrace some time later, her head cushioned upon his collarbone as her eyes were half-lidded and she stroked the tips of her fingers against the patch of soft dark hair that layered his broad chest. One of his hands were trailing along the curve of her spine in a soothing manner as the other was settled upon her hip through her slip, his chin laying atop her head as he held her close.

She draped her arm over his stomach beneath the luxurious covers of their bed when she let out a quiet yawn, Nicolas smiling down at her as she snuggled further into his embrace and he buried his lips into the dark hair that he discovered at the crown of her head. 'I love you.' He whispered as he stopped running his hand along her spine in order to slip his arm around her waist, Liesl tangling her leg with his own as she nuzzled his chest with the tip of her nose.

'I love you too.' She hummed as she breathed in his natural scent and settled in his embrace, a smile of bliss upon her lips as she soon found herself beginning to succumb to the clutches of slumber. Just as she was about to fall asleep, however, the faint wail that filtered through the wall from the nursery prevented her from doing so. She released a fatigued groan at the sound as she removed herself from her husband's hold, pushing herself up onto her hands in order to glance over at the clock on the wall and check the time. It was already half-past four.

The fatigue was evident in her eyes when she lowered herself down onto her back and gazed up at her husband. 'Is it time for a certain little lady's feed?' His voice was soft as he gave her cheek an affectionate caress, Liesl nodding with a hum as her eyes drifted closed once again. 'Why don't you get yourself comfortable whilst I go and get her for you?' He suggested, her heart swelling with love for him as her stormy blue eyes fluttered open just a short time later.

'Thank you.' She nodded.

He leaned down to kiss her brow several times before peeling back the covers and climbing out of bed, Liesl watching him leave their room in nothing but his royal blue pyjama bottoms before she made herself sit up and prop her pillow up against the headboard of the bed. She then leaned back against it, her hands clasping in her lap as she waited for Nicolas to return. It wasn't that she didn't love the time she got to spend with her daughter when she fed her, because she did, but Agathe always seemed to want to be fed whenever she was at her most exhausted. She had known that this would happen, though, so she didn't mind all that much.

It wasn't long before Nicolas re-entered their bedroom with Agathe in his arms, her soft cries now gentle whimpers and grizzles as he held her close to him and the unconditional love he possessed for her was evident upon his face. 'Never has there been a more perfect sight.' He glanced up from his baby girl at the sound of his wife's voice, his lips curling up into a loving smile as he saw the adoration that was glistening in Liesl's eyes. 'I love you both so, _so_ much.'

'We love you too, my darling.' He reassured her as he began to make his way over to the bed with Agathe, his beautiful little girl's hand settled upon the patch of dark hair that layered his torso as he lowered himself down onto the edge of the bed before easing her into Liesl's arms.

'Hello, you.' Liesl whispered as she held her daughter close and gazed down into her beautiful hazel brown eyes, Agathe cooing as a precious smile spread across her soft rosebud lips. 'My little smiler.' Liesl slipped one arm out from beneath her in order to give her small chin a soft stroke with the tip of her index finger, Nicolas falling more in love with his girls as he leaned back against the headboard of the large bed and watched the two of them snuggle together.

It was a few moments later when Agathe shifted in the secure cradle of her mother's arms in order to search for her breast through her slip, Liesl shaking her head with a soft giggle when she turned her head in the direction of her husband. 'She reminds me of Kurt,' He chuckled, 'She's got such a large appetite.' Liesl gave a good-natured roll of her eyes before beginning to draw the strap of her slip down her arm, Agathe whimpering in impatience as she cradled her in one arm and held the back of her head in the palm of her free hand in order to aid her in latching on to her. 'She's such a good girl.' Nicolas sighed, slipping his arm around his wife.

'She is.' Liesl agreed as she leaned against him and traced the curve of their daughter's skull with the pad of her thumb, Agathe's sucks soft and slow upon her breast as her deep brown eyes had drifted closed. 'I knew that I was going to love her from the moment I learned that I was expecting her, but I never believed I would love her quite so much.' She admitted gently.

'Me either.' Nicolas pressed a kiss into the side of her neck. 'I love her more than I can say.'

'It feels as though – ever since I gave birth to her – you and I have gotten closer. I know that we were close before she entered our lives, but I think we're closer now than we were when I was pregnant with her because it's both our responsibilities now to make sure that she's safe and well.' She explained, Nicolas tightening his hold around her shoulders as he smiled at her.

'I know what you mean, my love.' He nodded as she lay her head down upon his shoulder. 'I have loved you for such a long time and I feel as though we've had a strong bond from the night we met at your parents' anniversary ball, but I do believe that Agathe has managed to bring us closer; that she's somehow managed to make me love you more.' Liesl smiled softly.

'What would I do without you?' She shook her head at him as she gazed up into his eyes.

'I ask myself that same question every day.' He admitted before kissing her lips.

Once they had parted from their kiss, they went back to gazing down at the perfect little girl that they had somehow managed to create through the depth of their love for one another, Nicolas burying a kiss into his beloved's hair as Liesl leaned back in his embrace with a smile.

It was the perfect family setting.

* * *

It was the late hours of that evening when Georg made his way into the master bedroom that he shared with his wife after kissing Marta and Gretl goodnight, a tired smile appearing upon his face as his gaze fell upon the vision that was his wife as she was stood swaying from side-to-side with Rosmarie by the open window. 'How's she feeling?' He asked as he made his way over to the two of them, Maria sighing in response as their daughter was perched on her hip.

'She's not well at all.' She told him as she continued to draw soothing circles into the small of Rosmarie's back through the thin material of her nightgown, the infant's head buried in her neck as she had fallen asleep at last. 'She perked up for a little while and was giggling as she showed me all of her teddies, but then she threw up and was very tearful until she fell asleep.' Georg felt his heart sink as he started to stroke his little girl's dark curls with his strong hand.

He lifted his gaze to his wife after a few moments before taking her hand in his own when he saw the exhaustion that lived in her eyes. 'You look done in.' He told her when her gaze met his and he brushed his thumb across her knuckles. 'Why don't you give her here and go and get into bed? You're not going to be of any use to her in this state.' Maria hesitated for just a moment before realizing that there was no point in arguing with him, a fatigued sigh leaving her as she nodded in response before allowing him to take their precious baby girl off of her.

Rosmarie whimpered at the transition before Georg released soothing shushes into her hair as he settled her upon his hip, Rosmarie snuggling against him after a time as she buried her face into his neck and let out a deep huff of contentment against his skin. 'Go on.' He smiled as Maria looked at him with slight worry in her clear blue eyes. 'Go and get into bed; I'll have a little cuddle with her and then I'll put her to bed, get changed and then come to bed myself.'

'You're a darling.' She told him.

'Tell me something I don't know.' He chuckled before leaning down to plant a tender kiss upon her lips. 'I love you, Maria.' He told her as he used his free hand to stroke her soft blonde hair.

'I love you too, Georg.' She smiled before placing her hand upon their daughter's small back and kissing the side of her head. 'Sweet dreams, my little angel.' She whispered into her curls.

She then turned on her heel and began to make her way over to the large bed in the centre of the room, a gentle yawn tearing itself free from her throat as she peeled back the covers and climbed into bed before laying herself down and nuzzling into her pillowcase. As Georg watched his wife settle down to sleep, he sighed as he knew that she wouldn't sleep for long.

As soon as Rosmarie began to cry she would be out of bed and cradling her in her arms with no hesitation, no matter how exhausted she might be. He knew that she loved their children and that she would always put their needs before her own, and he adored her for that, but he sometimes wished that she would take a step back and let him care for them once in a while so that she could just rest. She always made _herself_ ill when one of their children were unwell.

He swayed in place with his daughter for several long minutes as he stroked her perfect curls and shushed her, pressing kisses into her hair and onto her temple to comfort her whenever she whimpered in her sleep. His eyes began to sting after a time, however, telling him that it was time to put his little girl to bed and go to bed himself if he was going to have the energy to get out of bed in the morning, and so he began to make his way over to the cot at Maria's side of their marital bed as he snugged Rosmarie closer. 'It's okay, my little love.' He soothed as his daughter whined in her sleep when he brought her away from him and began to lower her down into her cot, soft snuffles escaping her when he covered her with her warm blanket.

Smoothing down her hair with the palm of his hand, Georg stood watching her sleep with her hand beside her head for a time. She was perfect in every way. He and Maria had been made to go through so much heartbreak with every painful miscarriage that she had suffered in the months leading up to Rosmarie being conceived, but as he gazed down at his own flesh and blood now, he realised that all of the pain he and Maria had gone through had been worth it. They still thought of the children that they had lost; they thought about what they would've looked like and what their names would have been should they have survived, but there was no pain anymore because they had been blessed with Rosmarie as a reward for their bravery.

She meant the world to both of them and they would never allow her to think otherwise.

He glanced up from his little girl in order to take in the sight of his wife a few moments later, a deep surge of love for her coursing through his veins when he saw that she was fast asleep with her hand tucked beneath her pillow. She was the epitome of beauty. With a gentle smile upon his lips, he made his way over to the chest of drawers on the other side of the bedroom before finding his pyjamas and making his way over to the bed once again. The change into them was swift and he soon found himself climbing into bed beside his wife, turning out the lamp upon his bedside table as he did so. 'Georg?' He heard Maria mumble when she stirred.

'I'm right here, my love.' He reassured her as he slipped his arm around her waist from behind and lay down, pressing a number of delicate kisses into her neck before he rested his chin on her shoulder and released a long sigh of contentment. 'Get some sleep now, my dearest one.'

'Don't let go of me.' She told him as she laced her fingers with his own upon the round swell of her belly beneath the covers, Georg smiling into the darkness as he snuggled against her.

'No, sweetheart.' He whispered. 'No, I wouldn't dream of it.'

As the two of them drifted off into a blissful slumber to the sound of their little girl's deep and even breathing from the cot beside them, neither one of them could hide their gentle smiles.

They were so undeniably blessed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoyed! Please review and I will see you all soon! x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I apologise for the wait between the previous chapter and this one everyone, but I've been so busy lately and so I haven't had as much time as I would like! Please enjoy, however, and I'll try not to make you all wait so long next time!**

* * *

Liesl was unable to remove the soft smile of sheer adoration from her lips when she was sat on the settee in the family room a few days later and she cradled her beautiful little girl against her chest, Agathe gazing up at her through half-lidded brown eyes as she was somewhere between slumber and consciousness. For most of the morning Agathe had been held by her aunties and uncles and - after a time - Liesl had been able to tell that her daughter had grown tired of being passed around and so she had told her younger siblings that Agathe needed to have some space.

Friedrich had then placed her daughter into her arms before she had risen from the settee in the family room and had left the room in order to go into the library where it was much quieter. As she gazed down at her little girl now and revelled in the look of complete contentment that was on her face, she knew that there had never been a time when she had loved her more. 'I love you so much, mein schatz.' She whispered when she slipped one arm out from beneath Agathe and lifted her hand to her face before trailing the back of her index finger down her porcelain cheek.

She watched as Agathe began to drift off into slumber while she caressed her cheek, her heart so full of unconditional love for her that she was certain it was going to burst. It was a short while later when there was a soft knock on the library door and she glanced up from her daughter, her lips curling up into a tender smile when her gaze fell upon her father and she watched him enter the room. 'I _thought_ you would be in here.' Georg smiled as he began to make his way over to the settee, Liesl giggling as she snugged her sleeping daughter further into the warmth of her chest.

Her father sat down beside her on the settee once he had reached her before his hand found her upper back through her dirndl and he gazed down at his sleeping granddaughter for a moment before reaching out with his spare hand to stroke her cheek. 'She's getting bigger by the day.' He chuckled as he brushed the pad of his thumb against the thin fabric of his daughter's dress, Liesl smiling as she patted the small of Agathe's back in a soothing fashion and revelled in her beauty.

'I can't believe how fast a month has gone.' She admitted as Agathe began to stir in her arms for a moment before she curled her fingers into the fabric of her dress and settled down once again. 'It only feels as though it was yesterday when Nicolas and I were coming home from Innsbruck because I had gone into labour with her.' Her eyes fluttered closed of their own accord when she felt her father press his lips to the side of her head in a long kiss, nothing but love for him living in her eyes when he hooked his finger underneath her chin and turned her head in his direction.

He looked at her in silence for a moment as he traced the sharpness of her jaw with slow sweeps of his thumb, his heart swelling with love for her as her gentle blue eyes sparkled. 'I am so proud of you.' He told her when he released her chin and wound his arm around her slight waist, Liesl allowing him to draw her closer before she leaned against him. 'You are an incredible mother to Agathe and you're doing such a brilliant job of balancing your duties as a mother with all your studying. I know that if your mother was still here then she would be so proud of you too, Liesl.'

'I hope she would be.' She admitted as her head fell back against his shoulder. 'I took Agathe to sit on the bench in her flower garden before dinner last night and I told her about how amazing and how loving she was. It sometimes hurts to remember her but I always try to focus more on the things we did together before she got sick than the way that things were afterwards.' Georg turned his head in her direction before feathering a kiss against her forehead and sighing softly.

'That's the best thing to do, my love.' He told her as he traced the curve of her side with the palm of his hand. 'I still have days when I can't get her out of my head; it still hurts me to think about the fact that she's gone, but knowing I have your mother there to support me helps me through it. You know that she's there to listen to you whenever you need to talk to her about how you're feeling, don't you?' Liesl nodded in response before casting her gaze down to Agathe once again.

'When she's older I want her to know that she can come to me or Nicolas about anything; I want her to know that we're always going to be there to love and support her.' She admitted, Georg smiling when he tightened his hold of her. 'I love being her mother. She's the most important thing in the world to me and the smallest things she does makes me love her so much more. I love it when she cries just because she wants to be close to me; I love it whenever she smiles at me and falls asleep on my shoulder when I'm bringing her wind up after her feed.' She told him.

'She is going to love you and Nicolas more the older she gets.' He reassured her. 'The two of you love her more than anything - everyone in this house can see that - and I know that you're never going to make her feel unloved or as though she can't approach you if she needs to.' Liesl turned her head toward him then before brushing a delicate kiss against his cheek. 'What was that for?'

'For always loving and believing in me.' She sighed. 'And for being the best father in the world.'

'I love you so much.' He reached up with his free hand to stroke her cheek.

'I love you too.' She smiled as her eyes fell closed at the contact. 'More than you know.'

* * *

It was later that morning when Georg was perched on the edge of the large bed that he and his wife shared, a soft smile on his lips as he watched Maria sleep without a care in the world while running the back of his palm down her warm cheek in a calming fashion. He knew she had had a terrible night - Rosmarie had thrown up twice and he had felt her get out of bed several times herself so that she could go to the bathroom due to her morning sickness - and so he had made the decision to let her sleep through the morning to gain back some of the strength she had lost.

It was nearing lunchtime now, however, and he knew that Maria wouldn't appreciate it if he let her sleep the whole day away and so he leaned down to brush his lips against her cheek in a slow kiss. He stroked her short strawberry-blonde hair with the palm of his hand once he had drawn back from her skin, keeping his voice quiet as he said her name several times to rouse her out of her pleasant slumber. She released a delicate whine when she awoke just minutes later, her eyes flickering open to reveal a pair of clear blue eyes. 'Morning.' Georg said while caressing her face.

'Morning.' She whispered before blessing him with a tired smile as her eyes were clouded with remnants of slumber, a gentle hum escaping her when he leaned down to capture her in a warm kiss. 'Mmm…' Came her sound of satisfaction when he began to draw back from her after a few seconds, '...What time is it?' Georg looked over at the small clock that sat atop his bedside table.

'Half-past eleven.' He told her, chuckling when she huffed and rolled her eyes at him. 'Don't give me that look; you had about four hours' sleep last night and there was no way on earth that I was going to let you get up, take care of Rosie, wake the children, conduct their studies and then do everything else that's on your to-do list with that much sleep.' His heart swelled when she gave him a tender smile. 'You're not a machine, Maria, you need to let yourself rest some of the time.'

'I know.' She sighed before turning her head in the direction of their daughter, her eyes lighting up as she saw that Rosmarie was caught in a pleasant slumber whilst she sucked on her pacifier.

'She woke me up earlier and so I took her downstairs and warmed up a bottle for her so that you could sleep.' Georg told her when she turned her attention back to him. 'I went and sat with her in my study while I fed her and she was asleep again before she could finish it. She hasn't woken up since.' Maria felt a wave of relief wash over her before she pushed herself up onto her hands and reached into Rosmarie's cot in order to stroke her beautiful brown curls with her fingertips.

'Do you think she's on the mend?' She asked.

Georg nodded as he placed his hand on her knee through the floral covers. 'She hasn't got a high temperature anymore and she was a lot bubblier than she was yesterday. I think she'll be back to normal tomorrow if she rests today.' Maria nodded in response before she leaned over the side of the cot and cradled Rosmarie in her arms, her little girl whimpering at the action before she began to release soothing shushes as she held her against her chest. Rosmarie soon settled once again, curling her fragile fingers into her nightgown as she buried her face into her warm chest.

Maria lowered her head in order to brush the softest of kisses against her temple then, lingering for just a moment before she drew back and took in the sight of the precious little being that she and Georg had managed to create through their passionate love for one another. 'I'll go down to the kitchens and see if I can't get Frau Schmidt to make you a cup of tea.' Georg said after a few moments, Maria glancing up from their daughter in order to meet his gaze. 'You stay in bed and try to get some more rest, hmm?' She nodded in obedience before he pressed a kiss to her brow.

'I love you.' She told him when he rose from the edge of the bed.

'I love you too, darling.' He reassured her before heading over to the bedroom door and slipping out onto the landing.

Maria shook her head in a loving manner once he had closed the door behind him, a warm smile on her lips when she gazed down at Rosmarie once again and drew her further into her warmth. She couldn't believe just how perfectly her daughter resembled her husband; there was barely a hair different between the two of them! That only made Rosmarie all the more precious to her, however, because she was reminded of her incredible husband whenever her gaze fell upon her.

And she wanted to be reminded of her husband always.

* * *

It was a short time after lunch when Liesl was sat up in the bed that she and Nicolas shared, her back propped up with pillows as she held Agathe in the protective cradle of her arms and gazed down at her as she continued to nurse. Even though she loved everything about being a mother to her precious little girl, she had to admit that being able to nurse her was what she loved most.

It was nice when Nicolas came and sat with her and held her in his arms while she was feeding their daughter, but - if she was honest - Liesl preferred to be alone with Agathe whenever it was time for her to be fed. When the two of them were alone together there would be no talking and no distractions, meaning that Agathe didn't get disturbed while she nursed and she could relax.

Liesl slipped one arm out from beneath her precious little girl after a short time before bringing her hand up to her face and running the back of her palm down her warm cheek, being mindful that the diamond on her wedding ring didn't come into contact with her sensitive skin. It was a few minutes later when there was a light knock on the door and Liesl used the soft blanket that was next to her on the bed to cover she and her daughter up a little. 'Come in.' She called gently.

The door then opened with a gentle creak before Nicolas walked in with a fresh cup of coffee for her in his hand, a loving smile spreading across her lips as she cradled the back of Agathe's head in her hand and watched as he closed the bedroom door behind him before he approached their marital bed. 'I thought you could do with one.' He whispered as he walked around to her side of the bed before setting the cup down on the bedside table, Liesl sighing when he kissed her head.

'You thought right.' She admitted with a giggle as he sat down on the edge of their bed. 'I feel so worn out today.' Nicolas sighed in response before he ran the palm of his hand up and down her leg through the floral fabric of their quilt. 'She kept waking me up to snuggle through the night.'

'She loves her Mutti.' He told her with a warm smile.

'I love her too.' She said before pressing a kiss onto Agathe's hairline. 'And I love snuggling with her, but I would prefer to snuggle with her in the day rather than at two o'clock in the morning.' Nicolas leaned forward to press his lips to her forehead in a lingering kiss then before caressing her soft cheek. 'I shouldn't complain if I'm honest,' She figured, 'I'd rather no sleep than no her.'

She cast her gaze down to their beautiful baby girl then before smiling when Agathe drew back from her breast to signal that she had finished her feed. 'Do you want to see if she'll let you bring her wind up while I drink my coffee?' She asked her husband once she had pulled the sleeve of her dirndl up to her shoulder again, Nicolas nodding before she leaned forward somewhat and began to ease Agathe into the protective cradle of his arms. 'Shh, darling…' She soothed when a faint grizzle came from their little girl at the loss of her warmth, Agathe quietning in an instant.

Once Nicolas had brought their daughter up to his shoulder and had begun to alternate between patting and rubbing the centre of her back in order to coax up her wind, Liesl allowed herself to settle back against her pillow before she reached for her coffee in advance to taking a slow sip of it. 'You are such an incredible father.' She told him as she traced the rim of her cup with the pad of her thumb. 'You're so gentle with her and I just know she's going to be a complete father's girl when she gets older.' Nicolas chuckled over at her before nuzzling a kiss onto Agathe's forehead.

'I never knew I wanted children before you told me that you were pregnant.' He admitted as he continued to attempt to bring his baby's wind up. 'I had never thought about it much, but from the moment you told me that you were pregnant with her I knew that I wanted to be part of her life. I feel as though - since she was born - I've matured a lot. When I lived at home with mother and father, the two of them still did everything for me. I didn't help out much at all, but now I'm a father that's all changed. I realised - on the day we married - that I had to grow up.' He smiled.

'So much has changed over the last couple of months.' She said after sipping her coffee again.

'You don't regret anything though, do you? Because I don't.' He replied.

'I regret nothing.' She shook her head at him. 'I'm the happiest I've ever been, Nicolas.'

'Me too.' He looked at her with nothing but love in his eyes. 'The two of you are my whole world.'

'And you're ours, darling.' She reassured him. 'I mean that with all my heart.'

* * *

It was late that evening when Maria was lying in a comfortable silence in the bed that she shared with Georg, a permanent smile fixed on her lips as she held her beautiful little girl close and ran the tips of her fingers through her soft brown curls as she slept with her head cushioned on her chest. When Rosmarie had woken up just before lunchtime she had been quite tearful and had wanted to just lie with her mother and cuddle - something that Maria had had no objection to - but as the afternoon had gone on she had begun to perk up and had even had the strength to sit and play with Marta and Gretl on the family room floor for an hour-or-so before heading to bed.

It had broken Maria's heart to see her so ill over the last couple of days; to know that she had felt so uncomfortable but have no idea of what to do to make things better for her, and now that she was on the mend it made her happier than she could explain. She buried a number of soft kisses into Rosmarie's dark curls a few moments later before feeling her heart swell with the love that she possessed for her when the ten-month-old shifted in her embrace, her little girl letting out a quiet huff of contentment once her head had come to rest upon her shoulder. 'I love you, Rosie.' She whispered before grazing the tip of her baby's nose with her own in an affectionate manner.

It was a short time later when the bedroom door squeaked on its hinges and she looked up from Rosmarie to see her husband walk into the dim room, her lips curling up into a simple smile as their eyes met and she watched Georg shrug his jacket off before he hung it over the back of the chair at her vanity and began to make his way over to the bed. Once he had reached her side he leaned down to brush her lips with his, his hand coming to rest upon the small swell of her belly before he drew slow circles into it. 'How's she feeling?' He asked as he stroked Rosmarie's curls.

'A lot better than she was last night.' She admitted while brushing her thumb against Rosmarie's hip through her nightgown, their little girl's warm breath beating against the side of her neck as she slept without a care in the world. 'She wore herself out playing with Marta and Gretl though; she was out like a light not ten minutes after we came to bed.' The two of them laughed together before he walked over to the set of drawers on the other side of the room to get out his pyjamas.

It didn't take him long to get changed out of his suit and into his pyjamas, Maria giving him a beautiful smile when he climbed into bed beside she and their sleeping daughter before leaning over Rosmarie to press a slow kiss onto her brow. 'You should be able to get a better night's sleep now that she's starting to perk up.' He whispered after laying himself down next to his little girl.

'I hope so.' She sighed. 'But this morning sickness just seems to be getting worse and worse.'

'I wish that there was something I could do to take it away for you.' He said, stroking her cheek.

'I know you do.' She smiled over at him. 'But it's just a part of pregnancy - it won't last forever.'

'Maria von Trapp, I love you more than I could ever hope to explain.' He shook his head at her.

'I love you too, darling.' She reassured him. 'Now come here and kiss me so that we can both get some rest.' Georg released a quiet chuckle then before leaning over their daughter once again, a quiet hum of satisfaction leaving him when he pressed his lips to Maria's in a long and soft kiss.

The two of them parted with a light smack just seconds later before he lay himself down beside their daughter once again and settled beneath the quilt. 'Goodnight, Maria.' He whispered as he turned onto his back for a moment to switch out the lamp that was resting on his bedside table.

'Goodnight, Georg.' She replied with a smile after kissing Rosmarie's brow. 'Sleep well, my love.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed and that you will all come back to read chapter 13 when it is up! Please review to let me know what you all thought of this chapter, too! x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Please enjoy!**

* * *

There was a troubled expression on Maria's face as she watched Liesl sit alone on one of the stone benches in the garden a few weeks later, her arms folded across her chest as she was stood on the garden terrace and could tell that there was something bothering her daughter. She and the rest of the family had found it hard to get more than two words out of her when they had been sat at breakfast a short time earlier; which was unusual since she was one of her and her husband's chattier children. Something was definitely wrong.

Feeling the motherly instinct within her telling her to go to Liesl and see if she could offer her comfort led her to do just that and so, with a sigh, she walked down the steps that led into the garden before making her way over to the bench that her eldest daughter was sitting on. 'Is it okay if I join you?' She raised her brow when Liesl lifted her gaze from her lap to her own, the seventeen-year-old giving a silent nod in response. She sat down beside her daughter on the bench then, the two of them sitting in silence together for a while.

'Mother?' Maria turned her head towards Liesl when she spoke up, her heart sinking as she saw the tears in her eyes.

'Yes, darling?' Her brow creased ever-so-slightly.

'Can I ask you a - a personal question?' Liesl asked.

'You can ask me _anything.'_ Maria told her, covering her hands with her own as they rested in her lap.

'After you had Rosmarie; when your body was going back to the way it was before,' Liesl swallowed the tears that were clawing their way up her throat, 'did you feel as though pregnancy changed the way that you looked? Were there times when you felt...unattractive?' Maria sighed as she knew what Liesl meant.

'There were.' She nodded. 'There were times when I thought that I was never going to lose the weight that I had put on in my pregnancy, there were times when I thought that I was never going to be able to fit into my old clothes again and there were times when I thought your father was going to stop finding me attractive.'

Liesl fell silent for a moment as she wrung her hands together in her lap. 'I feel as though Nicolas has gone off me since I've had Agathe.' She admitted, her voice no higher than a whisper as she gazed into her lap.

'What on earth makes you say that?' Maria placed her hand on the small of her daughter's back.

'Since Agathe's birth he and I have only been... _intimate_...twice.' She revealed. 'He kisses me in the morning but he doesn't do anything else and I'm afraid that the reason for that is because of how my body's changed. I don't regret having Agathe - she's my world and I can't explain how much I love her - but I hate not being as thin as I was before. I feel as though Nicolas doesn't want to be intimate with me because of how I look.'

Maria ran her hand up and down her daughter's back for a few moments before bringing her free hand to her face, taking her chin between her thumb and forefinger and turning her head in her direction. 'You are beautiful, Liesl,' She told her with nothing but sincerity in her voice, 'both inside and out. Every woman who has a child has some excess weight once they've given birth, my sweet one, that's just the way things are. It's different for every woman, but sooner or later your body will go back to the way that it was before.'

Liesl sighed as she shifted closer to her mother on the bench, Maria wrapping her arm around her waist before she feathered a kiss against her forehead when she rested her head on her shoulder. 'I've started to feel so insecure when getting changed if Nicolas is in the room.' She admitted, nuzzling her mother's neck.

'He wouldn't want you to feel that way.' Maria's lips grazed her forehead as she spoke. 'He loves you, Liesl, even your father can see that. Do you know what your father said to me when I told him how unattractive I felt after having Rosie?' Liesl shook her head as she drew back from her neck and looked up at her. 'He told me that I had always been beautiful to him but the fact that I had carried his child for nine months and then given birth to it made me all the more beautiful to him.' A small smile spread across Liesl's lips at her words.

'Do - do you think that that's how Nicolas feels about me?' She asked, hope living in her eyes.

'I am _certain_ of it.' Maria nodded. 'I've seen the way that he looks at you, Liesl, it's obvious that he only has eyes for you. Later on, why don't you go and find him and speak to him about how you've been feeling? Then you can hear it from his lips that he doesn't think of you any differently than he did before Agathe was born.'

Liesl pressed her lips to her mother's cheek in a kiss before resting her head on her shoulder again. 'You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better.' She snuggled into her. 'I love you so much, mother.'

'I love you too, sweetheart.' Maria leaned her forehead against hers. 'More than I can put into words.'

* * *

It was a few hours later when Liesl was getting ready for dinner after giving Agathe a feed and placing her in her cot, a deep sigh escaping her as she had one foot resting on the edge of the bed that she shared with her husband while easing her stocking up her leg. Just as she finished hooking her stocking onto her garter belt the bedroom door opened, she and Nicolas sharing a smile as she removed her foot from the bed and he made his way over to her. Taking her waist in his hands he brought her close, tucking a loose strand of hair back behind her ear before he dropped a kiss to her lips. 'You haven't been yourself today.' He said gently.

'I know.' She sighed. 'I've been meaning to talk to you about it but we've both been so busy.'

Nicolas took one of her hands in his. 'We can talk now if you would like.' Liesl thought for a second before reminding herself that if Nicolas was going to be able to help her feel better about herself then she needed to let him in. With a simple nod she gave his hand a squeeze before the two of them sat down on the edge of their bed. 'What's been bothering you, my love?' He asked, slipping his fingers through the gaps in her own.

'I don't know why,' She started, 'but for the last couple of days I've been feeling so self-conscious. I've been feeling so unattractive and so insecure and whenever I've taken Agathe out for walks in her pram I've felt like everyone I've walked past has stared or judged me.' Nicolas frowned as he shifted a little closer to her. 'I don't know how to tell you the next part.' Her voice broke, tears in her eyes when she looked into his eyes.

He reached up to rest his hand on her cheek, grazing her skin with his thumb. 'Just take your time, Liesl.'

'I feel stupid about it,' She sniffed, 'but I feel like you've gone off me.'

The shock was evident on his face. 'What?' He breathed. 'Why on earth would you think that?'

'We don't make love as often as we used to.' She told him, a single tear scrolling down her cheek. 'Since I gave birth to Agathe we've made love twice, I think, but that's about it. All we do now is kiss and hold each other at night and I've been worrying that the reason for that is because you don't find me as beautiful or as attractive as you did before I had our daughter.' Nicolas's heart shattered while he watched his wife cry.

He sat in silence for a few seconds, unsure of what to do, before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace. She buried her head beneath his chin as she curled her fingers into his shirt, pressing her face into his throat in the hope that his natural scent would calm her somewhat. He could feel her tears on his skin as he drew circles into the centre of her back with his hand, his chin resting on top of her head while he shushed her. 'My darling Liesl.' He whispered as he was able to feel her trembling against his chest.

'I know I'm being stupid,' She choked out when she drew back from him a little, her cheeks soaked with tears as she looked into his eyes, 'but I just feel as though I look so unappealing and I want to be beautiful for you.'

He took her face in his hands then before gazing deep into her eyes for a moment, a whimper escaping her when he leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. One of his hands left her cheek and slipped around the the back of her head as their lips caressed, his fingers running through her hair as she felt her rest her hand on the side of his neck. Their kisses remained soft and slow for a time before she wrapped her arms around his neck, both of his hands falling to her waist when she deepened their kiss. 'My love.' He breathed.

'My angel.' She replied, the tearfulness still evident in her voice.

The two of them kissed with a slow passion for a short while longer before the urge to breathe grew too intense for either of them to ignore, their lips smacking when they parted before he allowed his forehead to lean against hers. 'How on earth could you think - for a single second - that I had gone off of you?' He ran his hands up and down her sides. 'I am never going to go off you, Liesl, you mean more to me than you know.' A hint of a smile appeared on her lips. 'If I haven't told you how gorgeous you are or how deep my love for you is over the last few days then I am so, _so_ sorry.' The guilt that he felt was unmistakable in his eyes.

'You don't have to apologise to me.' She stroked his cheek. 'I should have come to you and told you about how I've been feeling, but I didn't and that's my fault. Not yours.' Nicolas smiled as he took her hand in his.

'You never have to be afraid to come and talk to me when you're upset.' He told her. 'I'm your husband, Liesl, and it's my job as your husband to make sure that you're happy. It breaks my heart to see you like this.' He brought her hand to his lips before kissing the back of it. 'And, for the record, I don't care that you've got a little extra weight now that you've had Agathe. Your body has changed so much because it was protecting and helping our little girl to grow and there is nothing ugly about that. I love you, Liesl Schweitzer, and you are never going to be anything but beautiful to me.' A blush rose in Liesl's cheeks, a chuckle escaping him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck once again then, nothing but love for him in her eyes as she wore a smile. 'I've been daft, haven't I?' She giggled as she teased the hair at the nape of his neck with her fingers.

'Yes.' He pecked at her lips. 'But I should have been more observant and noticed that you were upset.'

'We're still young and we haven't been married long.' She reminded him. 'We're bound to get things wrong some of the time, but what we have to do is learn from those mistakes.' Nicolas smiled, stroking her face.

'You are a wonder, Liesl Schweitzer,' He told her, 'a sheer wonder.'

'I love you, Nicolas.' She leaned in to brush his lips with hers in a languorous kiss.

'I love you too.' He reassured her as he gave her waist a squeeze.

The two of them sat in silence together for a few minutes before the sound of their daughter whimpering in her cot brought them back to the present. Unwinding her arms from around his neck she rose from the bed before going to stand at the side of Agathe's cot, her heart fit to burst with love for her as she rested her hand on her belly through her nightgown as she stirred. 'Shh...my love.' She soothed, shushing her until she drifted back into slumber. It wasn't long until she felt Nicolas come to stand next to her, his hand finding the small of her back before he caressed it and pressed his lips to the side of her head. 'Isn't she just perfect?'

'She is.' He agreed. 'Just like her mother.'

'We should go down to the dining room.' She told him. 'Father doesn't like to be kept waiting.'

And so, after she had stroked their little girl's cheek, she took her husband's hand in her own before he led her out of the bedroom and the two of them made their way down to the dining room to join the family.

* * *

The feeling of his fingers dancing up and down her back later that evening made Liesl smile as she lay beside him with her head on his chest, her arm draped over his stomach as she anchored herself to him. Even after making love the two of them still longed to be as close to one another as possible. 'Are you warm enough?' She heard Nicolas whisper when he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, a sigh escaping her as she tilted her head back on his chest and gazed up into his eyes. 'I can go and get you another blanket if you need one.'

'I don't need one.' She reassured him after shifting in his arms so that her head rested on his shoulder. 'I'm always perfectly warm when I'm in your arms; you should know that by now, darling.' They shared a chuckle, remembering to keep quiet so that they didn't wake their little girl who was slumbering away within her cot.

Tightening his hold of her, Nicolas brought her closer before kissing her on the brow. 'I couldn't ask for a better wife.' He murmured against her skin. 'You do so much for this family and Agathe and I are so blessed to have you in our lives.' Liesl ran her hand up and down the front of his chest, her heart full of love for him.

'I'm only a good wife and mother because I have you to support me.' She told him. 'If - when I told you that I was pregnant - you had told me that you didn't want to have anything to do with me or our baby I wouldn't have blamed you for it, but I would have been so terrified. You're such a good man though, my love, and I can't explain how much I adore you for not abandoning me.' Nicolas stroked her hair tenderly with his hand.

'You and Agathe are my world and I never would have abandoned you both. When I was standing outside the door while you were giving birth to her I felt so proud of you. You were so strong and so brave, Liesl, and I loved you more in that moment than I had ever loved you before.' The two of them shared a smile. 'When I heard Agathe cry for the first time, I - I can't explain how happy I felt. All I know is that in that moment I knew that the two of you were all that I was ever going to want and need.'

Liesl stretched up to brush a kiss against his lips before settling down beside him again. 'We adore you.'

'And I adore the two of you.' He reassured her before noticing the tiredness in her eyes as he drew her a little closer. 'Why don't you close your eyes and get a few hours, darling? It won't be long before Aggie is crying for her feed.' Liesl nodded before snuggling into him and burying her head beneath his chin, a sigh of happiness escaping him as he stretched to turn out the light that was sat on top of his nightstand.

'Goodnight, Nicolas.' Liesl whispered into the darkness.

'Goodnight, Liesl.' He pressed several kisses to her crown before settling down with her. 'Sleep well.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that and please review to let me know what you thought! See you all next time! x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Please enjoy!**

* * *

The sound of Agathe snuffling in her sleep as she lay in the cradle of his arms prompted Georg to lower his gaze to her when he was sat on the settee with her in the family room the following morning, his lips curling up into a smile as he slipped one arm out from beneath her and lifted it to her face in order to run the back of his hand down her cheek. 'Shh…' He hushed her quietly.

He watched as she wriggled herself into a position that was more comfortable before nuzzling her face into his chest, his heart swelling as he drew the shawl that she was wrapped in further around her petite frame before leaning back against one of the cushions. He couldn't put into words just how much he loved her. She was one of the most precious things in the world to him.

As he watched her sleep he thought back to all of the times he had watched Liesl when she had been Agathe's age. He could still remember sitting in that same spot with her as she had slept, her fragile body laying in his arms while he had watched her nose twitch and eyelashes flutter against her cheeks while she had dreamed. He couldn't believe she was nearing eighteen now.

From the moment he had held her in his arms for the first time on the evening of her birth he'd known that she was going to make him proud. He had missed some of the biggest moments of her life: her first steps, her first word and her first tooth coming through, but he hadn't missed her first smile and he knew he would remember that perfect moment for the rest of his days.

She had been six weeks old when he had returned to the sea and he could remember getting up a little earlier that morning to spend some quality time with her. He had been reclined on the settee with her, reassuring her (and himself) that things would be okay and that it wouldn't be long before they were together again and that was when she had blessed him with her smile.

It had been one of the most beautiful sights in all the world.

The sound of the family room door opening brought him out of his thoughts and he smiled as he glanced up from Agathe to see Maria standing in the doorway with Rosmarie balanced on her hip, their little girl snuggled against her as she held her comfort blanket to her chest and it was clear to him that she had just woken from her nap. 'You two look comfortable.' Maria giggled.

She began to make her way over to where he was sat with their granddaughter then, Rosmarie lacing her arms around her neck as she did so. 'Liesl looked like she hardly had any sleep last night and so I sent her up to bed and told her that I'd look after Agathe for a couple of hours.' He admitted when Maria sat down beside him and he snugged Agathe closer. 'She's so beautiful.'

'She is.' Maria agreed while Rosmarie leaned against her chest.

'Baby…' Maria and Georg both looked at their daughter at the sound of her voice, their surprise unmistakable in their eyes when they gazed at each other just seconds later for confirmation.

'Did she just…' Georg trailed off.

Maria nodded. 'It sounded like it.'

'Baby.' Rosmarie said again as she pointed at Agathe.

'That's right, darling, baby!' Maria beamed before burying a kiss into her hair. 'You clever girl!'

Rosmarie giggled at her mother's excitement while clapping her hands together.

'There's going to be no stopping you now, is there?' Georg chuckled as he reached out to run a hand through his daughter's curls, pride shining in his eyes. 'Not if you're anything like Mutti!'

Maria smirked at him before placing another kiss on top of Rosmarie's head.

The eleven-month-old shuffled out of her mother's arms a few seconds later to sit between her parents on the settee, Georg moving his arms a little so that she would be able to look at Agathe without having to crane her neck. 'Gentle, my love.' He told her when she reached out her hand to stroke Agathe's face, Rosmarie nodding in response before she swept her fingers against her niece's skin in a soothing manner. 'She's going to make a wonderful big sister.' He told his wife.

'Isn't she just?' Maria smiled while running a hand across her stomach as she felt her baby kick. She brought her hand up to play with the curls at the nape of Rosmarie's neck while watching her stroke Agathe's cheek, her heart swelling with love for her when she left a kiss on her brow. 'You love Agathe, don't you, sweetheart?' She smiled as Rosmarie turned to look into her eyes.

The eleven-month-old nodded before allowing her mother to draw her back into her lap, a sigh escaping her when she rested her head on her shoulder. Maria shuffled closer to her husband then before he wrapped his free arm around her middle and pressed his lips against the side of her head. 'I can't believe it's been two months already.' She admitted, gazing down at Agathe.

'I know.' Georg shook his head as he tightened his hold of the infant. 'When Liesl was pregnant I knew that I was going to love her when she arrived, but I never expected that I would love her quite so much.' Maria hummed in response while reaching out to stroke the baby's warm cheek.

'What was your first thought when you held her for the first time?' She asked.

Georg thought back to that day for a moment. 'I think it was how proud Agathe would've been of Liesl if she had been there to see her. I can still remember how worn out she looked when I was sat with her, but I had never seen her so happy before. When she said that she had named her Agathe Maria I loved her more than I ever have before.' He turned his attention to Maria.

'She's a little darling.' She sighed.

'Which one?' He teased.

'Both of them.' She laughed.

When she felt Rosmarie snuggle further into her she lowered her gaze to her before smiling as she saw that she had drifted back into slumber against her chest. 'How is she going to be one in less than two weeks?' She questioned as she met her husband's gaze again. 'It doesn't even feel as though it's been five minutes since I gave birth to her.' She pressed a kiss to Rosmarie's head.

'I still remember you waking me up in the middle of the night because your waters had broken.' He chuckled. 'You insisted on helping me change the bed sheet even though you were right in the middle of a contraction.' Maria giggled while running her hand along their daughter's side.

'I wonder if this little one will come as fast as she did.' She mused. 'If I remember correctly, I was only in labour with Rosie for two, maybe three hours.' She felt Georg stroke her back tenderly.

'No matter how long the birth takes, I'm going to be standing out in the hallway the entire time.' He reassured her. 'Even though I was worried about you when you were in labour with Rosie, I couldn't remember a time when I had been more proud of you. I know how scared you were, but you did so well and I know you're going to do just as well this time.' Maria looked into his eyes.

She brought her free hand to the side of his neck then before guiding him into a simple kiss, the two of them parting with a smile when they heard a faint grunting. 'Look who's awake.' Maria laughed as she gazed down at her granddaughter, Agathe looking up at she and Georg through half-lidded brown eyes. The two-month-old blessed her with a smile when she ran the backs of her fingers down her cheek and she felt the love that she possessed for her deepen at the sight.

'Do you want to have a cuddle with her?' Georg raised his brow.

The happiness Maria felt at his offer was clear in her eyes. 'I thought you would never ask!'

He gave her a peck on the cheek before the two of them eased the children into the other's arms, Georg drawing Rosmarie close to his chest while Maria did the exact same with Agathe before they leaned back against the settee. 'There are going to be ten children in this house in less than three months.' She realized. 'I was shocked at the thought of seven children, never mind ten!'

Georg smiled as Rosmarie whimpered in her sleep while burying her face in his chest, pure love for her living in his eyes as he gazed down at her. 'You can't wait, can you?' He chuckled softly.

'No,' She smirked, 'I really can't.'

'Neither can I, my love.' He whispered before placing another kiss on her lips. 'Neither can I.'

* * *

It was later that day when Liesl was sat out on the steps that led down to the lake as she looked up at the mountains that stood proudly in the distance, her shawl wrapped around her as her hair hung down her neck in a neat braid and there was a calm smile on her lips. She loved being Agathe's mother - of course she did - but she had to admit that having a few minutes to just sit in silence and focus on herself while drinking in the nature that surrounded her was pure bliss.

She could still remember the times when she and her mother had come to sit on that exact step when she had been around five years old, her mother slipping her arm around her waist and kissing her head before the two of them would just sit in silence and watch the swans swim by. When her mother had become bed-ridden she had sat there alone and then when her mother had passed away she had stopped sitting there altogether. It had just caused her heart to ache.

As she sat there now, however, she felt no pain.

All she felt was happiness.

It no longer hurt her to think about her mother. When she thought about her now she chose not to think about how sick she had looked on her deathbed or how saying goodbye to her for the last time had left her trying to catch her breath. Instead, she chose to think about the beautiful memories they had made. She would think about how she had held her in her lap when she'd been Marta's age, her fingers moving with ease over the piano keys while she sang into her ear; she would think about the bedtime stories she had made up, and she would just have to smile.

She would always miss her, she knew that, but there would be no more pain.

'I was wondering where you had disappeared to.' She glanced over her shoulder at the sound of her husband's voice, her eyes filling with love for him as she drew her shawl further around herself and watched him approach her. Once he had sat down beside her on the step she let him wrap his arm around her waist, her eyes falling closed as his lips came into contact with the side of her head. 'My beautiful girl.' He whispered into her ear before she snuggled against him.

The two of them sat together in silence for a time, her head resting in the dip between his neck and shoulder while he caressed her waist and they took in the scene before them. 'I feel so lucky to have grown up surrounded by all of this.' She told him. 'When I was young and when father was home from sea, the two of us would hide in the bushes so that we could watch the different animals that entered the garden without scaring them off. I think I wanted to be an explorer.'

She and Nicolas laughed together before she tilted her head back on his shoulder and looked up at him. 'I know that you're going to be just like that with our daughter when she's older. I can't wait to come outside and find the two of you hiding in the bushes or building things with sticks. I know I've said it before, but Agathe is going to love you so much.' She stroked his face slowly.

Nicolas covered her hand with his own before turning his head to press a kiss onto her palm, a sigh leaving her as she pressed herself as close to him as possible and nuzzled his neck. 'When was the last time we were able to just be alone together?' He asked her while stroking her back.

'When I walked into the ensuite for my hair-clip when you were shaving yesterday.' She teased.

He chuckled into her hair after turning his head in her direction to kiss her head. 'Do you know that you were my first suitor?' He raised his brow after a few silent seconds had gone by, his love for her deepening when she peeled back from the side of his neck to meet his adoring gaze.

'I...I was?' She smiled.

He nodded. 'Girls used to flirt with me all the time while I was growing up and some did ask me if I wanted to court them, but I would always refuse because I wasn't desperately in love with them. I don't know why, but I've always believed that you should only enter a courtship if that person is the most important thing on earth to you. If you have any doubts about that, then it means that they're not the one.' He stroked her hair. 'I can't explain how in love with you I am.'

A gentle blush rose in Liesl's cheeks. 'When did you know you loved me?' She inquired.

'I was attracted to you from the moment I set eyes on you,' He admitted after bringing her back into his embrace. 'But it wasn't until our first date that I knew I was in love with you. We were walking back from the restaurant that I took you to and you snuggled against me because you were cold.' He revelled in the smile she gave him. 'You looked so beautiful that night, you know.'

She ran her hand up and down the front of his chest through his shirt. 'I knew I loved you when you defended me in front of one of my ex-suitors. I remember how Jakob said that I was stuck up and that I courted him because I was desperate before ending things because I wanted to be with someone wealthier. You put him in his place straight away and I was so grateful to you.'

'You would never be as petty as that.' He smiled. 'I know you, Liesl, I know your heart.'

She laced her arms around his neck before teasing the soft hairs at the nape of it with the tips of her fingers. 'I love you.' She told him, sincerity in her voice as she looked him right in the eye.

'I love you too.' He placed his hands on her waist.

The two of them looked at each other in silence for several seconds, Liesl's gaze flicking from his eyes to his lips and back before she leaned in and brushed her lips against his. When she felt one of his hands come up to cradle the back of her head she opened her mouth and caught his lower lip in a tender kiss, her fingers slipping into his hair while the two of them settled into it.

It was the feeling of his tongue stroking her lower lip that caused her to sigh, her lips curling up into a smile against his own before she parted her lips and allowed him to deepen the kiss. His tongue met and began to dance with hers just seconds later, their hold of each other tightening as their kiss quickly became passionate and heated. 'Mmph…' Liesl hummed against him as she removed her fingers from his hair before laying her hands on his chest and pushing him back.

'What?' He breathed.

'Mother took Agathe with her into town so that she could get some air.' She told him. 'I'd say we have about an hour before they get back.' She reached up to remove some lint from his collar.

'Are you suggesting we head upstairs?' He smirked.

'I might be.' She replied, her heart racing when he got to his feet and proffered his hand to her.

'Come on, Mrs. Schweitzer.' He told her.

Liesl couldn't help but giggle as she slipped her hand into his and allowed him to help her up, a smile forming on her lips as she laced her fingers with his and stretched up to kiss him on the lips before he led her back in the direction of the villa.

* * *

There was a gentle smile on Liesl's lips when she was stood in the doorway to the bedroom that she shared with her husband that night, her arms folded across her chest as she leaned against the door jamb and watched he and their baby girl share skin-to-skin. Agathe was lying on her stomach on his chest, her nose buried in the hair on his upper torso as she was in the process of drifting off to sleep. She loved watching the two people she loved the most snuggling together.

She watched Nicolas run a hand over their daughter's hair and down her back, his lips seeking out the top of her head before he pressed a kiss onto it. 'I see I'm not the only one who finds it easier to sleep in your arms.' Her voice was no higher than a whisper as she entered the room, Nicolas turning his head in her direction before he smiled at her while she approached the bed. She leaned down to kiss his lips once she had reached his side, Agathe cooing when she kissed her on the brow before walking over to the wardrobe to find both of them a nightgown to wear.

'Do you want to dress her for me while I get changed?' She asked as she lay Agathe's nightgown down on the edge of the bed, Nicolas nodding before he began to sit up with Agathe in his hold. 'She was only fed an hour ago so I think I'll just put her to bed tonight. I'm far too tired to sit and feed her now.' She heard Nicolas hum in agreement as she removed her dress and slip and put her nightgown on. 'Let me take her, love.' She told him once he had finished dressing her, a soft smile forming on her lips as he eased their daughter into her arms and she gazed down at her. 'Sleep well, my sweet, sweet darling.' She whispered before kissing her warmly on the forehead.

She then began to carry Agathe around to her cot, shushing her as she lowered her into it. Once she was certain that she was settled she eased her pacifier into her mouth and gave her cheek a stroke before drawing back the covers and climbing into bed beside her husband. 'Come here.' Nicolas told her after she had turned out her lamp so that his was the only source of light, the fatigue that she was feeling evident in her eyes as she shuffled into his arms and settled down.

'I don't know why I'm so exhausted.' She sighed. 'I slept all morning.'

'And you barely sat down for the rest of the day.' He kissed her head. 'That's why you're tired.'

She nodded in silence. 'Can I ask you something?' She asked after a time.

'Anything.' He reassured her.

'Do you think we'll move out of the villa one day and find our own home?' She raised her brow.

'Would you like that?' He ran a hand up and down her back.

'Maybe someday.' She admitted. 'I wouldn't be able to do it at the moment though.'

'No, I know that, darling.' He said. 'And I would never rush you into something like that.'

She tilted her head back on his chest. 'I know you wouldn't. And I love you for it.'

'I love you too.' He traced her jawline with his fingers. 'More than you know.'

The two of them indulged in a languorous kiss then, Nicolas sighing when they parted and he saw just how tired Liesl was. 'You should close your eyes and get some sleep. The last thing I want is you getting sick from lack of sleep.' Liesl didn't answer him with words but settled in his arms before draping her leg over his hip and snuggling into him as he turned the lamp off.

'Night.' She ran her hand up and down his chest, turning her head to kiss his collarbone.

'Night, sweetheart.' He stroked the hair that hung down her back. 'Pleasant dreams.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that and please review! I'm thinking of doing a time-jump in the next chapter because I think it will make writing about Agathe easier if she's older because it will allow me to write about her interacting with the family a little more. Would a six month time jump be alright for everyone? Or is that too big? Maria's baby will be born and a few months old if I do a six month time-jump, just so you all know. Please let me know what I should do in your review, thanks :-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I hope that you all enjoy this *extra* long chapter! :-)**

* * *

 _ **Four Months Later**_

Liesl released a sigh of contentment as she snuggled into her husband in the aftermath of their lovemaking one morning, a smile on her lips as she felt him wrap an arm around her waist and press his lips to the top of her head once she had laid it down on his chest. She ran her fingers along the dip of his side after draping her arm over his stomach and started to run her foot along his calve beneath the sheets, her eyes falling closed as he stroked her back slowly.

'What time is your grandmother arriving?' She heard Nicolas ask after the two of them had lain in silence for a time, her hold of him tightening as she turned her head to kiss him on the chest.

'She'll be here just before lunch.' She told him before shifting in his arms until her head came to rest on his shoulder, a sigh escaping her as she looked up into his eyes. 'I know you're nervous, but there's no need to be. Once grandmother sees how happy you make me and how perfect you are, she'll welcome you with open arms.' He gave her a doubtful look as he snugged her closer.

'I doubt she'll like the fact that I'm not of the same rank as you.' He said.

'Perhaps not…' She replied, remembering how her grandmother had treated her mother when she had come to visit for the first time after she had married her father, 'but it won't take too long for her to come around, I promise. She does have a way of working your last nerve though, so just try and be as patient with her as you can.' She ran a hand through his dishevelled hair.

The two of them shared a smile before she cupped the side of his neck in her hand and brought his lips to hers for a kiss, her thumb tracing his jawline as his lips caressed hers and she could feel him rest his hand on her hip beneath the sheets. He swallowed her giggle as he pushed her onto her back again, her arms lacing around his neck as he shifted to cover her body with his.

'I love you.' She breathed between slowly passionate kisses, Nicolas drawing back from her lips after a few seconds before he pushed himself up onto his forearms and revelled in her beauty.

'I love you too.' He cupped her cheek in his palm and swiped his thumb against her bottom lip, his eyes falling closed as he lowered himself down onto her again and kissed her lips warmly.

It didn't take long for their kisses to deepen once again and for the two of them to forget about the rest of the world, Liesl threading her fingers through his hair as she surrendered to his embrace.

* * *

It was later that morning when Maria was standing in the centre of the family room while she swayed from side-to-side with her son in her arms, nothing but love for him sparkling in her eyes as she gazed down at him and watched as he drifted off to sleep. It had been a little over a month since his birth and yet she and Georg were already besotted with him, much like they had been with Rosmarie, and he already had the two of them wrapped around his little finger.

Whenever he needed or wanted something, no matter if it was in the middle of the night or in the middle of the day, one of them would get up instantly to get it for him. The two of them had decided on the evening of his birth that they would name him Johannes August von Trapp, in honour of both his father and his grandfather who had died just a few weeks ago. Even though he was named after his father, he was the spitting image of her and the two of them adored it.

He had gained her blonde hair and blue eyes, her sloping nose and rosebud lips and, ironically, he even had the same birthmark as her on the back of his right shoulder. In her eyes, just like his older sister, he was the epitome of perfection. When she was sure that Johannes had drifted off to sleep, she lowered her head to press her lips against his temple and breathe in his scent.

Oh, how she loved his baby smell.

It was a few moments later when she heard the door to the family room open and tore her gaze away from her son to watch Liesl enter the room with Agathe on her hip, her heart swelling at how beautiful they both looked. Liesl was wearing the cream chiffon dress that she had bought the last time the two of them had gone shopping together, a matching lace headband holding her hair out of her face, and Agathe was wearing a violet dress while also wearing a headband.

'I told myself that she has enough dresses,' Liesl admitted when she came to stand beside her, 'but when I saw this one in the shop window when Nicolas and I were in town yesterday I knew that I would have regretted it if I had left it.' The two of them giggled before Maria slid one of her arms out from beneath Johannes and reached out to stroke Agathe's curls with her fingers.

'You look beautiful, darling.' She told the six-month-old, earning herself a big smile in response. 'And so do you.' She lay her hand on the outside of Liesl's arm, her daughter blessing her with a smile of her own as she readjusted Agathe in her arms and let her rest her head on her shoulder.

'I wanted to make a bit of an effort since grandmother's coming today.' She admitted.

Maria nodded in response while cradling Johannes in both arms again and snugging him closer to his chest. 'How's Nicolas feeling about meeting her for the first time?' She asked with a raise of her brow, Liesl letting out a sigh as the two of them began to walk over to the settee together.

'I've never seen him so nervous.' She admitted when they sat down and she brought Agathe into her lap, her arms slipping around her daughter's waist as she could feel her beginning to play with the locket that hung around her neck. 'He thinks she's going to dislike him because he isn't as wealthy or of the same rank as us.' Maria frowned at the worried expression on Liesl's face.

'What's worrying you, sweetheart?' She inquired.

Liesl lowered her gaze to Agathe for a moment before looking into her eyes again. 'I don't want grandmother to make Nicolas feel awkward or like he has to change to make her like him. I've told him that she'll come around eventually and that he just has to be patient, but I could see in his eyes that he doubts that's going to happen. I love grandmother, I really do, but I can't stand the way she treats people sometimes.' Maria lay her hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her.

'If your grandmother says anything against Nicolas, darling, your father and I will speak to her. This is his home now, as well as ours, and the two of us aren't going to tolerate her making him feel uncomfortable here.' The relief was evident in Liesl's eyes as she lifted her gaze to her again.

'Thank you, mother.' She leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. 'That will mean so much to him.'

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes before there was a knocking on the door and they looked up to see Frau Schmidt standing in the doorway. 'I'm sorry to disturb you, Baroness, but the Captain has asked me to tell you that he would like you to go and see him in his study.' Maria nodded in response before offering the elderly housekeeper a warm smile.

'Thank you, Frau Schmidt.' She said, the elder woman giving a respectful curtsy before leaving. 'Well, darling, I had better go and see what your father wants.' She rested her hand on Liesl's knee through her dress, her daughter smiling as she ran her fingers through her baby's curls. 'Don't worry about your grandmother and Nicolas, alright? Everything will be fine, I promise.'

'Alright.' Liesl replied before her mother leaned in to kiss her on the forehead.

'I'll see you later,' Maria told her before rising from the settee with Johannes and walking out of the room with him, Liesl sighing as she leaned back against the settee and kissed Agathe's hair.

* * *

' _This_ was urgent?' Maria mumbled between kisses as she was pressed up against the door to her husband's study a little while later, one of her hands resting on his chest as the other threaded through his hair and she was able to feel his hands massaging her waist underneath her blouse.

'Mhm…' Was Georg's response as he took a step closer to her, her hands finding the sides of his neck when he swiped his tongue against her lower lip before she parted her lips beneath his own and permitted him to deepen their kiss.

As their tongues danced she brought her hands to the base of his throat and began to loosen the knot of his tie, her lips curling up into a smile against his as one of his hands shifted from her waist to the small of her back and the other came up to lay on her cheek. 'You know…' She said once she had untied his tie and slipped it from around his neck, 'In three days it will have been six weeks since Johannes was born. Surely a couple of days won't matter?'

'No,' He shook his head after brushing another kiss against her lips, 'I don't believe they would.'

She felt him reach behind her and heard him lock the door, her giggle muffled against his lips as he brought her flush against him and began to walk her over to the settee. He spoke words of love against her lips as he turned them and walked her backwards, revelling in the squeal she released when she tumbled back onto the settee and brought him with her. She was so adorable.

The two of them laughed together as they parted after landing on the settee, Georg running his fingers through her hair as he looked into her eyes. 'Do you have any idea of how deeply I love you?' He asked her as she snuggled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

'I do.' She whispered while running the back of her hand down his cheek. 'I love you too.'

He leaned forward to capture her lips with his in another slow kiss, his hand finding the back of her head as she began to lay herself down on the settee. It wasn't too long before her head was laying on the armrest, her arms wrapped around his neck as his body covered hers and she met him kiss-for-kiss. 'Make love to me, Georg.' She sighed while she worked on his shirt buttons.

She had his shirt unbuttoned in moments and had dropped it to the floor in less time than that, her lips curling up into a smile as he stopped kissing her for a second to begin to unfasten the buttons on her blouse. He managed to get three buttons open before the two of them heard the whimper that Johannes gave as he began to stir on the chair on the opposite side of the room.

The two of them kept still and silent for a few moments as they looked in his direction, praying that he would just settle and go back to sleep, but when his whimpers turned into cries it was clear to them that their time alone had come to an end. Despite his disappointment, Georg couldn't help but chuckle as he gazed down at his wife and saw the sadness on her face.

He hooked his finger beneath her chin before lifting her gaze to his and pressing his lips against hers. 'Tonight.' He grazed her nose with his own. 'I promise.' That seemed to satisfy Maria and put a smile back on her face, the two of them sharing a final kiss before he moved from over her and allowed her to sit up. Once she had fastened the buttons on her blouse again she rose from the settee and approached the chair that Johannes was laying on, quiet shushes escaping her as she lifted him out from the space between the cushion and the chair and held him to her chest.

When he began to search for her breast through her blouse it was made clear to her why he had woken. 'I knew I should have fed him before getting him off to sleep.' She shook her head as she turned back to her husband, Georg offering her a smile as he approached them before leaving a kiss to her hairline. 'Do you think I have time to go upstairs and feed him before your mother -'

Before she could finish her sentence there was a knock on the door. 'Yes?' Georg called.

'It's Franz, sir.' The butler replied from the other side.

'What is it?' He inquired, stepping away from Maria to go and retrieve his shirt.

'Lady von Trapp's car has just arrived, sir.' Franz told him.

He and Maria looked at one another for a moment as he slipped his arms into his shirt and set about fastening the buttons again. 'Thank you, Franz, I'll be out in a moment.' He said. 'Would you go and find the children and ask them to come to the foyer so that they can welcome her?'

'Very well.' The butler's footsteps then faded as he walked away to go and find the children.

'It's going to be a long week.' Georg grumbled as he finished fastening his shirt, Maria giggling as she approached him before resting one hand on his chest and rising up to kiss him sweetly. 'It's a good thing I have you,' He wrapped an arm around her waist, 'else I'd probably go insane.'

His wife shook her head in response before leaving his embrace so that he could go and get his tie. It took him seconds to put it back on and straighten himself up, a smile appearing on his lips as he held out his hand for Maria and she made her way over to him before grasping it in hers. 'Come on.' He pecked her cheek before unlocking the door and leading her into the foyer where their children and Nicolas and Agathe were all stood waiting for his mother to enter the villa.

It didn't take long for Hedwig to come inside, Frau Schmidt taking her hat and coat immediately before walking away to hang them up. Once Franz had begun to carry her bags up to the room that she always stayed in whenever she visited, she made her way down the stairs before Georg released Maria's hand and stepped forward to kiss his mother's cheek. 'How was the journey?' He asked after taking a step back from her, Hedwig sighing in reply as she removed her gloves.

'The train journey was _ghastly,_ ' She told him, 'but I'd rather not think about it.'

He nodded with a smile before she approached Maria and embraced her. 'Maria, my dear, how are you getting on?' She inquired after drawing back, Maria reaching down with one hand to stroke her little girl's hair soothingly when she felt her wrap both of her arms around her legs.

'Well, thank you.' She replied. 'And yourself?'

'Just fair.' Hedwig admitted before she lowered her gaze to Rosmarie. 'Goodness me, hasn't she grown? She was only a few weeks old the last time I saw her!' Maria giggled in response as she too lowered her gaze to her daughter, Rosmarie looking up at her with a light smile on her lips. 'How old is she now?' She raised her brow when she glanced up at her daughter-in-law again.

'She turned one three months ago.' Maria told her.

'My, she's practically a Lady.' Hedwig smiled, Rosmarie giggling up at her grandmother before her attention was turned to the infant whimpering in Maria's arms. 'Is this my new grandson?'

'It is.' Maria nodded. 'I'm afraid he's not in the best mood at the moment; he's waiting for a feed.'

Hedwig placed a hand on her arm through her blouse. 'Why don't you go and feed him? We can talk more over lunch.' The younger woman offered her a smile before her hand dropped from her arm and she and the rest of the family watched her ascend the stairs with Johannes cuddled against her. It didn't take too long for Hedwig to greet her seven older grandchildren, a gentle smile forming on her lips when she ran the back of her hand down Liesl's cheek. 'My sweet girl.'

Liesl pressed her lips to her grandmother's cheek in a simple kiss before taking a step closer to Nicolas and resting her hand on the centre of his back through his jacket, her thumb smoothing circles into the fabric in an attempt to help calm his nerves. 'Grandmother, this is my husband Nicolas and your great-granddaughter Agathe.' She told her, Hedwig's gaze immediately falling on Nicolas. He was able to feel her scrutinising him and it only made his heart pound harder.

'So _you're_ Nicolas.' She said slowly while offering him her hand.

'I am, Your Ladyship.' He nodded as he readjusted Agathe on his hip before taking her hand and bringing it to his lips to kiss the back of it. 'I'm delighted to make your acquaintance; Liesl has told me so much about you.' Hedwig gave a silent nod as she removed her hand from his grasp.

'Good things, I hope.' She said as she looked at her eldest granddaughter.

'Of course.' Liesl replied. 'What else would he hear from me?'

The two of them shared a smile before Liesl watched her grandmother look at Nicolas again. It was clear that she already disapproved of him. After a few seconds, she turned her attention to Agathe and smiled as she stroked her hair. 'Hello, my dear.' She said as she stroked the young girl's curls, Agathe sucking her thumb as she looked at her. 'She's a darling, Liesl.' She told her.

'Thank you.' She nodded.

Hedwig fell silent again as she looked at Nicolas before turning to the rest of the family. 'I think I'll make my way to my room and change before lunch.' She told them, Georg and the children nodding in response before she turned on her heel and began to make her way up the staircase.

'I told you she wasn't going to like me.' Nicolas sighed when he turned to Liesl once her brothers and sisters had gone outside to play, Liesl trailing her hand up and down his arm to soothe him.

'She doesn't know you yet.' She reminded him.

The two of them turned to look at her father when they heard his footsteps approaching. 'I hope you'll forgive my mother, Nicolas.' Georg said. 'She doesn't make the _best_ first impressions.'

Nicolas nodded with a small smile.

'She was the same with Maria when she met her for the first time, but she came around soon enough and I don't doubt she'll do the same with you. Just give her time.' Georg gave him a pat on the back before running his hand over Liesl's hair and pressing a kiss to Agathe's hairline. 'Now, if you'll both excuse me, I have some telegrams to reply to before we have to go to lunch.'

Liesl and Nicolas nodded at him before he turned and approached his study before slipping into the room and closing the door behind him. When Liesl looked up at her husband again she was able to tell that he was disappointed as he held their daughter close. 'Look at me.' She whispered after cupping his cheek in her palm, Nicolas slowly beginning to turn his head in her direction.

The two of them looked into one another's eyes in silence for a time before she went up onto her toes and caught him in a long kiss. She sucked on his lower lip as she began to draw back from him, his hand resting on the small of her back through her dress as he held her to him. 'It might take some time for grandmother to come around, but I want you to remember that you are so loved by everyone else in this house.' Nicolas opened his eyes and met her gaze. 'Just ignore her.'

'I love you.' He kissed her brow.

'I love you too, sweetheart.' She smiled. 'And I always will.'

* * *

'So, Nicolas,' He looked up from his plate at the sound of Hedwig's voice when he was sat beside Liesl at the table at lunch, his gaze finding hers as she looked over at him from where she was sitting on her son's right, 'What do your mother and father do for a living?' He heard Liesl sigh.

'Mother.' There was a warning tone in Georg's voice.

'I'm simply making conversation.' She told him, 'Nicolas?'

'Well,' He felt his wife slip her hand into his and entwine their fingers underneath the table, 'My mother is a piano teacher and my father is the Headmaster of the primary school that Marta and Gretl attend.' He told her, Liesl rubbing his knuckles with her thumb while Hedwig nodded.

'And how much money do they both earn?' She continued.

'Grandmother, I don't mean to be impertinent, but that's none of your concern.' Liesl replied.

'I don't know how much they earn.' Nicolas sighed. 'I've never asked them.'

Maria and Georg shared a look before she took a long sip of her lemonade. 'I think that's enough questions now, mother.' Georg admitted as he looked at her, relieved when she rolled her eyes.

'I'm sorry.' Liesl whispered to her husband at the other end of the table. 'She's not usually like -'

'Liesl, darling, you never did tell me how you and Nicolas met.' Her grandmother prevented her from finishing what she was saying and even though she wasn't looking at them, she could tell that the whole family were rolling their eyes in irritation. Why couldn't she just leave things be?

'We met at mother and father's anniversary party, grandmother.' She gave her a soft smile.

'And things escalated rather quickly from then on.' Hedwig muttered under her breath but Liesl heard her and a deep blush rose in her cheeks as she knew precisely what she was referring to.

'Meaning _what_ exactly?' She could feel her anger rising as she glared at her grandmother.

'I don't feel as though it's an appropriate topic to discuss in front of the little ones.' Hedwig said.

Georg had to grit his teeth to stop himself from snapping at his mother, but when Maria turned her head in Liesl's direction and saw the tears brimming in her eyes she found that she wasn't able to do the same. 'How dare you?' She hissed, Hedwig's gaze snapping back to hers instantly.

'Maria.' Georg warned, but she wasn't listening.

'How dare _I?'_ Hedwig scowled. 'The last time I checked, my dear, it wasn't I who almost brought scandal on this family. Perhaps if you had asked Liesl if Nicolas's parents were home before she went there on New Year's Day, you could have prevented this from happening.' Maria could feel her blood beginning to boil and even Georg's hand massaging her knee didn't help to calm her.

Just as she opened her mouth to reply to her mother-in-law, she heard Liesl speak. 'I was looking forward to having you here, you know,' The seventeen-year-old shook her head while fighting against the tears threatening to fall, 'but now all I want is for you to get on the next train home.' She didn't say anything else then. All she did was set down her fork, rise from her chair, wipe away the tear that danced down her cheek and walk out of the dining room as she began to sob.

'Are you really going to stand for her talking to me like that, Georg?' She frowned at her son.

'Yes.' He growled. 'Yes, I am.'

He then pushed back his own chair, rose from the table and stormed out of the room.

* * *

It was a short time later when Liesl was sat out in the garden with Agathe cradled in her arms, the six-month-old sound asleep with her fingers curled into her dress as she sat with her on one of the stone benches and rocked back and forth in a soothing motion. The tears that had been streaming down her cheek just minutes ago were now drying while she watched her baby sleep without a care in the world, soft hiccups escaping her from the intensity of her previous sobs.

She couldn't believe her grandmother had just treated her like that. She couldn't believe she'd just referred to how she and Nicolas had made love out of wedlock on New Year's Day, especially in front of her brothers and sisters! To her, when her grandmother had said to her mother that she could have prevented her from becoming pregnant, it had sounded like she had been trying to say that Agathe had been an accident and that had broken her heart. Her baby girl had been _unexpected,_ yes, but not one person living in the villa would ever refer to Agathe as an accident.

Another tear fell down her cheek when she lowered her head to kiss her daughter's temple, her hold of her tightening as she continued to rock her back and forth in her arms. She heard the sound of footsteps approaching after a few minutes and looked up from Agathe to see who they belonged to, the slightest smile appearing on her lips as she found that they were her father's. 'May I?' He asked her as he gestured to the space beside her on the bench after coming to a stop.

'Of course.' She nodded.

He took a few more steps before sitting down beside her and sliding his arm around her middle as she went back to gazing down at Agathe. 'Come here.' He told her, Liesl releasing a tearful sigh as she shuffled closer to him before she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes for a moment. 'My beautiful girls.' He pressed a kiss to Liesl's temple before bringing his free hand to Agathe's face and running the backs of his fingers over her cheek while she slumbered.

'Father? _You_ don't think Agathe was an accident, do you?' She sniffed.

'Oh, my darling, of course not.' He shook his head. 'I'll admit that - when you were pregnant - I would have been happier if you and Nicolas had waited until after you were married to have children, but I have never once thought of Agathe as an accident. I love her with all my heart.'

She tilted her head back on his shoulder to look up at him while holding her daughter close to her. 'Why was grandmother so cruel to Nicolas and me? I know she doesn't like him and he knows that too, but there was no need for her to treat us like that.' Georg sighed while looking at her.

'She was out of line and I promise you that I'm going to be speaking to her about this.' He tucked a strand of her hair back behind her ear. 'I'll be making sure that she gives you both an apology before the day is out as well, even though I wouldn't blame you both if you didn't want to know.'

Liesl shook her head. 'I just want her to accept the fact that Nicolas is a part of our family now, even if she doesn't like him. I want her to stop making him feel as though he doesn't belong and as though he's not as equal as the rest of us.' Georg ran his warm hand up and down her back.

'Do you want me to tell her that for you?' He raised his brow.

'Would you?' She asked as she sat up properly beside him. 'It would mean so much to me.'

'Of course, I will.' He smiled.

When the two of them heard footsteps approaching again they looked up to see Nicolas walking over to the two of them, Georg smiling as he ran a hand over Liesl's hair. 'I think I'll go and see what your mother's up to. Do you think you'll be alright now?' Liesl nodded at him with a gentle smile before he kissed her on the forehead and rose from the bench, he and Nicolas sharing a smile of their own as their paths crossed. He knew that he needn't worry about Liesl anymore.

He couldn't deny that when she had told him that she was pregnant he had hated Nicolas with a passion for taking her innocence from her, but now that he knew that the man loved Liesl with all his heart and that he respected her, he had to admit that he viewed him as another one of his sons. He knew that Nicolas would take care of Liesl and that was all he had ever wanted for her.

* * *

'I can't believe you've called me - your own _mother_ \- in here so that you can give me a scolding!' Hedwig scoffed when she was sat in the chair on the opposite side of her son's desk a little while later, Georg glaring at her as he sat in his own chair and fixed himself a small glass of scotch.

'I wouldn't have,' He picked up his glass and leaned back in his chair, 'if I didn't think I had to.'

Hedwig folded her arms across her chest.

'You're Liesl's grandmother, mother, and as her grandmother, you're supposed to love her.' He reminded her, raising his hand when she tried to protest. 'Don't tell me that you _do_ love her, because if you did then you wouldn't have treated her so terribly at lunch! What grandmother sits there and talks to their granddaughter like that? Liesl understands that what happened between her and Nicolas last year was wrong, mother, she knew that from the very day it had happened. What _I_ _don't_ understand is what made you think you had the right to interfere!'

'I was just saying the truth.' She replied. 'Liesl _did_ almost bring scandal on the family name!'

'Yes, yes she did,' Georg nodded, 'but she's not the only member of this family to do that, is she?'

Hedwig fell silent for a moment. 'I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about.'

'You were eighteen years old when you married my father, weren't you?' He raised his brow.

'Yes.' She said.

'I never did understand why you married so young,' He admitted, 'but now I do. You had just found out you were pregnant with Hede out of wedlock and so you begged father to marry you before a bump could form, and then you both went away for months on end so that it seemed like you had fallen pregnant while on your honeymoon.' Hedwig had her gaze fixed on her lap.

'You're talking nonsense.' She spat. 'How _dare_ you make such accusations about me?'

Georg looked at her in silence for a time. 'I'm not talking nonsense though, am I, mother?' He said. 'Hede will be fifty-four in two months and you'll be seventy-two in a fortnight, meaning that - judging by the date of your wedding and of Hede's birth - you were expecting her on the day you walked down the aisle.' Hedwig lifted her gaze to his sometime later, sighing softly.

'Are you going to tell Liesl?' She asked.

'No.' He shook his head. 'She's annoyed with you enough as it is.'

Hedwig gave a silent nod.

'That's why you were so annoyed with Liesl earlier and why you hate Nicolas, isn't it? Because it was him that took the rest of Liesl's childhood from her and because she made the exact same mistake that you did.' There were tears in his mother's eyes when she glanced up at him again.

'She's so young.' She sniffled as a tear fell down her cheek. 'She shouldn't have to be doing this!'

Georg rose from his chair with a sigh before walking around to her and lowering himself down into the chair beside her, Hedwig wiping underneath her eye as he took hold of her hand. 'That's one thing we agree on.' His tone was softer now. 'She _shouldn't_ have to be doing this at her age, no, but there's nothing that you or I and Maria can do about that now. All we can do is be there to support her and, if I'm honest, you've done the complete opposite of that since you got here.'

'I've been horrid to her _and_ to Nicolas, haven't I?' She frowned.

'I wouldn't say you've been horrid to them...you just haven't been as loving as I know you are. You know that I was always closer to you than I was to father and that's because you were much more gentle and compassionate than he was.' A gentle smile formed on her lips. 'I think Liesl and Nicolas deserve to know that side of you as well, don't you?' He ran his hand along her back.

'When did you get so wise?' She reached up to stroke his cheek.

'I learned from the best.' He smiled. 'Now, Liesl and Nicolas are in the family room and I think they're expecting an apology. Liesl also asked me to tell you that - and these are her own words - she wants you to accept the fact that Nicolas is a part of our family now, even if you don't like him. She wants you to stop making him feel as though he doesn't belong and as though he's not as equal as the rest of us.' Hedwig smoothed her thumb across his knuckles with a quiet sigh.

When she looked up into his eyes again she gave his hand a squeeze. 'Does he love her?'

'With all his heart.' He nodded. 'And that's coming from _me.'_

The two of them shared a chuckle.

'Then I...I promise I'll try harder to see the good in him.' She said.

'That's all I ask.' He replied. 'Now, I'll let you go and talk to them while I go and find Maria.'

She gave him a smile before he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, my darling.' She reassured him before they rose from their seats and made their way over to the door. Once they were in the foyer they went their separate ways, a smile of pride on Georg's lips as he watched his mother enter the family room while he ascended the stairs.

He had always known that there was a softer, more loving side to her.

It was just that sometimes...sometimes she needed a little prompting before she'd let it show.

 **OoOoOoOoO**

It was the late hours of that evening, after the family had had dinner and the children had gone to bed, when Maria and Georg were sat up in bed together as he had one arm wrapped around her shoulders and she held their son in his arms while he sucked on her breast. 'I have to admit that I was quite surprised to see Nicolas and Liesl getting along so well with your mother in the family room after dinner.' She whispered, Georg humming in reply while he stroked her arm.

'She apologised to both of them earlier on and promised Liesl and I that she would try her best to get along with Nicolas from now on.' He told her before pressing his lips to the side of her head, Maria sighing in satisfaction as she leaned back against him and gazed up into his eyes.

'I'm sorry for the way I spoke to your mother at lunch.' She said, the guilt clear on her face. 'I didn't mean to be disrespectful to her, it just hurt me to hear her talking about Liesl that way.'

Georg brought his free hand up to brush her hair out of her face before he placed a kiss onto her lips. 'You don't need to apologise.' He reassured her. 'If you hadn't had said something then I'm certain I would have and we both know that if I'd lost my temper then things would've been a lot worse.' Maria nodded with a giggle before turning her attention back to their perfect little boy.

She gazed down at Johannes with love in her eyes while she watched him suck at her breast, his eyes closed as his hand rested on her chest and he let out mewls of contentment. Despite the fact that it had now been two years since she had become Georg's wife, sometimes it still seemed to her that she was living in a dream. She had been blessed with two lovely babies, a boy and a girl, and her first grandchild who she knew she would never stop adoring. Her life was just perfect.

A knock on the bedroom door brought her out of her thoughts and she smiled as Georg placed a kiss on her cheek before removing his arm from around her and leaving the bed, her husband running a hand through his hair as he walked over to the door before opening it to reveal their daughter standing out in the hall. 'Liesl, is everything alright, darling?' He asked with a smile.

'Everything's fine.' She nodded before she slipped her arms around his middle and lay her head on his chest. 'I don't know what you said to grandmother earlier on, but thank you. When she came to me and Nicolas she apologised and admitted that it had been wrong of her to treat the two of us like that. Then, tonight, she said that Nicolas was perfect for me which was a shock!'

Georg chuckled into her hair before pressing a number of kisses to her head. 'I think you'll start to see a different side to her over the next few days.' He said. 'Now, it's getting late and I know how tired you are. Why don't you go and get some sleep, sweetheart?' He squeezed her lovingly.

She drew back from his embrace after that before rising up onto her tiptoes to press her lips to his cheek. 'I love you, father.' She told him once she had returned to her original height again.

'I love you too.' He traced the outline of her face with his fingers. 'So much.'

The two of them then shared a smile before she turned on her heel and walked back down the hall, Georg closing the door behind her before he turned back to the bed and watched as Maria lowered Johannes into his cot. The smile never left his lips while he approached their bed and walked around to his side of it, Maria giggling as he pulled her into his arms after getting into bed. 'You look happy.' She beamed while she ran her hand up and down the front of his chest.

'Of course, I'm happy.' He ran a hand through her hair. 'I have a beautiful wife,' He pecked at her lips, 'nine perfect children,' He brought her with him as he lay down, 'a lovely granddaughter,' He held her flush against his chest as she smiled up at him, 'and I feel so blessed to have you all.'

'I love you, Georg.' She whispered as she reached up to stroke his face.

'I love you too.' He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

When he settled down beside her she released a large yawn that she stifled with her hand, his hold of her tightening as he chuckled when a blush rose in her cheeks. 'Tired, by any chance?' He teased, falling more in love with the woman in his arms when she hid her face in his chest.

'Try exhausted.' She murmured. 'I know we said that we would make love tonight, but I just -'

'I'm one step ahead of you, darling.' He told her before stretching to turn out the lamp that sat on his nightstand, his fingers sliding through her hair with ease when he lay on his back and she placed her head on his chest. 'Get some sleep.' He whispered before kissing her head softly.

'Goodnight, Georg.' She smiled into the darkness as she draped her arm over his stomach.

'Goodnight, Maria.' He spoke into her hair. 'Sleep well, my love.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all so much for reading this chapter, it took me all day to write! I hope you all enjoyed and that you'll review to let me know what you thought.**

 **Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: A little bit of a shorter chapter compared to my others but I wanted to get something up for you all :) Happy reading x**

* * *

'If spending time with your friends and having a few beers down at the public house are higher up on your list of priorities than helping me to look after our little girl, then go ahead!' Liesl hissed.

'Perhaps if you didn't nag so much, I wouldn't _want_ to go out for a few hours!' Nicolas snapped.

Liesl scoffed. 'I'm not nagging, I'm just asking for your help! You're my husband and the father to our daughter and you're supposed to _want_ to help me take care of her when she's unwell. For the last week I've been the one having sleepless nights because she hasn't stopped screaming in pain!' The tearfulness was clear in her voice as she tried not to shout at him. 'I'm exhausted, Nicolas!'

'You're not the only one.' He grumbled.

'Just go.' She sighed. 'You'd only sit there with a miserable expression if you stayed here, anyway.'

'Fine.' He said before taking his hat and overcoat off of their respective hooks and storming out of the villa, Liesl storming up to their room once he had slammed the door before she did the same.

From the family room where they had been listening in to the young couples' argument, Maria and Georg sighed as they looked at one another. 'It's been five days now and they still haven't made up.' She said as her head was resting on his shoulder and he had an arm wrapped around her. 'The two of them can barely say a word to each other without arguing.' Georg stroked her side softly.

'Now who does that remind me of?' He teased.

Even though she rolled her eyes in response, she couldn't keep herself from smirking as she draped her arm over his stomach. 'I'm serious, Georg.' She admitted after pressing a kiss to his chest. 'I think it's time for us to have a word with the two of them and see if we can help them to realize how the other one feels.' She looked up at him, her eyes falling closed when he kissed her brow.

'Well, it's my night to put the children to bed and you know how Rosie gets when we tell her that she has to stop playing with her toys…' The two of them chuckled together, 'so why don't you go and have a word with Liesl and then I'll speak to Nicolas when he gets home later?' He asked her, Maria nodding her agreement before they both shared a smile and rose from the settee together.

They left the family room hand-in-hand before he led her through the foyer and up the stairs, the two of them releasing the other's hand when she glanced at the door to Liesl's bedroom. 'I don't think I'll be too long, but I don't know what kind of state she's in.' She sighed. 'If I haven't come out by the time you've got Rosie off, go back downstairs and I'll come down when we've talked.'

'Alright.' He smiled.

She rose up onto her tiptoes to kiss him before he made his way down the corridor that led to the nursery and she approached Liesl's bedroom door. After knocking gently she reached for the door handle before turning it and pushing the door open, a sigh leaving her when she stepped inside the room and saw Liesl sitting on the edge of the bed whilst she rocked Agathe's Moses basket from side-to-side. She approached her daughter in silence before sitting down beside her on the bed and resting her hand on her back. 'You look so tired, darling.' She whispered as she stroked her back.

'I am,' Liesl replied without taking her eyes off of her six-month-old, 'but I'm glad _she's_ sleeping.'

'Has the tooth shown any more sign of coming through yet?' Maria asked.

Liesl shook her head in response before sniffing and sweeping away the tear that danced down her cheek. 'I know what you meant now when you said that being a mother isn't just about feeding, changing and keeping your child occupied.' She admitted. 'When she wakes up screaming in pain in the night, I feel genuine pain in my heart because all I can do is sit there and let her suck on a cold face cloth. I don't know what else I can do to take the pain away for her.' She sighed quietly.

'Have you tried comfort nursing to try and take her mind off of it?' Maria raised her brow.

'She won't latch on.' Liesl told her. 'I've tried everything I can think of to get her to latch on, but she just won't! I had to change my slip and dress three times today because my milk won't stop leaking and staining them.' She turned her head towards her with tears brimming in her eyes. 'I've never been in so much pain before.' Her eyes drifted closed when her mother pecked her hairline.

After wrapping an arm around her waist, Maria drew her eldest daughter closer and let her rest her head on her shoulder. 'Why not ask Nicolas to help you express your milk so that you can have it put into bottles? Then you won't be in this degree of pain anymore and Agathe will start feeding.'

'I don't want him anywhere near me at the moment.' Liesl replied icily. 'He doesn't care enough.'

'I doubt that's true.' Maria sighed whilst massaging her waist.

'Mother, he chose to go out drinking instead of staying to help me look after Agathe.' Liesl said. 'What father - what _husband_ \- refuses to stay home when his daughter and his wife need him?'

Maria eased her back from her. 'I'm not making excuses for Nicolas, darling. I agree that he should have thought about what was more important and that he should have stayed here to help you to care for Agathe, but...but you need to consider how he's feeling and see this from his perspective.'

'How do you mean?' Liesl's brow creased.

'Liesl, he's nineteen.' Maria reminded her. 'I know that he's two years older than you, but he's not really an adult yet. He's still a boy, really, and he - like you - has had to make so many changes to his life since he found out that you were pregnant. My love, the fact that he made you his wife and the fact that he's been looking for work for the last couple of weeks proves that he cares. A lot of boys his age nowadays would have left their suitor if he found out that he had gotten her pregnant out of wedlock. They wouldn't want to have their reputation tarnished and so they would have left her to deal with it herself, but Nicolas didn't. He loves you, Liesl, and he loves Agathe.'

'I know that he loves us, mother, but the fact that he left to go out drinking hurt me.' Liesl said.

Maria took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. 'I know it -'

The sound of Agathe stirring in her cot caused her to fall silent for a few moments, she and Liesl glancing at her Moses basket whilst holding their breath as they hoped she wouldn't wake. Their hopes were dashed when her eyes opened and she began to wail, however, but when Liesl released a fatigued whimper and began to rise from the bed, Maria shook her head and gave her a smile.

She then got up from the bed herself before walking around to the side of her granddaughter's cot and leaning down to lift her out of it. 'Come here, precious.' She crooned, her voice gentle as she balanced Agathe on her hip and allowed her to lie her head on her shoulder. Once she had cuddled up to her and fallen quiet she moved to sit back down on her daughter's bed, Liesl's lips curving up into a smile as she reached out to stroke her little girl's curls. 'She loves you so much, mother.'

'And I love her just as much.' Maria reassured her before nuzzling a kiss into Agathe's curls. 'Now, as I was saying, I know that Nicolas going out tonight hurt you. It would have hurt me if - when Rosmarie was teething - your father had decided to go down to the pub rather than stay here and help me look after her, but you have to understand that since Nicolas is still young he still wants to spend time with his friends. I know that you miss having that freedom as well, Liesl, it's clear.'

Liesl gave a silent nod. 'I suppose it _would_ be nice to go and see a movie whenever I wanted to.'

Maria rested her hand on Liesl's knee. 'You and Nicolas need to talk this through.' She told her.

'He isn't going to want to speak to me now.' Liesl shook her head. 'I spoke to him so harshly.'

'He didn't exactly speak to you in the most respectful way, either.' Maria pointed out.

After sitting in silence for a few seconds, Liesl looked at her mother. 'Will he forgive me?'

'Of course he will.' Maria ran her hand over her hair. 'All married couples fight now and again.'

She and Liesl shared a smile before Agathe lifted her head off of her shoulder and turned to her mother, Liesl giggling when her little girl reached for her. After taking her out of her mother's arms, Liesl brought her to sit in her lap before she dropped a kiss to the top of her head. 'I love her more than I've ever loved anyone.' Liesl admitted. 'She means the world to me and more.'

'Well, a mother's love _is_ the strongest love there is.' Maria pointed out.

'I love you so much, mother.' Liesl said after looking at her again. 'I hope you know that.'

'Of course I know that.' Maria shifted closer to her on the bed before pressing her lips against her cheek. 'I love you too, my darling.' She ran a hand up and down her back through her nightgown. 'Now, I'm going to go and look for your father so that you and Agathe can have some time alone.'

Liesl watched her stand from the bed before she shuffled backwards and leaned against her pillow, her fingers running through her daughter's hair in a soothing fashion whilst Agathe snuggled into her. 'Mother?' She called to her just before she opened the bedroom door. 'Thank you for the talk.'

'You're so welcome.' Maria smiled after opening the door. 'Goodnight, sweetheart.'

'Goodnight.' Liesl replied.

Maria then stepped through the bedroom door before closing it behind her and walking towards the staircase, a look of surprise appearing on her face when she and Nicolas met at the top of them. 'You didn't stay out for too long.' She pointed out with a smile as she leaned against the banister.

'I never even made it to the pub.' He replied with a smile of his own. 'I started walking back after getting about halfway there.' Maria nodded before she lifted her gaze to him and let out a sigh.

'What made you change your mind? If you don't mind me asking.' She asked.

He pulled his hands out of his pockets. 'I realised that Liesl and Agathe really do need me here as much as she said they did and...and that maybe she wasn't nagging after all.' He revealed to her. 'She's angry with me still, isn't she?' He raised his brow at her with a slightly nervous expression.

'Well, she wasn't exactly singing your praises…' She said, 'but I think I've calmed her down a bit.'

'Do you think I should go in and speak to her?' He asked.

'I think that would be the best way to start.' She smiled. 'Just be patient with her, alright?'

He nodded whilst returning her smile before leaning down to kiss her cheek. 'Thank you for always being so good to me, Maria. I know I've said it a lot, but I really am so appreciative.' He told her.

'You're welcome.' She gave his arm a squeeze. 'Now, I'll say goodnight.'

'Goodnight.' He said before stepping past her and making his way into his bedroom.

As Maria made her way downstairs to meet her husband in the drawing room, her heart started to swell as she knew that by the morning everything would be alright between Liesl and Nicolas.

Everything would be as it should be.

* * *

It was a little while later when Nicolas and Liesl were laying in a comfortable silence together, her head cushioned on his chest as he had one arm wrapped around her waist beneath the quilt and he was combing his fingers through her hair. It had taken them quite some time to say everything that had needed to be said after she had gotten Agathe off to sleep again, but they had finally managed to put things to rights and now Liesl was finding it hard to keep the smile from her lips.

When she felt him press a kiss to the top of her head she hooked her leg over his hip beneath the covers and shifted in his hold until her head came to rest on his shoulder, her arm draping itself over his stomach as the two of them shared a smile. 'I love you, Nicolas.' Her voice was no higher than a whisper whilst she ran her fingertips along the curve of his side. 'I know I haven't said it enough over the last couple of days, but I do.' She hummed when he started to caress her cheek.

'I love you too, sweetheart.' He reassured her. 'I am so sorry for not giving you as much help as I should have done over the last few days, it was wrong of me. I know how tired you are and so I promise you that I'm going to get up and take care of Agathe whenever she wakes up. You deserve to have one night at least where you don't have to get out of bed. You need to rest, my sweet.'

'Let's just leave this past week behind us now and start again, hmm?' She snuggled closer to him.

He rested his hand on the back of her head through her hair before kissing her brow a number of times. 'I'd like that.' He murmured against her. 'Once you've gotten some of your energy back, I am taking you out for dinner. We haven't been out to dine since our honeymoon and if there's one thing you deserve, it's to be spoiled.' He revelled in the giggle that she gave against his neck.

'In that case, you can take me dancing afterwards.' She smirked before kissing his neck tenderly.

'Of course.' He stroked her back.

'And then you can take me on a carriage ride.' She added, kissing his neck again.

'Nothing would make me happier.' He chuckled.

'And then we can come back here and make love.' She reached up to stroke his hair.

He cupped her cheek beneath the curtain of her hair before stroking the baby hairs at the side of her head and brushing her nose with his own. 'I don't know how I lived without you, you know.'

'Me either.' She whispered with a shake of her head before she pressed her lips against his.

When they parted after several long seconds he looked into her eyes and saw the exhaustion that was living in them. 'You're so tired…' He drew the covers further over her. 'What do you say we turn out the light and get some sleep? It's not going to be long before little miss is awake, is it?'

She shook her head. 'No, I don't believe it is.'

She then left his arms for a moment in order to shuffle over to the edge of the bed and turn off the lamp that was sat on her bedside table, a sigh of contentment leaving her lungs when she laid down beside him again and allowed him to hold her close. 'Close your eyes and get some rest now, darling.' Nicolas whispered into the darkness once she had placed her head on his shoulder.

'I am.' She yawned. 'Goodnight, Nicolas.'

'Goodnight, Liesl.' He gave her a gentle squeeze. 'Sleep well.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading and please review!**

 **P.S: I promise that the next chapter will be longer and will have more Maria and Georg/The other children content! x**


End file.
